GAME OF THRONES SON OF THE DRAGON
by jman007
Summary: What if Jon discovers his real heritage and goes on a journey that will lead him to the wall, then to Braavos, Pentos, and finally the Iron Throne
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

SON OF THE DRAGON

 **CATELYN TULLY PART I**

Riverrun is the ancestral Home of House Tully the Wardens of the Riverlands. Their words, Family, Duty, Honor. Hoster Tully is the Lord of Riverrrun and Warden of the Riverlands. His wife Minisa Tully nee' Whent died giving birth to their youngest child Edmure Tully. Together they had three children in all. Then there is Hoster's brother the Blackfish Bryden Tully. Called the Blackfish because he refused a marriage arrangement by his brother.

Catelyn Tully, often referred to as Cat stands in disbelief as her childhood friend Petyr Baelish challenges her betrothed Brandon Stark to a duel for her hand. She always knew that he loved her, but she never thought he would go this far. It was a romantic gesture, but Cat had no romantic feelings for Petyr Baelish. She had met and fallen in love with Brandon Stark. "I love her and I am willing to fight for her!" He declares to everyone gathered.

"I accept his challenge..." Brandon responds.

"No...Petyr don't do this..."

"I must..."

Lysa runs out of the hall in tears. "Lysa!" Catelyn calls. She looks at her father Lord Hoster Tully, "Father please stop this."

"Some people must learn the hard way..." Hoster Tully coldly replies. He is still upset about Baelish deflowering his other daughter Lysa Tully who just ran out of the main hall.

"Brandon please...If you love me..." Cat begs

He grabs her hands, "I do love you and that is why I must do this..."

They all gather in the courtyard to witness the duel. Petyr charges Brandon roaring at the top of his lungs. Anyone with an eye for swordsmanship can see that Baelish had been training, but clearly Brandon is the better swordsman and is toying with Baelish. He doesn't allow Baelish to land a blow, but he does allow him to show off his skills. Then Baelish makes the mistake of trying to use a dirty trick to land a blow.

It works, "Seems I have drawn first blood..." He arrogantly mocks.

Brandon goes into a blind rage and attacks Baelish with everything he has. He disarms Baelish and slashes him from neck to navel. Down he goes and Brandon is ready to finish him off when Catelyn runs into the arena. "Brandon please! Spare him...He's just a boy trying to be something he is not...Spare him I beg you..."

Hoster Tully allows Petyr to be tended to by his Maester. "Will he live?" Catelyn asks.

"Yes my lady, the wound wasn't deep and no organs were damaged..."

"Cat..." He weakly calls.

"Rest My Lord..."

A few weeks later Petyr leaves Riverrun without saying goodbye to anyone. The time for the wedding is fast approaching and every lord in the Riverlands is invited. Catelyn is happy beyond words, but news is received that Prince Rhaegar Targaryen had kidnapped Lyanna Stark. Cat is summoned to the main hall. "Father...Ed...Bran is something wrong? Maester Arland said it was urgent..."

Brandon walks up to her and takes her hands. He looks at his father Rickard Stark and Lord Hoster, "I must go with my father to the Capital..."

She frowns, "Why?"

"My sister has been kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar...Our wedding will have to wait..."

"I understand..." Catelyn wants to tell him to stay out of it, but it is his sister and the words of House Tully are Family, Duty, Honor. She couldn't be selfish. "Be safe and come back to me..." Secretly Cat is afraid, because they often refer to Aerys Targaryen as the Mad King. The Mad King loves to burn his enemies and all those he thinks is plotting against him.

Many weeks pass with no word from Brandon or his father. Then as Catelyn is going about her daily routine she is summoned by her father to his Solar. When she arrives Edmure, Lysa, and their Uncle are waiting. "I just received a Raven from the Capital..." Cat grabs her Uncle's hand, "The King is calling for all those loyal to him for war..."

"But why?" Brynden asks.

"I am sorry Cat, but the King has executed Brandon and his father for treason..."

"No...Brandon!" She falls to her knees, but doesn't make it as her Uncle holds her up. She calls his name over and over again. No one notices as Lysa smiles at the news of Brandon Stark's death.

("Serves him right for wounding my beloved Baelish...") She thinks to herself.

Brynden takes Cat to her room. A few days later her father comes to speak with her. "I wanted to give you time to mourn...Sides are being chosen all over the Realm...Those keeping faith with House Targaryen and those banning together to overthrow the Mad King and his son...As you know Brandon has two younger brothers...With Brandon and his father dead, Lordship of the North and Winterfell goes to Eddard Stark..."

"You want me to marry Eddard Stark?"

"Yes I do...I want this alliance...it will make House Tully stronger...More importantly I intend to support those who wish to see an end to the Targaryen rule..."

"Family, Duty, Honor..." Cat says hugging her father.

"One more thing...I will need your help with Lysa...Despite what happened with Petyr Baelish Lord Arryn has agreed to marry your sister..."

"This will not end well..." Cat says regretting the coming storm.

 **CATELYN TULLY PART II**

EDDARD STARK

The weight of the world had fallen squarely on the shoulders of Eddard Stark. He was a second son and never expected to lead men into battle or become the Lord of House Stark and Warden of the North. When word came of his father and brother's death Ned as everyone called him took it hard. Thank the gods for Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale. Jon Arryn was a second father to him. Jon's encouraging words and words of comfort were a great help to Eddard in these trying times. It gave him the strength to summon the Lords of the North, form an army fifteen thousand strong and rebel against the Mad King.

Eddard rides up the King's Road with Howland Reed, Great Jon Umber, Rodrick Cassel, and the entire Northern army. His younger brother Benjen Stark remains at Winterfell as there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. "Looking forward to meeting your bride?" Great Jon asks.

"Excited and nervous...But my mind is on revenge."

"Don't worry Ned...I mean my Lord..."

"Please call me Ned...Robert always says you find your real friends on the battle field..."

He laughs, "To true..."

When they arrive at Riverrun Jon Arryn is waiting with his Banners, he stands in the main courtyard with Lord Hoster, his son Edmure, Catelyn, Lysa, and Brynden. "Welcome my Lords to my home...In the sight of the gods I offer you all guest rights...enjoy the protection of my home and my hospitality." After guest rights are observed Lord Hoster introduces Ned and Jon to his daughters.

"An honor to meet you my lady...I know I am not my brother...He spoke very highly of you...I hope that I am not too much of a disappointment..."

Cat smiles, "Not at all My Lord..."

Lysa makes a cold stare as she greets her intended. Later the Lords gather in the main hall. "Lord Robert Baratheon has defeated the Targaryen loyalists in the Stormlands..." Brynden says to the gathered Lords.

Jon nods, "I heard he defeated three armies in one day..."

"Yes and now the hot headed Robert Baratheon is marching into the Reach to face the Tyrell army at Ashford..." Lord Hoster says in a disapproving tone.

"Robert was always a brash young man..."

"My scouts report that Jon Connington is marching an army on his flank..."

"What of the Lannister forces?" Ned asks.

"They have not stirred...The Old Lion sits in his castle waiting..."

"We should keep an eye on him anyway." Ned says. "He has no love for the Mad King not anymore...He could be waiting to see who wins the war and clean up afterwards..."

Brynden looks at him, "I was thinking the same..."

"Perhaps we should wait in the in the Riverlands...Let the Targaryen forces come to us..." Ned suggests.

"Aye but where?" Howland Reed asks.

Brynden points at the Trident, "Here we lure them here and annihilate them..."

The food had been prepared and the decorations put up, the Septon called and the time came for the wedding or rather two weddings at the same time. Ned and Jon stand before the Septon in their finest clothes as Hoster Tully escorts his daughters to the front. Lysa is teary eyed, while Catelyn wears a smile on her face. The words are said and the feasting begins. Ned looks at Catelyn and leans over, "Did you love him?"

She flinches and looks at Ned, "Who my Lord..."

"My brother..."

She smiles, "Yes I did...do..."

"I miss him...Wanted so much to be like him..."

She kisses Ned on the cheek and that is when Edmure stands up tapping his goblet, "Father honored guests...It is time for the bedding ceremony..."

Everyone cheers, "THERE WILL BE NO BEDDING CEREMONY!" Eddard announces in a loud and stern voice. It goes quiet.

"But my lord Stark it is tradition..."

"Ed!" Lord Hoster warns.

"It is also tradition that wishes of the groom be respected and I have no wish to punch a man in the face on my wed day..." And with that Eddard Stark stands up and takes Catelyn's hand and leads her from the dining hall.

"Thank you..." Catelyn says after he locks the door to the bridal chamber.

He sighs and walks up to Catelyn. "I want you all to myself..." He takes her hands in his, "I promise that nothing shall happen without your consent..."

"I will try to be a good wife and fulfill all your needs My Lord..."

Ned smiles and strokes her hair, "Your needs are just as important as mine My Lady..."

They share a second kiss and then Ned starts to undress her slowly. Catelyn lets her hair down and then she starts to undress him. They are now completely naked. "You are so beautiful..." He lays her down on the bed and climbs in between her legs. She moans as he gently enters her for the first time. They make love three times that night before falling asleep holding one another.

The next morning Ned sits beside the bed watching Cat sleep. She starts to stir and wakes up. "Morning..."

"How long have you been up?"

"An hour or more...Are you hungry?"

"Yes..." They eat and then make love again.

A week later word arrives that Robert had been defeated by Randyl Tarly on the battlefield and is in retreat to the Step Stones with Jon Connington on his tail. A month after that word arrives that Robert had defeated Jon Connington and is sailing his army to the Salt Pans. Meanwhile Rhaegar Targaryen was spotted near Bitterbridge with ten thousand Dornish troops.

"The Dragon Prince wants to Parlay..." Jon says reading the letter before the allied forces.

"Rhaegar can parlay with my War Hammer!" Robert bellows in the main hall of Riverrun. He had arrived at Riverrun with his army a few days ago.

"AYE!" A few Northerners reply.

"We stick to the plan..." Ned says speaking up, "...Let Rhaegar and his supporters come to us." He looks at Robert. "Are we agreed..."

"I don't like all this waiting around for a fight to come to me...But I will do things your way Ned..."

A few days later word arrives that Rhaegar is personally leading the royal army and is marching up the Rose Road towards the Riverlands. "Come back to me..." Catelyn says kissing Ned.

"I will do my best..." He replies and then they kiss. She gives him a favor before he mounts his horse. Then Cat, Edmure, and Lysa watch as their husbands leave with their father to war.


	2. Chapter 2

**CATELYN STARK**

Watching her husband leave was very hard for Cat; even though she had only known him for a short time. She had shared her body with him and they were joined now as man and wife. She prayed to the Seven that he would survive all the battles to come. That night Cat lay in bed thinking about Eddard Stark's hands on her body. the feel of his lips on hers, the way she quivered when he entered her. She was getting aroused just thinking about it. Cat's mother died giving birth to her brother Edmure and she had only known her mother for a short time. The only person she could speak to about these things is Septa Rynell.

The next morning Catelyn awoke feeling ill in the stomach. She heaves and later has a craving for lemon cakes and anything sweet. As the day passes she notices that her sense of smell is somehow amplified. The smell of fish for some reason causes to be sick and heave again. "Well is she ill?" Edmure asks, "Maybe we should put her into quarantine…"

Cat looks at her younger brother, "Maybe we should have gelded..."

He just smiles, "Placing your sister in Quarantine will be a little to drastic...But I do recommend lots of bed rest...And after nine months and six weeks she should be fine..."

"Nine months!" Cat says confused.

"You are with child my lady..."

"Cat you're going to be a mother and I'm going to be an Uncle..."

"Pregnant..." She whispers, "But we only..." She breaks off trying to count in her head how many times she was intimate with Ned before he left for war.

"It only takes one time My Lady...Your mother may the gods give her peace was with child after a week..."

"Scandalous if you ask me..." Lysa says, "...Especially with your new husband gone off to war."

As usual she is ignored. Catelyn is very happy and smiles to herself placing her hands on her stomach. When she is alone and bathing she looks at herself naked. "Maester Arland...I was wondering should I write Ned and tell him, or will this news distract him from his duties."

"By all means write him with the news...It will be a moral booster to him and his men..."

Catelyn sits at her desk with paper, ink, and quill and writes;

 _ **To My Lord Husband Eddard of House Stark**_

 _ **I hope this letter finds you well...and unharmed. We barely know each other and all I can think of is you and the time we spent together. I pray to the gods old and new that this war ends soon so that we can spend more time with each other and get to know one another better. I love you my Lord...My Ned and I can say that because of what you have given me...**_

 _ **You have given me your seed and it has taken hold...Yes My Ned I am to be a mother and you a father...Stay alive...Stay well and whole...Come home safe...With love and regards**_

 _ **Your Cat**_

 _ **Lady Catelyn Stark nee' Tully**_

She signs the letter and seals it with a Stark seal. The Dire wolf since she is now a Stark. "Take this to Lord Eddard Stark and put it in his hands only..." SHe says to a guard the next day.

"Yes My Lady..." The guard is one of eight Stark men left at Riverrun to watch over Catelyn.

Five weeks pass by before he returns with a reply letter

 _ **To My Lady Catelyn Stark**_

 _ **I was overjoyed when I received your letter. Know that I am alive, well and whole. I intend to stay that way especially after learning that I am to be a father. I pray to the gods old and new that whatever it is he or she is healthy and strong. I do not believe this war will be over by the time the child comes...If that is the case then name our son Robb and if it is a girl name her Sansa...**_

 _ **Know that you are on my mind at all times and thoughts of you keep me warm in the night hours and strong when riding into battle**_

 _ **with Love and Regards**_

 _ **Your Ned**_

The letters come and go between the two young lovers. Kept apart by war; then in the sixth month word is received that Rhaegar had been killed on the trident and his army crushed. "Thank the gods..." Cat says breaking her fast with Edmure and Lysa. "This war will be over soon..."

Edmure shakes his head, "No they must take King's Landing first...Then there is Mace Tyrell...His army is laying siege to Storm's End...They will have to crush the Tyrell army..."

The months go on and word comes that Tywin Lannister's army is on the move. No one knows if he will fight for the Targaryens or help the rebels. Catelyn's time comes and she gives birth to a healthy baby boy. She names him Robb Stark as her husband asked her to do. A month after the baby is born word is received that Tywin Lannister had sacked King's Landing and Robert Baratheon is now King and sits the Iron throne. A week later Ned writes that he is on his way to the Stormlands to relieve the siege on Storm's End.

"The war is over!" A man screams riding into Riverrun's main square. The war had lasted for the past year and a half. A month later Catelyn stands in the courtyard with her siblings as her father, Uncle, and Lord Eddard Stark rides into Riverrun. There is a woman riding with them and she is holding a baby.

"The baby is mine..." Lord Eddard Stark confessed in private to Cat away from listening ears. "His mother died in childbirth..." Cat could not believe it. She silently walked away not wishing to hear the rest of what he had to say. Catelyn ignores her husband for the next three days. On the third day it is time to leave for Winterfell and her new home.

"May I speak with you My Lord?"

"Of course..."

"I have one question...Jon's mother...Did you love her?"

Tears fall down his cheeks, "Yes I loved her..."

Catelyn is hurt and she takes a deep breath before speaking. "I don't care who Jon's mother was...Never mention her to me or speak of her in my presence...Jon is a Bastard and I will not stand for him bearing the Stark name...That name is for children I will bare you...If I decide to bare you anymore children. I will be a mother to him as he is innocent in all this, but if you are ever unfaithful to me again I swear on the seven that annul our marriage and return to Riverrun with my son..."

When Eddard tries to touch her she shakes him off, "Cat...I swear on all the gods old and new...That I will never be unfaithful to you again..."

She stares at him for a few minutes then she walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

JON SNOW

Winterfell is the ancestral home of House Stark and the seat of power in the North. Even before the Targaryens invaded Westeros the Starks ruled the North unchallenged. The ancient castle sits on a hill with the Wolf's Wood to the west and north of the castle. A river and castle Cerwyn to the south. A river that forks to the west and passes south and curves to the east past Winterfell. There are villages nearby and a small holdfast. The North is vast and it is the largest land in Westeros.

Within the past sixteen years Catelyn Stark gave her husband four more children after Robb. Sansa was born four years after Robb. It took a long time for Cat to start talking with Eddard and when she did; Cat had insisted they sleep in separate rooms until he had earned her trust, love, and respect. During those four years Eddard did earn her love, trust and respect. He was understanding, patient and very honorable. After Sansa was born Cat truly wondered if he ever really loved the other woman. two years after Sansa another girl was born and Cat suggested Lyanna, but Ned refused.

"A reminder of Lyanna is too hard..." He had said to her. So they named the baby Arya. And even though they didn't name her Lyanna Arya was her Aunt reborn. Not only in looks but in personality as well. Then came Brandon or Bran as everyone called him. Bran was born three years after Arya and finally Rickon who was born two years later. Then there is Theon Greyjoy who comes to live at Winterfell after the Greyjoy Rebellion; a ward of Lord Eddard Stark's to keep the Iron Born in line. As for Jon he was quiet as a baby and young man. Lady Catelyn gave him encouragement when he needed it, discipline, and comfort. She gave him everything, but a mother's love. At the age of six he called her mother and she coldly told him that she was not his mother.

It was at this age that Jon asked his father who his mother was and Lord Eddard Stark replied, "Your mother was a beautiful woman...A good woman and she loved you very much..." He touches Jon's face, "You look a lot like her thank the gods..."

As time passed Jon realized what the word Bastard means. He wasn't allowed to sit with the family at meal times. When Northern Lords visited he was set aside as not to offend them or dishonor the family. It was at the age of nine during Robb's name day celebration that Jon discovers his talent for singing. He is alone in the god's wood sitting under the weeping tree singing. Of his siblings Jon is best friends with Robb Stark and tolerates Theon because of Robb. Sansa keeps her distance and often looks down her nose at him.

Of all his half siblings Jon is closest with Arya. The two of them talk about everything and Jon doesn't hesitate to teach Arya how to use the bow and a sword. They often practice in secret in the god's wood. Unfortunately Lady Catelyn caught them and gave them both a six hour lecture on the things a Lady should and shouldn't be learning. The two younger Starks love Jon and see him the same way Arya does.

It is Jon's sixteenth name day and unlike his half siblings there will be no celebration to mark the occasion. He gets out of bed to get ready for the day. Just as he finishes dressing there is a knock at the door. "Little sister..." Jon says opening the door to find Arya. Since she was six Arya had been first in giving him his name day present and well wishes.

"Happy name day Brother..." She says leaping into his arms.

"Thank you..."

"I got you a present..."

Jon smiles at the gift. It is a gold ring with the sigil of House Stark on the jewel a Dire Wolf. "And where did you get this?"

"I asked father for it..."

Jon puts the ring on, "Thank you, but I had best keep it in my room...Lady Catelyn will not be pleased..."

She sighs, "I have another surprise…" She goes to the door and ushers in Old Nan the head cook at Winterfell.

"Happy Name Day Lord Snow..." She says walking in with one of her special three layer cakes.

Jon dips his finger in the icing, "My favorite..."

"Well I must go and finish the breakfast..."

Jon and Arya go to the main hall together and as usual Jon sits with Jorey Cassel and other high ranking members of Winterfell. Jon looks longingly at the head table where his family and even Theon are eating, laughing, and talking. Ned looks up and catches him staring. He sighs as Jon quickly looks away. After everyone has finished their meal Eddard Stark walks up to Jon with his name day gift.

"Happy name day son..."

"Thank you father..."

"Here..." He says handing Jon a freshly forged sword. "I thinks it time you carried a sword."

Robb walks up and Jon unsheathes it. Jon is the best sword in Winterfell and he recently defeated his sword Master Ser Rodrick Cassel in the training yard. People are still talking about their duel. What made Jon so good is that he is very fast and agile. "Thank you father..."

They hug, then Eddard looks at Robb, "I have your gift, but it is outside..."

Jon follows Robb and his father outside to where the Stableman is holding a Horse. "For me?"

"Yes all you have to do is name him..."

Jon names his horse Raven, because he's black as a Raven's feather. "Thanks bro..." Bran and Rickon give Jon his gifts next. Bran gives Jon a new bow and Rickon gives Jon one of his toy knights.

Theon takes Jon to the Wintertown brothel for his first woman. "Its time you had a woman my friend and don't think that I am not aware that you haven't been with one..."

There is an unwritten law among Bastards, not to make more bastards. Jon goes into the room and pays the woman to pretend they have sex. After an hour he leaves the room. "How was it?" Robb asks.

"A gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell..."

"When dealing with High Born ladies!" Theon shouts as they ride back to Winterfell.

Before evening meal Jon goes to the god's wood and sits on a log and sings. He is joined by Arya who silently listens sitting beside him.

When he is done Eddard Stark claps, "Father!"

"You didn't tell me you could sing."

"Well I..."

"You could make a lot of gold as a bard..."

"Please don't tell anyone else..."

He sighs, "Very well, but such a gift should be shared with others..."

The day is over and Jon sits on his bed eating a piece of cake. There is a knock at his door, "Enter!" Catelyn Stark walks in, "Lady Catelyn!"

"Sit don't get up on my account...Happy name day..." She says giving him a new suit wrapped in paper. Sometimes she gave him a gift and sometimes she did not. "So ten and six name days old. Do you have any plans for the future?"

He hunches his shoulders, "I was considering heading east and fight as a Sell Sword..."

She frowns, "There is no honor in being a sell sword...Have you considered the Night's Watch..."

"I have..."

"And..."

"I don't know...I have thought about it...I also think about making a name for myself and having a family of my own..."

"There are ways of doing that without becoming a Sell-Sword Jon..."

"I also need gold if I am to become a husband and father..."

"Whatever you decide Lord Stark and I will support..."

"Thank you my Lady..."

"You are welcome Jon...Now give me a piece of that cake..."

After she leaves Jon lays down and falls asleep; he dreams.

 _ **"Jon! Jon!"**_ **He hears someone call his name as a Wolf howls somewhere. " _Jon!"_** **He sits up in bed and the door to his room opens; in walks a hooded woman.**

 _ **"Who are you?"**_

 **She laughs, _"I am your mother of course..."_**

 ** _"What is your name? Show yourself!"_ He demands. The hooded woman raises her hands and pulls down her hood. Jon stretches his eyes as the head of a wolf is under the hood. The robe falls to the floor; the dire wolf is standing on its hind legs. It goes down on all fours and growls at Jon. When it leaps at him Jon rolls out of bed and runs with the Dire Wolf chasing him.**

 **When he reaches the door that leads to Winterfell's courtyard the Dire Wolf is behind the door. He runs through the main hall towards the kitchen and when he opens the door the Wolf is there. It chases him to his father's solar. Jon makes it inside and closes the door as the Dire Wolf runs up the hall.**

 _ **"Jon are you alright?"**_

 **He turns to find a hooded figure with his back to him behind the desk. _"Father?"_**

 ** _"You are right I am your father...Not the Lord of Winterfell..."_**

 **The hooded figure turns to face him, _"What are you talking about?"_**

 **The hooded man lowers his hood and underneath is a three headed Dragon. The door to the solar falls off the hinges and in walks the Dire Wolf. It looks at Jon as it passes by him to stand beside the three headed Dragon. _"Wake the Dragon..."_ The middle head says.**

 _ **"What does that mean?"**_

 **All three heads rear back and bathe Jon in fire.**

Jon sits up in bed soaked in sweat and breathing heavy. He looks around the room and sighs as his head falls back to the pillow. He tries to fall asleep, but is unable to.


	4. Chapter 4

MAESTER LUWIN

Maesters are well educated and trained men in the art of medicine, healing, poisons, history, math, art, poetry, chemistry, agriculture, astrology and politics. When they complete their training the Maesters are assigned to the different Houses throughout Westeros. Maester Luwin had been serving House Stark for the past forty years. It was his job to council, heal, advise, and teach. Whatever his Lord and the members of his family needed Maester Luwin to be he was. He had grown very close to Lady Catelyn when she came to Winterfell and help deliver all her children with the exception of Robb who was born at Riverrun.

Maester Luwin is in the library one of the largest libraries in Westeros second only to the one at the Citadel. Some things he had copied and sent to the Citadel with Lord Stark's permission of course. "Maester…" Jon Snow calls entering the library.

Luwin is on a ladder organizing the library and cataloging everything. It had taken him years to get to the letter H in his alphabetizing the Library. "Yes Jon what is it?"

"I need to speak with you..."

Jon holds the ladder as he climbs down, "Thank you lad, now what can I do for you?" He asks after they sit at the long table.

"I had a dream..."

"Oh really...It has been a while since I interpreted a Dream tell me..."

"I am asleep in my dream...Then I hear a woman calling my name...I also hear a wolf howling somewhere...I sit up in bed and the door opens. This hooded woman enters my room and tells me that she is my mother. I ask her name and who she is...When she lowers her hood a Wolf is underneath...She drops her robe and goes down on all fours...She leaps at me and I roll out of bed. Then she chases me through the castle. No matter how fast I run she always cuts me off. Finally I end up in my father's Solar. There is a hooded man waiting for me...He says that he is my father and not Lord Stark...When he takes down his hood a three headed Dragon is beneath the hood...The middle head speaks and tells me to wake the Dragon...Then all three heads spew fire on me and I awaken..."

"Interesting dream..."

"Aye, but what does it mean?"

Maester Luwin thinks about it in silence. He shakes his head, "It has been a while since I interpreted a dream...Give me a week then come back and see me..." As Jon gets up to leave Maester Luwin's smile vanishes. "No he whispers..." Then he gets two books. One on the Great Houses of Westeros, the second on dreams. The next day it snows confining the younger children inside as Lady Catelyn doesn't want the children to get sick. Snows during the long Summer is not unheard of, but the snowing only lasts a week. During this time Maester Luwin wrestles with the interpretation of the dream Jon told him about.

He shakes his head, "It can't be...But it is the only thing that makes sense..." He says to himself. His thoughts are interrupted by Jon entering the library.

"It has been a week Maester...Do you have an answer for me?"

"I do...You have always wanted to be a Stark haven't you?"

Jon frowns, "Yes..."

"Well there you go...The Wolf in your dream is your desire to become a Stark...When she was hooded...It represented your desires to know who your real mother is..."

"And the three headed Dragon?"

"You were born out of war...Lord Eddard Stark betrayed his vows...The Dragon represents all those things..." He can tell Jon does not accept his interpretation of the dream. But Maester Luwin had to lie, as he slowly put together the truth. After days of internal strife with himself Maester Luwin decides to confront Lord Eddard Stark with his theory.

Ned is returning from a hunt with Robb, Theon, and Jon. Maester Luwin is in the courtyard waiting beside Lady Catelyn Stark. "My Lord welcome back...When you get a moment may I speak with you..."

"Of course Old Friend..."

They meet in his solar, "How long have I known you My Lord?"

Eddard smiles, "All my life...Except when I left to go Ward with Jon Arryn..."

"Yes, Maester Walton and Lord Arryn wrote often of your progress...Over a week ago Jon Snow came to me about a dream he had..."

"Oh what did he dream..." Maester Luwin explains the dream and as he does he watches Lord Stark's reactions. "Interesting dream what did you tell him..." He asks with a shaky voice.

Maester Luwin stares at Ned before answering, "You are the most honorable man I know...I didn't think it was possible, but you are even more honorable than your father...So after some deep thought I came to the conclusion that Jon Snow is not your son..."

There is silence and he can see the wheels turning in Ned's head, "Why...How could you say such a thing...Because of a dream Jon had?"

"I know the old legends of the North as well any Northerner born here...That wasn't just a dream...Jon had. Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna Stark and a war was started because of it..."

"It wasn't just Lyanna's kidnapping...Aerys killed my father and brother..."

"Forgive me then part of the reason. But I am telling the truth aren't I...Jon is not yours..."

Ned lowers his head, running both hands through his hair and when he looks up tears are streaming down his face, "I wish to the gods Jon had come to me with this dream...You my friend are too smart for your own good..." Ned sighs, "Jon is my nephew by Lyanna...Rhaegar didn't kidnap her...They fell in love at the tourney of Harrenhal...They married in secret."

"What about Princess Elia?"

Ned explains that Elia and Lyanna became good friends during the tourney and that she encouraged Lyanna to marry Rhaegar and was a witness at their wedding. "So why not tell your Lady wife the truth my Lord or Jon? He at least deserves to know the truth..."

Ned sighs, "A wise man once told me that the fewer people who know a secret the better chance of that secret remaining hidden..."

Maester Luwin smiles, "My own words come back to haunt me...But still Lady Catelyn is your wife..."

"I barely knew her...I decided to tell her the child is mine...It was my burden to bare alone and I made a promise to Lyanna...If Robert found out..."

Luwin nods, "Do you really think Robert would have killed your nephew..."

"I don't know my friend and it was a chance I was not willing to take...Robert changed...He loved Lyanna with all his heart...You know the saying gods help the man who makes Robert Baratheon an enemy...All Targaryens earned his wrath that day. The Lannisters sacked the city and Gregor Clegane...He killed Rhaegar's children by Elia then he raped her. A knight of the Realm and Robert did nothing."

"I am sorry you had to bare this burden alone my Lord, but you may wish to tell Jon the truth...The boy is very intelligent and I am not sure he believed my interpretation of his dream..."

"What did you tell him?"

Maester Luwin tells Ned what he said to Jon about the Dream. Then there is a knock at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

JON

During the week of the Summer Snow Jon anxiously awaited Maester Luwin's interpretation of his dream. He along with all the men in Winterfell had to place tarps over the crops to save them from the frost. When the work was done Jon ran inside and warmed his hands by the fire from the hearth. As he stood there with Jorey, Theon, and Robb Jon frowns as he starts seeing shapes in the fire. He sees men of the Night's Watch ranging beyond the wall. They come upon a village and find dead dismembered bodies. Then suddenly the dead start moving and they kill two of the men. The third runs off and deserts, then Jon sees himself with his brothers, Theon, and Lord Eddard. His father beheads the man.

Jon closes his eyes and shakes his head. The visions are gone. "Are you alright?" Robb asks.

"I'm..." Jon stares back into the flames and sees nothing but fire. "...fine."

"I hate these Summer snows..." Theon remarks.

"You should be use to them by now..." Robb says.

Later Jon is in his room staring into the fire. Once again then he sees visions in the fire. **He sees Bran climb the broken tower and when he reaches the top there is the sound of a man making love to a woman.** **_"Stop! Stop!"_** **They spot Bran.**

 **He tries to get away but the man reaches Bran before he can get away. " _Such a brave boy to climb all the way up here..."_**

 _ **"He saw us..."**_

 _ **"I know..."**_

 _ **"He saw us!"**_

 _ **"I heard you the first time...The things I do for love..."**_

"Bran!" Jon screams as he is shoved from the window. Then the vision fades. The visions scare Jon so he avoids staring into all forms of fire. Lit candles, stoves, ovens, etc. The week passes and the snows end.

"Hopefully there will be no more Summer snows..." Lord Stark says helping to remove the tarps from the crops. They lost fewer than half and immediately start replanting.

When the work is done Jon goes to see Maester Luwin. He walks away not satisfied with the Maester's interpretation of his dream. So Jon does his own research and as he does his mind keeps going back to the Wolf claiming to be his mother and the dragon telling him that he is his son.  
"What if? No that is ridiculous..." Jon says lying in bed thinking to himself. "The sigil of House Stark is the Dire Wolf..." He shakes his head, "No..." He decides to get the truth once and for all. Jon is distracted by the hunting trip so he decides to wait until they return to Winterfell. When they return Maester Luwin asks to speak with Lord Stark.

Jon watches them and decides that this is the day he will learn the truth about his mother. He walks up the hall to the Solar and knocks. "Enter..."

Jon finds Maester Luwin and his father in the solar. "Father I need to speak with you. It is urgent..."

"Very well Maester Luwin we will talk later..."

"Yes my Lord..."

Jon locks the door after Luwin leaves. "He told you about my dream didn't he?"

"What dream?" Jon tells him, "Jon it was just a dream..."

"Then tell me the truth for once in my life...Who was my mother...She couldn't have been a whore or low born...I disserve to know the truth..." He says in an angry tone of voice. "Had she been high born her family would have started a blood feud."

Ned sighs, "Your mother was High Born. She was a Stark. And she was my sister...Lyanna…She died in childbirth."

"Then you are not my father."

"No...Prince Rhaegar is your father. He did not rape or kidnap Lyanna."

"What happened?"

So Ned tells Jon the truth starting from the Tourney at Harrenhal until now. "She gave me this letter before she died and asked me to look after you..."

Jon takes the letter and reads.

 ** _To My Dearest Brother_**

 ** _Eddard Stark_**

 ** _Ned I know you have heard a lot of things about Rhaegar kidnapping me and whatever happens, I want you to know the truth of it all. At the Tourney of Harrenhal I fell in love with Prince Rhaegar and befriended his wife Princess Elia. It was she who convinced me to run away with Rhaegar and marry him. I am so sorry for all the trouble I caused, but I had to follow my heart…I pray to the gods old and new that you can forgive me…_**

 ** _In the short time I spent with Rhaegar we made a baby…I named him Aegon…I wanted you to know the truth all of it. Rhaegar was trying to overthrow his father, but somehow he found out and spread the rumors of my abduction and rape. Again I beg your forgiveness._**

 ** _Your beloved Sister_**

 ** _Lyanna Targaryen nee' Stark_**

He looks at Ned, "Does anyone else know?"

"Besides you me and Maester Luwin...Howland Reed knows. Jon you can tell no one about this. Not even Arya...If the wrong people knew about you. They would use you to start a war to regain the Iron Throne and on the flip side there are those who would see you as a threat especially the Lannisters."

"Then technically I am not a bastard..."

"No Jon you are not a bastard...never have been. You are a Prince by right and the laws of men."

Jon stand up, "I need to think about all this."

"Come and speak with me anytime."

Jon smiles taking comfort in the fact that he is not a bastard. "I am not a bastard..." He whispers. Jon goes to the crypts to look at the statue of his mother Lyanna. Later after evening meal Maester Luwin comes to see him.

"How do you feel now that you know the truth?"

"Happy that I know...Sad that I will never know my father or mother..." He looks at Luwin, "Why did you lie to me?"

"I am sorry for that. I had my suspicions after you told me your dream...I don't know why I didn't see it before...In his youth your father was not a young man given to visiting brothels are bedding young maidens. So when he returned to Winterfell with a baby that didn't come from his wife I was shocked."

"I know my mother's family, but I will never know who my father was or my Targaryen heritage..."

Luwin smiles placing his hand on Jon's shoulder, "Not so...There are tons of books recording the deeds and thoughts of your ancestors."

Jon shakes his head, "I have a read a few, but it is not the same, as learning from my father or hearing the sound of his voice. I suppose I am the last Dragon. The last of House Targaryen."

"No that is not true..."

"How so." 

Luwin hesitates, "I have said to much."

Jon grabs his hand, "Please tell me."

"You did not hear this from me, You read it in a book."


	6. Chapter 6

MAESTER AEMON

 **CASTLE BLACK - 18 YRS AGO**

Prince Aemon Targaryen had forsaken his titles and joined the order of Maesters. Link by link he earned his chain and he became a Maester in full. Then after his brother King Aerion died they came for him and asked Aemon to be King. Aemon refused and so the crown went to his younger brother. Then later his nephew Aerys became King. Eventually Aemon wound up at Castle Black serving as Maester for the Night's Watch. The ancient order that protected the realms of men from what lay beyond the wall. The wall itself stretched three hundred miles across the land and is over eight hundred feet tall.

There are eighteen castles on the wall, but only three are manned by the Night's Watch. The castles are East Watch by the Sea, Castle Black, and Shadow Tower. The legends of old had fallen into myths and old tales. The Night's Watch was once a grand order, but now it is a haven for criminals to escape the King's Justice. Taking the Black put you beyond the reach of Kings and the laws of men. Not all the members are former criminals. Some like Maester Aemon are high born. Some are second, third, and forth sons, and even Bastards.

Maester Aemon had lost the use of eyes a few years ago. At the age of 84 he still serves, advices, and tends the needs of the men of Castle Black. Maester Aemon is in the Raven's tower tending the birds when a horn sounds. One blast for returning Rangers or visitors, two for Wildlings, and three for White Walkers. "Maester we have guests of the Royal kind..." Tomas Snow Aemon's assistant tells him.

"Royalty...Who?"

"Prince Rhaegar Targaryen..."

He came to speak with Maester Aemon privately about his father King Aerys Targaryen. The Mad King. "I was thinking about overthrowing my father. I need your council Uncle..."

"In order to do that you will need the support of Great Houses of Westeros...But it is not my council you seek. You seek my permission."

"Yes..."

"I cannot give you absolution if you intend to kill your own father..."

"No not kill him...Lock him away...Exile him to Dragonstone."

Aemon sighs in relief, "Well then it is not betrayal...Aerys is not fit to be King anymore. You must lure the Lords of Westeros to a place where you can speak with them in private..."

"How?"

"A tourney...Find an excuse to host a Tourney. The largest ever held with biggest prize ever offered for the winner."

"Thank you Uncle for your wise council.

Things do not go as Rhaegar planned and the end result is a war.

 **PRESENT** **DAY**

 **JON**

Lord Eddard Stark did not agree with Jon's request, but eventually he gave in. Jon would travel to Castle Black on the excuse that he is thinking about joining, but before Eddard would give his consent he insists that Jon go and see the wall; he also had to speak with the men of the Watch before making a decision. A Raven is sent to the current Lord Commander of the Night's Watch Jeor Mormont.

Eddard sends four men with Jon as his guards. "You better come back home!" Arya commands.

Jon smiles thinking about Arya's reaction to his leaving. He had promised that he would come home. The first night Jon and his men camp on the side of the road. At daybreak they are up eating and on the move again. Sometimes they sleep in doors in a house in a village. Even the bastards of High Born Nobles are treated well. To compliment the food they bought with them Jon and his companions hunt down and kill a deer. After two weeks of travel they arrive at Castle Black. Jon sits on his horse Raven staring in disbelief at the wall.

"First time seeing the wall my Lord?" Roland asks.

"Aye..."

"Mine as well..." The guard Donovan says.

"I came to the Wall two years after Lord Stark returned from the war against the Targaryens…"

When they ride through the gate Lord Commander Jeor Mormont is waiting along with Benjen Stark, Alliser Thorne, First Builder Yarwen, and Corwen Half-Hand. "Welcome to Castle Black Lord Snow...I am Lord Commander Jeor Mormont..."

After introductions Benjen takes Jon on a tour of the Castle Black. "Alliser Thorne seems like a cheerful fellow..."

"Don't mind him...He fought beside the Targaryens in the war..."

"I didn't know that."

"Aye...Robert banished him to the Night's Watch...Not that he had much of a choice. It was that or lose his head..."

They go to the lift that takes them to the top of the wall. "Why did you join the Watch?" Jon asks because he is genuinely curious."

"Ned was Lord of Winterfell...And losing our father and brother was just as hard for me as it was for him. I had to stay behind at Winterfell while Ned rode off into war making a name for himself...Don't get me wrong I wasn't jealous, but I wanted to swing a sword to get revenge."

They reach the top of the wall, "So you came here..."

"To swing a sword to protect people...In my own way I was honoring my father and brother...Starks have always manned the wall."

"But I'm not a Stark..."

Benjen looks at him, "Bastard has no meaning here...Here we are brothers of the Watch, defending the Realms of men from..."

"White Walkers..." Jon says interrupting.

Benjen grunts, "No one has seen a White Walker in ages...Now these days we fight the Wildlings..."

"They are men as well..." Jon says. Benjen smiles looking at Jon.

Later Jon has dinner in the main hall with Jeor and the senior members of the Watch. As they eat Jeor tries to convince Jon to join while the Half-Hand tries to talk him out of it. Lord Eddard 's letter instructed them to do as much with the goal of dissuading Jon. But Jeor had heard of the bastard of Winterfell and he would make a great addition to the Watch. Perhaps one day become Lord Commander.

Finally Jon is taken to see Maester Aemon. "Maester Aemon may I introduce my nephew Jon Snow..."

"An honor to meet you Maester…"

They shake hands, "And you Jon Snow..."

"I will leave the two of you alone..."

Benjen makes a quiet exit. "So I am told you are thinking about joining us."

"Yes sir...My father insisted on me speaking with the men of the watch before I made a decision..."

Maester Aemon frowns, "Jon Snow..."

"Maester…"

"I am blind...I have been so for some time now...Do you know who I was before coming here?"

"Prince Aemon Targaryen...second son of Maekar the First..."

He smiles, "Few people alive remember me...I grew up in King's Landing...It is a nest of liars...My ears, hands, and even my nose has become my eyes...So believe me when I say that I know a lie when I hear it...You are lying Jon Snow. You did not come here to speak with us about the Watch. What do you really want Jon Snow."

Jon smiles, "I hope I will be as preceptive as you when and if I reach your age...I apologize for lying. I ask that what is said between us remains between us..."

"Sounds serious I swear..."

Jon is satisfied and dives into telling Maester Aemon the truth. "My Uncle Lord Eddard Stark named me Jon and claimed I was his bastard...My mother Lyanna named me Aegon Targaryen. Prince Rhaegar was my father and I came here to meet you and ask questions that only someone of your experience can answer about my Tagaryen heritage."

Maester Aemon remains quiet for a long time, but Jon patiently waits for his response, "Tell me Jon or do you prefer Aegon?"

"Jon for the time being."

"Jon...Did Rhaegar kidnap and rape your mother?"

"No...They fell in love at the Tourney of Harrenhal...She also became friends with my father's first wife...Elia...My mother and father married in secret..."

"I never believed he did..."

"Did you know my father..."

"No not personally...He came to castle black two years before the war started...Asked my advice about his father the Mad king...I advised him to fund a tourney to lure the lords of Westeros so that he could gain their support...Everything after that fell apart...Tell me everything you know Jon..."

They talk for hours, "Why didn't you become King after your brother died?"

"I did not want it...But I regret that I was unable to be there for my family..." He voice grows angry, "...I regret that I was unable to protect my Nephew...and his children...from those savages..."

"My Uncle is no savage he did not condone the killing of Elia and her children..."

"Lord Stark's reputation as a honorable man is known even hear at Castle Black..."

They are interrupted by a knock, "Maester! Lord Snow The Lord Commander is dining in the main hall..."

"Send my regrets Lord Snow and I will take our meal here..."

"What is meant by waking the Dragon?" Jon asks after the food is bought.

Aemon smiles, "An old saying among the Targaryens...Wake the Dragon...Some of us when our blood was mixed with someone outside the family had latent Dragon blood...sometimes it was latent in pure blood Targaryens...A Dragon is rage..It is power ultimate power...A Dragon takes what it wants...It bows to no one and those that defy its will burn...Do you understand Jon Snow..."

"Yes I think so..."

Aemon smiles, "A Dragon does not doubt...Now tell me...Where did you hear that saying...It is not written in any books..." Jon tells him about the Dream. "The old blood of the North flows in you Jon Snow...It was not a Dream, but a vision...Strange though that the vision came metaphorically...That usually happens with Greenseers of the North who can see the future..."

"I also saw a vision while staring into the fire..."

Aemon puts his fork down, "Tell me what you saw..."

"A man of the Watch...He and his brothers were ranging a village not far from here North of the wall...They found dead bodies...Then the dead awoke and killed his brothers...The man fled and was beheaded by my father or Uncle as it may be for desertion..."

"So Jon Snow you are a fire seer and a Dream Walker...A deadly combination..."

"Fire Seer..."

"Oh yes...My younger brother was one...The old tales say that the ancient Targaryens before the Doom could see visions of the future in the fire...Fire Seers...Others were Fire Mages...They could manipulate fire and control it...Others were Fire Walkers...They could walk into an inferno and not be harmed by the flames...Fire could not hurt them...We Targaryens were living gods..."

"Then the Vision I saw of my brother falling will happen?"

"Perhaps...Some visions are things that may happen."

"Can I prevent it from happening?"

"It is possible the old legends say so...But be careful Jon Snow...Trying to alter the future can lead to madness and obsession...so say the old tales..."

"But it can be done..."

He sighs, "There are places in the world where one can train in seeing and interpreting the future...Ashai is one..."

In those precious hours Jon learns about what it means to be a Targaryen. He raises his goblet, "To us the last Targaryens in the world..."

Master Aemon does not participate in the toast, "We are not the last of our House Young Dragon..."

"No."

"After the war ended I wrote the Master of Whispers Varys, asking him if any of my kin survived...He wrote me back saying that Your father's brother Prince Viserys fled to Dragonstone with his Mother Queen Rhaella...There on Dragonstone she died giving birth to a daughter Daenarys...Then the two fled to Braavos with there loyal servants..."

"If only I could speak with them..."

"And why not? You are young and strong...They are as much your family as the Starks..."

"Braavos is a long way away..."

"And I would go if not for my oaths and responsibilities to the Watch and the loss of my eyes...Oh yes I would go to them..."

"And what could I do?"

"First you can kill the boy...Let the man come forth...As we have been talking I have heard a lot of doubt in you...Your mother named you Aegon...Aegon is not a bastard...He is a Prince...He is the Son of a Dragon...Jon Snow is a bastard...Which are you? A bastard or a Prince?"

"I am not a bastard!"

"Good...Now Wake the Dragon Jon Snow...You have a gift and that gift can be put to use. Now if you truly wish to help them...First travel to Dragonstone...On Dragonstone is hidden a secret treasure vault...Put there by your namesake Aegon the Conqueror...I can teach you to find it...If you are clever enough you can steal the treasure right from under Old Stannis' nose..."

That night after talking with Maester Aemon Jon Dreams...

 _ **He dreams he is in the Red Keep and watches as a lioness runs past him...He jumps back and falls to the floor as a Dragon chases the lioness. The Dragon pauses to look at him and then it continues it's chase of the lioness...Jon runs after them and finds the Dragon raping the lioness. Then he hears a roar. When Jon turns he is in another place a castle. The room is open and there is blood everywhere. The lioness is dead and baby half Dragon half lion lies at the edge of the bed...**_

Jon tries to forget the dream as he prepares to leave Castle Black. "So have you made a decision?" Jeor asks hopefully.

"I will take Maester Aemon's suggestion and go out and see the world..." It was Aemon's suggestion that he use that excuse.

Jeor nods and as he does Jon hopes he hasn't disappointed the Old Bear, "I can respect that...If I was young as you I would do the same..."

They shake hands and then he hugs Benjen before mounting his horse Raven. As Jon leaves he spots the man from his vision, the one who deserted the Night's Watch in his dream. "You there a word in private before I leave..."


	7. Chapter 7

TYRION LANNISTER

House Lannister is one of the richest and most powerful families in Westeros. Its reputation and status is due to Lord Tywin Lannister. Tywin bought the family back from the brink of ruin and etched a name that is feared throughout all of Westeros. The words of House Lannister are Hear Me Roar, but they are better known for their unofficial words; A Lannister Always pays their debts. These words were born out of the Rains of Castamere. House Redwyne and Tarbeck rebelled against House Lannister and Tywin Lannister put down the rebellion erasing both houses from history.

Tywin Lannister wanted to build a legacy that lasts a thousands years. A legacy that outlasts him and is passed down to future Lannisters. Unfortunately Tywin has no faith that his sons will build on that Legacy. Tywin fathered three children with his wife Joanna. The twins Cersei and Jaime Lannister and Tyrion the youngest. Often referred to as the Imp of Casterly Rock Tyrion is the bane of his father's existence. Joanna died giving birth to Tyrion and his father blamed him for the loss of his beloved wife.

Cersei Tyrion's older sister also blames him for her mother's death and despises him with a passion. The only members of Tyrion's family who shows him love are his brother Jaime and his Aunts Genna and Dorma. At the age of six Tyrion dreams of riding a Dragon and becomes obsessed with them. He reads every book he can get his hands on about the subject and knows more about Dragons than anyone alive. At the age of nine he discovers a hidden power. A power he learns to control in secret and hides from his family. At the age of sixteen Tyrion's father made him master of sewers and cisterns of Casterly Rock. Tyrion excelled at the job and even sold some of his ideas to other houses and earned himself a lot of gold. It was also during this time that he found the courage to ask Jaime about women. Jaime arranged for Tyrion to be with a woman. He fell in love and married her a young woman by the name of Tysha.

When his father found out he forced Tyrion to annul the marriage. When his sister Cersei married Robert Baratheon and became Queen Tyrion decides to move out of Casterly Rock. "Welcome to King's Landing my brother by Law..." King Robert greeted him when he arrived. Robert hosted a feast to celebrate of course Robert would find any old excuse to spend gold. Tyrion was present for the birth of his niece Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen.

Robert and Tyrion actually became good friends as Tyrion was one of the few people in the Seven Kingdoms who could out drink Robert. Plus it annoyed his sister Cersei that he got along with Robert so well. One day when Robert had gone hunting Tyrion goes on one of his explorations of the Red Keep. This time he decided to visit Maegor's Tower. Maegor was one of the Targaryen Kings of old. The tower was just one of the many parts of the Red Keep that goes unused. Tyrion is walking through the lower half of the tower hall when he hears a familiar voice. It is his sister Cersei's voice and she is moaning as if. Tyrion tiptoes to a room with no door and freezes at the sight of his brother and sister having sex.

He cautiously backs out and hastily leaves before they see him. "Son of bitch!" He whispers. Tyrion is tempted to blackmail his sister with this. She never cared for him and always blamed him for their mother's death. But striking at her would hurt Jaime and that was something Tyrion did not want to do. Later Tyrion is standing on the porch watching as Joffrey practices the sword with Ser Barristan. He shakes his head, "If Joffrey is Robert's son then I am a monkey's uncle..." He whispers to himself. He is joined by Jon Arryn Hand of the King and Robert's former mentor when he was a young man. "Greeting's Lord Arryn..."

"Morning..."

"Come to get in some practice..."

"No I heard Prince Joffrey had started lessons with the sword..."

There was something in the way Jon said that which made Tyrion look at him with his peripheral vision. "The makings of a young Stag..." Tyrion says testing the waters.

Jon looks at Tyrion curiously and he returns the look, "Time will tell...Not all sons take after their fathers..."

"In that department I am a living testimony..." He suspects something. Tyrion thinks to himself.

"Well I have other business excuse me..."

"My Lord..." Tyrion liked Jon Arryn, but he loves his family, especially Jaime. If Robert learned the truth heads would roll. As time passed Tyrion's fears about Robert were unfounded, because Robert mostly ignored his children. He was too busy making bastards, spending gold, and drinking. And if anyone threatened Jaime or the children Tyrion could use his gift on them. Tyrion found the politics of King's Landing very entertaining. There was the honorable Jon Arryn who was really running the country, because of Robert's lack of interest. Then there was his sister the Queen. Tyrion wondered if she was afraid of her secret coming out or she didn't care. "What is going on in that golden head..." Tyrion whispers at court as he stares at Cersei one day.

Then there is Varys the Master of Whispers. Tyrion wondered if Varys knew his secrets. Did he know Cersei's secrets. Tyrion decided he needed his own spy network. But information was power and if the wrong people knew what he did then they could use that against him. Of course he could eliminate the man or woman if they tried to blackmail him. So Tyrion decides to work on his spy network for himself and House Lannister. Then there is Petyr Baelish a rising star in the court. He was Master of coin and somehow kept things running despite the King's frivolous spending.

Grand Maester Pycel was on his sister's payroll and not to be trusted. It was after Tyrion's spy network was up and running that Tyrion learned some things about Janos Slynt the Lord Commander of City Watch. He also learned some disgusting things about Ser Meryn Trant of the King's Guard. "Pig I ought to have him killed on principle!" Tyrion says in anger to his spymaster. "But what about Lord Varys?"

"He is watching you but is more interested in Jon Arryn's activities..."

"How so?"

"Well his Lordship visited the street of steel...And spoke with a blacksmith and his apprentice..."

Tyrion pays the man and decides to visit the street of steel for himself. When Tyrion meets Gendry Waters he stretches his eye, "Oh..."

"Something wrong my Lord..." Tobho Mott asks.

"No..." Tyrion hands Gendry and his Master bags of gold. "For your time..."

Tyrion often visits the brothels of King's Landing most of which are owned by Petyr Baelish. "A woman hears you wish to give the gift of death..."

Tyrion is fondling her, "What are you talking about?"

She removes her face and underneath is a balled woman. "Son of a bitch..."

"This one is of the Faceless Men...For a Price a woman can give the gift of death..."

"How did you hear?"

"That is not important...Do we have business?"

Tyrion nods, "We have business...How much?"

"Ten thousand now and One hundred and forty thousand when the job is done..."

"Can you make it look like an accident?"

"For certain...All a woman needs is a name..."

"Ser Meryn Trant…"

"The gold..." She demands.

"It will take time..."

"When you have it go to the Golden Copper inn on the Street of sisters and ask for Renna...Leave the gold with her...Now do you still wish pleasure..."

Tyrion frowns, "Yeah what the hell..." A month later Ser Meryn Trant is found at the bottom of the steps his neck is broken. "Lord Varys to what do I owe the honor?" Tyrion says sitting in the garden enjoying his midday meal.

"The untimely demise of Ser Meryn Trant...Such a man was unworthy of the title Knight...Those little girls..."

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about..."

Varys smiles, "Of course not...Know you have a friend in me Lord Tyrion..."

Tyrion watches Varys walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

JON

 _" **You there a word in private before I leave..."**_ **Jon is thinking about his conversation with the Ranger Will as he rides away from Castle Black. _"Your name is Will right?"  
_**

 ** _"Yes My Lord. How did you know?"_**

 **Jon stares at him making him uncomfortable, _"Why did you join the Night's Watch..."_**

 **" _Wildlings killed by brother while he was on his way home from White Harbor..."_**

 _ **"You wanted revenge..."**_

 _ **"Yes..."**_

 **Jon takes a step closer, _"One day you will be chosen along with your brothers Gared and Waymar to go ranging...You will come upon a village...You will find dead bodies there...They will not stay dead...They will rise and kill your brothers, but you will survive and you will run and desert your post..."_**

 ** _"Never!"_**

 ** _"You say that now...If you desert you will lose your head...But if you are strong and wise you can capture one of the dead and bring it back to the wall...Show them all what is coming for us...Bring chains and rope...Wights cannot pass the wall you will have to bring it around...by way of shadow tower or Eastwatch..."_**

Jon hopes that Will finds his courage and do as she suggested. If the long night is coming the realm will be ready. Now Jon turns his mind to Bran and how to prevent his fall. There first night from Castle Black they make camp on the side of the road. Donovan draws first watch. Jon is lying down staring into the camp fire. "Bran...Bran...Bran..." He whispers trying to invoke the vision again. The fire flickers and images appear in the fire.

 **Jon sees Sansa standing in the god's wood at Winterfell in a beautiful wedding dress. Roose Bolton is there with his Bastard. Sansa marries Ramsey Snow...Theon is present...**

Jon closes his eyes and when he opens them the vision is gone, "Father would never allow Sansa to marry Roose Bolton's son..." He whispers. He takes a deep breath and stares into the fire again. "Bran...Bran...Bran..." He whispers once again.

 **Jon sees a man lying in state of death. Then he sees Winterfell and the King riding through the gates into the courtyard. He also sees the woman from his vision of Bran. It is the Queen...He also sees the man who shoved Bran from the tower...It is the Queen's brother...**

Jon closes his eyes again and the vision is gone. He falls asleep to get some rest as he had insisted on taking one of the watches. The next morning they break camp and continue on. The next time they are able to sleep at an inn. Jon tries to Fire see again and learns that he can turn off the visions by closing his eyes. He decides to wait until he gets to Winterfell before looking for another vision.

Jon meets with his Uncle in his Solar. Maester Luwin is present, "So how did it go?"

"It went well...Maester Aemon is a wise man...I learned a lot from him..."

"I am glad to hear it son..."

"I hope to be able to see him again..."

"Perhaps it is best if you didn't…"

Jon decides to wait a few days before broaching the topic of leaving to find his Targaryen Uncle and Aunt. When he is alone in his room he stares into the flickering fire of the candle. His mind is pulled into the flames of the candle. "Bran!" He whispers. He is once again disappointed because it is not the vision he wanted to see. Jon would have broken off the vision, but he sees Theon's face.

 _ **Theon enters Bran's room with a man at his side; an Iron Born man, "I have taken Winterfell..."**_

 _ **"Theon?"**_ **Bran says wiping the sleep from his eyes.**

 _ **"Its Prince Theon...I have taken Winterfell it is mine...Where is Hordor?"**_

 _ **"I don't know..."**_

 **He looks at the other man,** _ **"Find the halfwit..."**_

 _ **"Why are you doing this?"**_ **Bran asks.**

 **" _I can't fight for Robb and my father...I'm a Greyjoy that is why...Now you will yield the Castle..."_**

 **Bran shakes his head, _"I will not...We'll fight you and throw you out..."_**

 **Theon sits on the bed, _"If you fight people will die...Is that what you want? Think about Old Nan...Mikken...What about Hordor…My men are gathering the people in the courtyard...You will address them and tell them I am the new Lord of Winterfell."_**

 **Then Jon sees Theon behead Rodrick Cassel after he spits on him...**

The vision ends and Jon sits on his bed his anger growing every minute. "Wake the Dragon..." He whispers. The next morning as he breaks his fast Jon stares with venomous eyes at Theon. Then in the training yard Rodrick Cassel has Jon face off against Theon.

"Do I have to do this?" Theon complains, "We all know Jon is the best..."

"How will you improve if you don't learn from your losses..." Theon squares off as Jon just stands there staring at him, "Well get set...Jon what's wrong with you?"

"TRAITOR!" Jon screams Theon did not have time to block as he is bashed up side the head, he would be dead if not for the helmet he is wearing.

"Jon!" Robb yells.

Jon kicks Theon in the balls and punches him in the face while holding his practice sword. Blood and teeth go flying as Theon hits the ground. Jon kicks him in the gut before Robb and Ser Rodrick are able to pull him off. "Jon calm down..." Robb says holding him.

"What are you trying to do kill'em?" Rodrick asks.

Jon is taken to his room and placed under guard. Then Ned comes to see him with Maester Luwin many hours later, "Ser Rodrick told me what happened in the training yard...Why?"

"He's a traitor!" Jon says.

"Who has Theon betrayed?"

Jon sighs, "Will betray...He will betray us..." Jon explains the visions starting with the deserter. "I saw him at Castle Black...So I told him what will happen and what he should do when it happens..." Then he tells his Uncle and Maetser Luwin about his vision of Theon.

"I believe him my Lord..." Maester Luwin says.

Ned looks at him, "Really?"

"Oh yes...Books are filled with stories about Targaryens who can stare into the fire and see the future..."

"Future or not Theon didn't deserve that..."

"No he did not...But tell me father...If you knew the future wouldn't you try to change it?"

Ned sighs, "You will apologize to Theon and Promise me to never fire-see again..."

"I will apologize, but before I swear to never fire-see again I must see what happens to Bran..."

"What about Bran?"

Jon stands up, "May I?" Ned consents then Jon goes to the fire place. "Bran..." He whispers again and sees the following...

 **The King enters Winterfell, _"Winterfell is yours Your Grace..."_ His Uncle says.**

 **Then Jon sees the King and his Uncle in the crypts of Winterfell, _"Lord Stark I name thee hand of the King..."_**

 ** _"Your Grace you honor me..."_**

 **Then he sees Ser Jaime Lannister reading a letter; _"Jaime meet me at the broken tower before sunrise...Robert is going Hunting..."_**

 **Then Jon sees Bran climb the tower...**

The Vision ends, "Well..."

Jon looks at his father, "The King will come to Winterfell...and name you Hand of the King."

"Robert already has a Hand...Jon Arryn..."

"Does Jon Arryn have white hair from old age...A slender nose and square jaw?"

Ned nods, "Yes."

"I saw him dead in the Capital...Robert Baratheon will come to Winterfell and ask you to be Hand of the King...The Queen and her brother are having an affair...Bran will climb the Broken Tower and catch them...Jaime Lannister will push him to keep their secret...You should post two guards at the tower when he comes..."

Ned looks at Maester Luwin, "Examine him for madness..."

Theon will live but he does not want see Jon or be anywhere around him. After Maester Luwin examines Jon he takes him to see Lord Stark. "He is completely sane my Lord no signs of madness..."

He sighs, "Thank the gods."

"I need to leave Winterfell..." Jon suddenly says.

"Why?"

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you...While at Castle Black Maester Aemon told me that I have an Uncle and Aunt in exile...Prince Viserys and Princess Daenarys...She was born on Dragonstone...I want to meet them...Let them know that they are not alone in the world..."

Ned lowers his head and rubs his forehead, "Jon...Do you realize that Prince Viserys and his followers however few they may be could be at this moment planning his return to Westeros to take back the Iron Throne..."

"I do..."

"And Prince Viserys probably thinks he has the most rightful claim to the Iron Throne...As Aegon Targaryen you have a better claim...Have you thought this through? I mean have you really thought this through?"

"I have and I would ask...Uncle...If the roles were reversed wouldn't you do all you can to help your father's long lost family?"

"Have you considered that Viserys would use you to try and make House Stark fight for his claim to the Iron Throne..."

"I would not let him...You taught me better than that..." As Jon speaks he remembers Maester Aemon's words. A Dragon does not ask for anything. "I am of age and I can go without your consent or blessing, but out of respect for all you have done for me I am asking...I ask that you at least think about it..."

 **PART II**

 **EDDARD**

Jon leaves the solar, as he does Eddard runs his hands through his hair. "Well?" He asks looking at Maester Luwin.

"Jon was wrong for attacking Theon...He is right about wanting to help his father's family...You raised Jon to be honorable...But like you he must find his own way..."

"I made Lyanna a promise..."

"And you have kept that promise...Now it is time for Jon to find his own way in life...If you stand in his way he will resent you. If you try to keep him it is just selfishness on your part...Also you may want to consider allowing Jon to leave...Theon Greyjoy is Iron Born and he may want revenge..."

Maester Luwin leaves Eddard alone and he remains in his solar. After a while Robb comes to get him for evening meal. Theon does not attend as he is still angry with Jon and eats alone in his room. "Theon open up..." Ned says knocking on his door after evening meal.

"Enter..."

Theon's jaw is still swollen, his missing teeth had been replaced with metal ones. "How are you lad?"

He hunches his shoulders, "I have good days and bad ones...Maester Luwin gives me milk of poppy..." Theon looks at Ned, 'Did he say why he did it?"

Ned sighs, "Jon is going through a lot...I told him who his mother is."

"What does that have to do with him attacking me?" Theon asks in anger.

Ned sighs, "If Jon wishes he will tell you his secrets...That being said...I have tried to make a home here for you...If your father had not rebelled you would be at Pyke with your family...I wish I was your father...I have tried to be and I will say this to you...You have it within you Theon to be better than all those who have came before you...You can lead your people down the same path your father took or you can take a different one...Do you understand?"

"Yes sir..."

"Theon family forgives...I know its a hard thing to ask, but I am asking you to forgive Jon..." Ned stands up and hugs him.

With Theon dealt with Ned makes up his mind concerning Jon leaving. He summons him to his solar. Maester Luwin is present. "I have decided to let you go on one condition..."

"And the condition?"

"In order for you to succeed in your endeavors you will need the Stark name...It will protect you...That means I must tell my wife the secret I have been keeping from her for the past sixteen plus years...If she agrees to allow you the Stark name I will give you my blessing...But if not I want your word that you will drop it..."

Jon sighs and nods, "I agree..."

"Also you need to make peace with Theon..." Ned summons his wife, "gods old and new be with me."

"Be with us all..." Luwin says adding to the prayer.

There is a knock, "Enter..." When Catelyn Stark enters the Solar she looks at Maester Luwin and then Jon, "You wanted to see me Ned...Jorey said it was urgent..."

"Yes, come in, lock the door, and sit down." She does, "I should have told you this a long time ago."

She suspiciously looks at Luwin and Jon, "Told me what?"

"About Jon's true parentage..."

She stands up, "I thought we agreed..."

"Lyanna is Jon's Mother..." Ned says interrupting her, "...She named him Aegon. Prince Rhaegar is his real father."

Cat slowly sits down and stairs at Ned. Then she looks at Maester Luwin and finally Jon, "He doesn't look like a Targaryen..."

"Thank the gods..." He replies handing her a letter. "Here read...Its all there..."

She reads in silence as tears fall down her cheeks. She looks at Maester Luwin, "How long have you known about this?"

"A few months...I figure it out after Jon told me about his dream..."

"What dream?" Catelyn listens as Jon tells her about his dream.

"It took me a few days but I guessed the truth and confronted Lord Stark about it..."

She looks at Ned, "You didn't trust me with the truth?" She asks as her emotions are all over the place.

"I don't know how to answer that? All I can say is that I made a promise to my dying sister and I did what I thought was best...It broke my heart to lie to you and on many occasions I wanted to tell you the truth...I held on to the lie for selfish reasons..."

"Why tell me now?"

"Jon went to Castle Black to meet Maester Aemon...his blood great Uncle. Maester Aemon revealed to Jon that he has other family in Braavos in exile...Prince Viserys and Princess Daenarys Targaryen...He can't go around telling people he is a Targaryen...And a bastard would have better protection if he was legitimized..."

 **PART III**

 **CATELYN**

She stands up, "Cat..."

She looks at Ned the same way she did when he told her that Jon was his bastard. Then Cat walks to the door unlocks it and goes to her room. She sits on the bed and cries for an hour. Then she stands up and goes to see Theon, "How are you?"

"Getting better everyday My Lady..."

"Have you spoken to Jon?"

"Not yet...Maybe tomorrow or the day after..."

"I am sorry he attacked you..."

"Lord Stark said he told Jon who his mother is..."

"Yes he told me as well..." Catelyn goes to the Sept to pray. Three days pass before she is ready to deal with Jon and her husband. "I need to speak with Jon..." She says walking up to Ser Rodrick in the training yard. Jon follows her to the Sept and she closes the door. "I owe you an apology..."

He smiles, "No you don't...You gave me advice when I needed it and discipline when I deserved it..."

"But not a mother's love...I am ashamed of myself...Sixteen years and I for-bade nameday celebrations and..." She couldn't say any more.

"I will admit it hurt..."

"I am sorry...I also wanted to ask...Do you want the Iron Throne..."

"No...gods no!"

"It is your birthright and your heritage..."

"I only want to know and if I can help my father's family..."

"Tell me why did you attack Theon?"

"He...will betray us...I saw it in a vision...My Targaryen blood allows me to see the future..."

She shakes her head, "Future or not you can't blame Theon for something he hasn't done yet..."

"I know and I regret my actions..."

"Well if you are going on this quest...You should have the Stark name...Come with me." Cat and Jon go to Ned who is in the god's wood. He stands up when he spots them together. "I am angry at you for so many reasons...But family forgives...No more secrets promise me."

"I promise..."

She looks at Jon, "If Jon is going on this crazy quest, then he should have the Stark name..."

"Cat are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life..."

 **PART IV**

 **JON**

While Catelyn Stark makes preparations for a feast to announce Jon's legitimization Jon goes to see Theon. "Theon..." He is standing by the window with his back to him. He turns walks up to Jon and punches him in the face. "I deserved that..." Jon says rubbing his jaw.

"And more...Why?"

Jon has an excuse ready without revealing the real truth, "You know the old legends of the North?"

"I do."

"The blood of the First Men flows through my veins...I can see things before they happen...And I saw you betray House Stark and kill Ser Rodrick..."

"I would never betray any of you..."

"I hope so...Because if you ever do I will have to kill you..."

"Jon Lord Stark is like a father to me...Robb, Bran, and Rickon like brothers...Sansa and Arya like sisters..."

"I know...Please forgive me..."

Theon sighs, "Family forgives..." Jon offers his hand and they shake. "So Lord Stark finally told you who your mother is?"

"A healer who tended his wounds." Cat Ned and Jon all agreed that if he had to tell the others about his mother he would say she was a healer named Anna.

Then they attend the feast in Jon's honor. "My friends...May I present my son Lord Jon Stark of Winterfell..."


	9. Chapter 9

SAMWELL TARLY

Samwell Tarly is the eldest son of Randyll and his wife Melessa Tarly; born a year before the started. Unlike his father Samwell is shy, he loves to read, and is overweight. A disappointment to his father. Randyll and Melessa do not see eye to eye on Randyll's treatment of Sam and she often has to protect Sam from him. They have a daughter after Samwell and then a son who is everything Randyll hopes for in a son. The practice yard echoes with the sound of wood on wood as the sword Master tries to teach Sam the sword. "Pathetic!" Randyll declares in a loud voice shaming his son. "Dickon show him how it is done..."

Samwell stands to the side as Dickon and Sword Master Faukyn practice. Randyll walks up to him, "If I knew it wouldn't break your mother's heart I would plunge my sword into you right now...How in seven hells could you be my son..."

"I'm sorry father..."

He mocks him, "I'm sorry father...Go find a book to read..."

Sam walks away in shame. He puts away his sword and goes to the library. After an hour Sam goes to the main hall for dinner. "First to arrive and last to leave the table...If only you would..."

"Randyll that is enough!" Melassa says interrupting.

"The boy can afford to miss a meal or three..."

"He's your son..."

"The gods are punishing me for losing the war against the Usurper..."

The only time Sam has peace from his father's ridicule is when he goes hunting or is distracted by family business. It is during this time that Melessa comforts and encourages Sam as much as she can. "Why does father hate me so?"

"He doesn't hate you...He is a hard man."

"I don't want to be this way..."

"You are my son and I love you...The gods made you perfect..."

"Thank you mother..."

Sam's eighteenth name day comes and a huge feast is held. Most of the people that attend are friends of Dickon. Samwell does his best to ignore their secret jokes and sniggering. "Come with me we are going hunting..." Randyll says to Samwell.

The last hunting trip they went on was a disaster as the game got away because of Sam. "Is that wise father?"

"You are coming..." Early the next morning they ride away from Hornhill. "I bought you out here to inform you of my decision...You are of age now and by the laws of men my heir...But I will not have it...You are a craven...A book worm...A weakling...I cannot have such a person follow me as the heir of Hornhill...So you will renounce your titles and join the Night's Watch...Perhaps they can make a man of you..."

"What about mother? What of Talla…"

"You will say nothing to them...Write a letter saying that you wish to join...If you do not the next time we go hunting...You will fall and break your neck..."

Sam returns home, goes straight to his room and locks the door. He sits on the bed thinking about his life, his relationship with his father, mother sister, and brother. As the wheels turn in his head Sam comes to a decision. "I will not join the watch..." He bravely whispers to himself. "I will live my life on my terms...not his..." He wish he could stand up to his father and say it to his face. But running away and leaving a letter is the next best thing.

 _ **To my beloved Mother**_

 _ **I am leaving...to make my own way...Find my own path in life...I can no longer take my father's abusive words or his unloving attitude towards me...Someday I will return perhaps after father has left this world...Give Talla and Dickon my love**_

 _ **With Love your Son**_

 _ **Samwell Tarly**_

He leaves the letter on the pillow. Then he sneaks food from the kitchen, takes some gold, and uses the secret passage to leave the castle. It takes all night to reach a nearby farm where he buys a horse. With a horse Sam is able to put many miles between him and Hornhill. he stops at High Garden as his family is close friends with the Tyrells, the Lords of the Reach.

"Well bless my soul..." Olenna Tyrell says, "Samwell Tarly...Last time I saw you...you were a fat little boy chasing my granddaughter around the rose garden..."

"Now I am fat man..."

"More of you to love my boy...How is your family..."

"Fine as far as I know...I ran away from home."

"Oh I see...Fathers...The idiots...Seven help you if the son is nothing like the father...They are either good friends or the worst of enemies..."

Sam always liked Olenna, she accepted people not based on their looks but their character. And she always spoke her mind. "You can stay as long as you want..."

"No I...Actually I don't know where I will go..."

"Go on an adventure...See the world...You are young...Live...Visit a brothel...And to the seven hells with your prickly old father..."

"Lady Olenna!" Sam shyly says in shock.

"Mother!" Bellows the voice of Mace Tyrell.

"I know what this is about...Hide son..."

"Yes ma'am..."

Sam hides behind a statue in the garden and listens, "Have you seen Samwell Tarly..."

"Why would Samwell Tarly be here?"

Loras and the Maester are with him, "I received a Raven from Lord Tarly...apparently Sam ran away from home..."

"You don't say!"

"He left a letter...The guards say they let him in...He asked to speak with you..."

She touches her head, "Oh where is my mind...My memory comes and goes...He left...I sent him on his way..."

"Mother!"

"I swear on the seven..." As Mace walks away Loras wags his finger at her and she winks.

She puts Sam in one of the guest rooms, then the next morning she sneaks him out of the Castle through a secret passage; after giving him a bag of gold to add on to the money he already has. By sunset Sam is halfway between High Garden and Cider Hall home of the Fassoways. Their sigil is that of a red Apple on a yellow field. Their words the Seed is Strong. Sam finds a farm and pays the family for a bed to sleep in. By sunrise he is up and on the move. After several weeks of riding Sam makes it to King's Landing shocking himself. His confidence growing everyday he is on his own.

He buys a room in one of the fancy inns. And gets up the courage to visit a brothel. "We have a wide variety My Lord pick one..." The proprietor says.

Sam shyly points to a young woman with long hair and big breasts. "This way my Lord..." The woman says leading Sam to a private room.

Sam walks out many hours later with a smile on his face and a pep in his step. The next morning he decides to pay the brothel another visit, but when he arrives he spots his father's men asking the proprietor about him. He sneaks away and rushes to the inn, He pays the man to tell anyone who comes asking about him that he left days ago. Sam has his horses saddled and he quickly leaves the city. One horse is a supply horse carrying food and gold, the other he rides. When Sam reaches the road he breaks into a gallop and runs the horses until they can't run anymore.

He stops by a stream to rest the horses and so that they can drink water. As they drink he pulls out a map. Sam looks North, "Brindlewood is a few miles that way...And Duskendale a few miles that away..." he looks at the horses, "Duskendale it is..."

He stops in the village of Brindlewood to rest. Then it is on to Duskendale. Two miles from the village Sam is ambushed by Hornhill Men. "Thought you could get away did you fat boy?"

"I am your Lord's son..."

The captain punches him in the face knocking Sam off his horse, "Shut your fat mouth. You have caused us all kinds of problems..."

"Are you going to kill me?" Sam nervously asks lying on his side on the ground.

The Captain draws his dagger and dismounts his horse. "We will tell your Lady Mother a group of bandits fell on you..."

That is when the Captain is struck in the neck by an arrow. Then a young man rides up on a black horse and strikes another man with his sword. We yield!" The other men yell dropping their weapons

"Who are you?" The young man demands.

"My name is Barten...I serve Lord Randyll Tarly of Hornhill..."

"Why are you attacking this young man?"

"I'm Samwell Tarly..."

The young man helps Sam up, "Are you alright..."

"I am now thanks to you..."

"Why were you trying to kill Lord Tarly's son..."

"Because my father hates me...And I ran away from home to escape his cruelty..."

"I'm Jon Stark of Winterfell...So Sam...What do you want us to do with them..."

"Spare us My Lord...We were only doing what Lord Tarly told us..."

Sam looks at Jon and his men then at his father's men, "If I tell them to let you go what will you tell my father?"

"We will say you are dead..."

"Give me your word that you'll tell him I died fighting..."

"We swear My Lord..." They all make the oath.

Sam nods satisfied, "Let them go..."

Jon nods, "This is Donovan, Roland, Martlyne, and Able..."

"Nice to meet you and thank you for saving my life..."

"So where are you going Sam..." Jon asks as the men ride off.

"Duskendale…"

"We are heading that way...Why don't you ride with us?"

As they travel Sam and Jon talk about their lives growing up at home. "I would like to see Winterfell one day..."

"You would love it...Winterfell has the second largest library in Westeros..." When they camp in the Wild Sam does not have to take a watch, but eventually he volunteers. And Roland teaches Sam how to use the bow. They practice every morning and evening. "I can't I'm just not a warrior..."

"Yes you can..." Jon says speaking up, "The bow is the easiest weapon to Master...My little sister can shoot with the best of them...Keep practicing and you will master it before long..."

Soon they reach Duskendale the home of House Rykker. Their sigil is that of two black war-hammers crossing on a field of blue and white. Their words Life is War. "I was wondering something..." Sam says from his horse as they enter the town.

"What?"

"Why didn't you set sail from White Harbor?"

Jon smiles, "I have never been below the neck...And I wanted to see the countryside...Besides If I had not come south we would have never met..."

Sam nods, "I'm glad we met..."

After a week Jon finds a ship to take them to Dragonstone. After getting settled in their Cabins Jon takes Sam to speak with the Captain in private. "I have a business proposition for you Captain..."

"I always up for doing business as long as it puts gold in my pocket..."

"How you like to be rich?" Sam looks at Jon.


	10. Chapter 10

WILL

 **CASTLE BLACK**

Will thought about that conversation with Jon Snow everyday since he left. Four months later Will is in the courtyard with the other Rangers as Benjen Stark chooses men to go ranging beyond the wall. "Waymar Royce..." Will gasps. ("It can't be.") He thinks to himself, "Gared…" Will's heart starts pounding, "And Will...The three of you will head for the Haunted Forest...There is a village there..."

As Benjen calls the other assignments Waymar, Gared and Will gather by the Forge. "Gared get us some food...Will you see the Quartermaster and saddle the horses..."

Will saddles four horses, three to ride and one to carry supplies. "You look like shit Will...Are you alright?" The Quartermaster says after he is done saddling the Horses.

"Just a little jumpy..."

"So what do you need?"

"Um torches, flint, extra furs...tents...Um wine and water skins...Cooking spits..."

Will pauses as he thinks about his conversation with Jon...

 _ **"You there a word in private before I leave...**_ ** _Your name is Will right?"  
_**

 ** _"Yes My Lord. How did you know?"_**

 **Jon stares at him making him uncomfortable, _"Why did you join the Night's Watch..."_**

 **" _Wildlings killed by brother while he was on his way home from White Harbor..."_**

 _ **"You wanted revenge..."**_

 _ **"Yes..."**_

 **Jon takes a step closer, _"One day you will be chosen along with your brothers Gared and Waymar to go ranging...You will come upon a village...You will find dead bodies there...They will not stay dead...They will rise and kill your brothers, but you will survive and you will run and desert your post..."_**

 ** _"Never!"_**

 ** _"You say that now...If you desert you will lose your head...But if you are strong and wise you can capture one of the dead and bring it back to the wall...Show them all what is coming for us...Bring chains and rope...Wights cannot pass the wall you will have to bring it around...by way of shadow tower or Eastwatch..."_**

"Wil! Will!"

"Sorry...Um...I need rope and a chain..."

"Why do you need that?"

"Better to not need it and have it then need it and not have it..."

"Whatever..."

The three mount their horses and they ride up the tunnel beneath the wall to the North side. Beyond the wall it is always snowing and it is always cold. They turn east as they enter the Haunted Forest heading towards the village of Deep Tree. The three brothers make camp at sunset. "Will why the rope and chain?" Gared asks.

"In case of an emergency..."

"Set the tents up...I will get a fire a going and take first watch...Will second watch and Gared last watch..."

At sunrise they are up and on the move. They break their fast while in the saddle. Deeper into the Haunted forest they head Northeast away from Craster's Keep. By the eighth day they reach the village. "We should keep the horses near by in case this is an ambush..." Will suggests nervously.

"Fine idea..." Waymar replies.

As they dismount their horses Gared looks at Will, "You've been jumpy ever since we left Castle Black..."

"Have I, I don't mean to be." Will ties the horses together and they search the village..."

"This will go faster if we split up..."

Will wants to say something, but he does not. When his brothers are out of sight he ignites his torch remembering that Wights can be killed with fire. He checks one house after another. "Over here!" Gared yells.

As Will rushes towards where Gared's voice sounded the wind starts to kick up and the snow starts to fall. "By the gods..." Will says. There are dead bodies piled up and around them are body parts cut up and laid out in a spiral pattern.

"Who would do such a thing?" Waymar asks.

"White Walkers..." Will says.

Waymar and Gared look at him, "What did you say?" Waymar asks.

"White Walkers...did this...We need to get the fuck out of here..."

"Calm down...You are a man of the Night's Watch...Maybe this was done by Thenns…"

"Storm's coming..." Gared says.

"We will hold up in one of the houses until it passes..."

"We should burn the bodies..." Will says.

The wind gets stronger and the fog engulfs them. The only reason they can see is because of Will's lit torch. "Link up!" Waymar commands.

"Waymar look out!" Will says. He is stabbed in the back by a pitch fork wielded by a walking corpse with blue eyes.

"Wight!" Will screams.

Gared runs forward and plunges his sword into the Wight. That is when another White bashes him in the head with a tree branch. Will pokes one of them with his torch and it goes up in flames whaling. Then he runs back towards where the horses are. Just as he arrives he finds a Wight stabbing Waymar's horse with a spear. He throws his torch, it flies through the air and hits the Wight. It bursts into flames. He grabs the rope and chain off the pack horse just as an arrow downs his horse. He looks back to see dozens of walking corpses coming at him.

Will swings his rope as he gallops pass one of the Wights and catches it. He drags it behind him as he speeds away on horseback. After a few miles the fog clears and Will stops. The Wight is screeching and struggling to free itself. "Fuck!" WIll dismounts his horse and runs to the White. As he tries to gag it, the thing tries to bite him. He punches it then he drives his dagger into its chin pinning its mouth shut. "Old and New gods don't let me die here..." Will prays as he ties a rag around the Wight's mouth.

Then he ties its hands and places a chain around it. Will rests for a few minutes then he gets his bearings and heads south. On and on, he goes sleeping in the saddle. He eventually spots a stream and drinks from it. Then Will continues on always heading South towards the wall. He finally reaches the wall and falls to his knees thanking all the gods known and unknown. He sees the marker for Castle Oakenshield, "Castle Black is only a few miles West..." He walks along the wall so that he can be spotted by the men on duty atop the wall.

Another day passes before Will finally makes it back. A horn sounds from above, one blast for returning Rangers. "That is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard..." When the gate opens he waves for men to come.

Soon he is joined by First Ranger Yarwick, "Will...Where are Waymar and Gared?"

"There dead...Killed by Wights...Look what I caught..."

He finally notices the corpse tied to his horse. "Why did you bring back a..." Before he could finish his question Will kicks it and it starts wiggling and groaning. "Son of bitch!"

"Fetch the Lord Commander..."

"Why lets just it bring it inside..."

"Because its a Wight...The old legends say Wights can't pass the wall, but we can bring it around..."

"Fetch the Lord Commander!" Yarwick yells running back up the tunnel. Soon the men of the Watch gather around Will to see the old legends come to life. "Fuck me!" One man says.

"Winter is Coming!" Bemjen Stark says.

"Stand aside for the Lord Commander..."

The Old Bear walks up with Alliser Thorne and Yoren who came with him, "Son of Bitch..."

Jeor looks at Will, "What happened..."

After he drinks from a water skin Will tells everyone gathered what happened, "I wanted to run...I almost did, but I had to catch one and show you what is coming...We have to show everyone what is coming for us..."

"You did well Will..." Jeor looks at Yoren, "Yoren get some men and take this thing..."

"Begging your pardon My Lord...But we have to take it around the wall...The Old legends say the White Walkers and their Wights can't pass beyond the wall...We have to take to East Watch or Shadow Tower..."

"How do you know all this?" Alliser asks.

"He told me this would happen..."

"Who?"

"Lord Stark's Bastard...Jon Snow when he came to visit...Before he left he said my brothers would die and that I would live, but I had to make a choice..."

"Benjen...Yoren form a team of fifty men and take this thing around the wall to East Watch and bring it back here...Will you get some rest..."

"With all due respect Lord Commander I want to go with my brothers..."

"As you wish...When you get back come straight to me we need to talk..."

It took a few hours to organize supplies and hitch a two wagons. They place the Wight in one wagon and the supplies in the other. They return to Castle Black after two and half weeks of travel. After Will rests he goes to see the Lord Commander in private, then a Raven is sent to Winterfell asking that Lord Eddard Stark come to Castle Black.


	11. Chapter 11

STANNIS

 **DRAGONSTONE**

Stannis Baratheon is the second son of Steffon and Cassana Baratheon. He was with his brother watching from the ramparts of Storm's End as their parents' ship sunk beneath the waves near Storm's End. While Robert went to Ward with Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale Stannis went to Ward with his mother's family the Estermonts of Greenstone. Renly the youngest remained at Storm's End with his mother's Handmaidens. At the age of 17 when war broke out Stannis returned to Storm's End and with his brother fought the Targaryen loyalists. In that battle Robert was accredited for defeating three armies in one day.

As the eldest Robert commanded Stannis to stay at Storm's End and defend their home. Defending Storm's End was very costly as Mace Tyrell showed up with his army and lay siege to the Castle. If not for a smuggler named Davos Seaworth who smuggled food into the castle; and Eddard Stark who showed up with his army to relieve the siege. The castle would have been lost. When the war was over Stannis married his betrothed Lady Selyse Florent.

Stannis and Robert were never close and they grew even farther apart as Robert had named Renly Lord of Storm's End and bedded a woman of nobility in Stannis wedding chamber. Stannis was made Lord of Dragonstone and his wife lost their first son in childbirth Three years later they lost another child. Then the Iron Born rebelled in the seventh year of Robert's reign. Stannis commanded the fleet that defeated the Iron Born on the sea and carried the majority of Robert's army to the Iron Isles.

After three still born children Selyse gave birth to a daughter Stannis names Shereen. As a baby Shereen is infected with Grey Scale but the Maester was able to save her. Stannis had left King's Landing awaiting his time to be King. As his brother was a blind drunken man whoring fool. Uninterested in ruling the seven Kingdoms. Stannis is in his solar trying to maintain the Royal Fleet as Master of Ships.

There is a knock, "Come in..." He coldly commands.

"My Lord you have guests..."

"Who?"

"They would not identify themselves...They are high born but they wish to speak with you directly..."

Stannis follows the soldier to the main hall where six men are waiting. "Who are you all supposed to be?"

"Jon Stark at your service My Lord..."

He nods, "Ned Stark's bastard...I heard you had been legitimized..."

"These are my companions Donovan, Arnold, Martlyne, and Able..." He looks at the ship captain, "And this is Captain Pennigast of the Jade Runner..."

He looks at Sam, "Samwell Tarly My Lord..."

"I heard you ran away from home..."

"I am not the son my father wanted..."

"So what brings the two of you to my doorstep?"

"Adventure..." Jon says answering. "We both wanted to see the legendary castle of Dragonstone..."

"Two young Lords. One ran away from home and the other a bastard legitimized. Both running all over Westeros wasting their time. If you were my sons I'd box your ears in." Jon was about to speak but Stannis stops him by raising his hand, "Don't bother. The hospitality of Dragonstone is yours. I warn you both to cause no mischief while here."

"We won't my lord we swear."

"Good. How long will you stay?"

"Two days no more."

Just then Stannis' wife enters the main hall, "Ah just in time. My wife Lady Selyse Baratheon."

"What is all this?" Stannis introduces them and tells her why they are at Dragonstone, "This is the King's brother...Remember your upbringing while here."

"Yes My Lady..."

"Diner is promptly at six...If you are late don't show up at all." She looks at Stannis, "My Lord may I speak with you in private."

"Excuse us. Mathos show these men to their rooms..."

"Yes My Lord."

"How long do they intend to stay?"

"Two days I believe..."

"What of Shereen? You know how she likes to wonder the castle. What if they see her?"

"At least she will have some company."

Later they gather to eat evening meal. Selyse serves fish, potatoes, corn, bread, and water. "I do not drink wine or ale...I never acquired a taste for it, but I always keep some for guests..."

"It is fine my Lord I am not a heavy drinker."

"I'll take a goblet." Sam says.

"So will I." Some of Jon's men says and Captain Pennigast.

A redheaded Woman enters the hall, "This is the Lady Melisandre a Priestess of the Lord of Light."

All the men stand up as she comes to the table.

"So after you leave Dragonstone where do the two of you intend to go?" Stannis asks.

"Qarth…" Jon says answering, "...I have read that it is the greatest city in the world."

"Your father is the Warden of the North Jon Stark?"

"Yes My lady. Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell."

"And your mother?"

"She died giving birth to me."

"Who was she?"

"I am told she was a kind and very beautiful woman."

As they eat Stannis imagines that Jon and Sam are the sons he never had. He imagines that his daughter Shereen is at the table as well and had never been infected with Grey Scale as a baby. Oh how he longs for son to carry his blood into the future. Before retiring for sleep Stannis summons Jon to his solar. The Lady Melisandre is there. "You wanted to see me Your Grace..."

"Aye I did...Your father legitimized you after all these years. Why?"

"I was forceful in pursuit of my mother's identity..."

"And his wife?"

"Lady Catelyn has always been there when I needed her."

"I'm going to tell you a secret Jon Stark...My brother and I have never been close. By right Storm's End should be mine, but he gave it to our younger brother Renly. My brother's wife bore three children, but none of them are his...They are all bastards by Cersei's brother..."

"Then that would make you King after Robert."

"Yes...But the Lannisters will not give up their power so easily...I need allies when the time comes...Can I count on you to speak with your father."

"What is it you wish me to do My Lord?"

"Write a letter to your father and tell him what I suspect...If he doesn't believe you tell him to ask Jon Arryn..."

Jon sighs, "I have never been a fan of politics...May I think about it?"

"Of course..." After Jon leaves Stannis looks at Melisandre, "Well?"

"He is hiding something...And I sense greatness in him. That boy could make a powerful ally or a deadly enemy..."

 **PART II**

 **JON**

Stannis hadn't told Jon anything that he didn't already know. He is trying to decide whether or not to help Stannis. Jon goes to his room and as he walks he comes to a decision. With that in hand Jon turns his attention to the real reason he is at Dragonstone. At the midnight hour Jon sneaks out of his room and finds a secret passage that takes him to the lowest part of the castle. After an hour he finds the secret path to the vault. Jon takes a dagger and runs it across his left hand. He drops blood from the wound into the receptacle. Then he places a lit torch in the bowl. The three headed Dragon seal erupts in flames and the door opens.

Jon smiles as he enters the vault. Inside are fifty heavy chests of gold Dragon coins. Hundreds of bags of silver coins, jewels, and bars of gold stacked fifteen high, in rows of ten across. Four stacks each and there is a sword of Valyrian steel sitting on a stand in the center of the room. There is a letter, but it is written in Old Valyrian. Jon takes the sword and the letter, then he searches for the passage that leads to the east side of Dragonstone's beach. He leaves the sword and a bag of gold near the cave and returns to his room.

"Hello!" A little girl says from behind.

"Hello! You must be Shereen."

"And you are?"

"Jon Stark."

"Of Winterfell...I heard the servants talking about how cute you are..."

Jon smiles, "Yes I am from Winterfell..."

"A Dragon, a Dragon in a castle made by Dragons...See how they roar see how burn..."

"This is Patchface…"

"Hello Patchface…"

"The mother was a wolf the father a Dragon..."

"He talks in riddles...It's mostly non-sense..."

Jon understands everything that Patchface says, "You must not speak secrets Patchface…"

"Oh...oh I am sorry..."

"I must be getting back to my room Shereen...You will not tell anyone you saw me?"

"Oh no I won't..."

He gives her a gold Dragon and returns to his room. Before diner the next day Jon goes to see Stannis, "Have you considered my proposal?"

"Yes I have. My father is an honorable man and when he learns the truth of the Queen he will support your claim with no interference from me..." He can tell Stannis is disappointed, but Stannis sees the wisdom in Jon's words. Captain Pennigast excuses himself to prepare the ship to leave. That night Jon shows him men to the secret passage and the tunnel. While they load the gold Jon returns to his room. The next morning after morning meal Jon and Sam leave Dragonstone.


	12. Chapter 12

EDDARD

 **WINTERFELL**

Eddard Stark sits under the weir-tree in the godswood praying for Jon's safety. Part of him regrets allowing Jon to go, but Jon had other family in the world and he deserved to know them. Ned is not alone, his Dire Wolf pup Snow is with him, the red eyed albino wolf has his head resting on Ned's lap. On his last hunting trip with Robb, Theon, and Bran the Dire Wolf had stolen the deer Theon shot. The wolf had just given birth to a litter of pups and died at Theon's hand with three arrows to the head. Bran had convinced his father to allow them to keep the pups. At the last minute Robb found the youngest one and Ned took him for his own since Jon was not present to claim one. He named it Snow to honor Jon.

Snow sits up and starts wagging his tail as Catelyn nears the tree, "What is it boy?" Ned asks. He watches as the wolf stands up on all fours and runs toward Cat. "And what brings you out here?"

Cat rubs Snow on the head, "No matter how many times I come out here I feel like a stranger..."

"You are a Stark now My Lady."

"The faces in those trees still creep me out..." She hands him a raven's note, "News from the Capital my love..."

Ned takes the note and reads in silence, "No...gods no!"

"What is it Ned?"

He lowers his head and then looks at Cat, "Jon Arryn is dead..." Ned had written Jon two days after his nephew left inquiring about his health. Jon was pleased to get Ned's letter and replied that he was fine.

"How?"

"Doesn't say...Jon said this would happen."

"Aye he also said the King would come to Winterfell..."

Ned raises the note, "He is, with the Queen, their children and the King's Guard..."

"If he is coming North that means..."

"He wants me to be Hand of the King." Ned says finishing her sentence.

"Ned what will you do? Jon said the Queen was having an affair with her own brother."

He sighs, "I can't refuse him." He stands up, "Come we must get ready for the King's arrival." They return to the castle and have Ser Rodrick summon all the people of Winterfell together. "My friends...The King is coming to Winterfell and we must prepare for his arrival..."

Catelyn takes charge and assigns servants to take care of different duties around Winterfell. The castle is cleaned of all dust and cobwebs. The guest rooms are aired out and fresh sheets and linens placed. Decorations are put out; everyday from sun up to sun down Winterfell is made ready for the royal guests. "Jory I want four guards posted around the Broken Tower at all times..." Ned says to Jory as they walk through the castle grounds with Snow following.

"Yes my Lord..."

"I want men posted at the entrance to the god's wood and the crypts...Also keep at least one man by all the unused rooms..." If what Jon said about the Queen and her brother is true Ned wasn't going to give them a place to commit their incest in his home. Neither would he allow Bran to fall to his death from the Broken Tower. A week later a Raven arrives from Castle Black.

 _ **To Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, Warden of the North**_

 _ **I write this letter with a heavy heart...I ask that you make all haste to Castle Black...There is something you can only see with your eyes to believe...With regards**_

 _ **Jeor Mormont 997th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch**_

"Sounds serious." Maester Luwin says in Ned's Solar.

"I can't leave...Not with the King coming..."

"Whatever the Lord Commander has to show you, he'll have to bring whatever it is here..." Ned writes the letter and has Maester Luwin send it to Castle Black. Two days before the King is to arrive a Raven arrives asking Ned to keep the King at Winterfell as he needed to see this as well. Eddard stands with his family in the courtyard. The King rides into Winterfell behind Ser Barristan Selmy Lord Commander of the King's Guard and Ser Jaime Lannister. His son Prince Joffrey enters next with Hound Sandor Clegane, The Queen follows in a wheel house and then the rest of the King's Guard.

Robert Baratheon is not the man Ned remembers. He had gotten fat and has a full beard. When he dismounts his horse Ned and his household bows. Robert signals them to stand. They stare at each other and it is Robert who breaks the silence, "You got fat..."

Ned nods at him and they start laughing. The two friends hug, "Ah Ned it has been too long my friend..."

"It has...Winterfell is yours your grace..." After the King greets everyone he and Ned to the Queen's dismay and objections go down the crypts. "What happened with Jon Arryn? I wrote him and he said his health was fine..."

"I don't know what to tell you Ned...Jon was a health conscience man..."

"Not like some people..."

Robert stops and looks at Ned, "Who are you and what have you done with my friend Eddard Stark..."

They laugh and keep walking, "I know why you are here."

"Do you now? Tell me something...How did you convince Cat to go along with legitimizing your bastard?"

"It wasn't easy...Jon wanted to leave and go see the world..."

They stop in front of Lyanna's statue. "I envy him then...If I were younger and didn't have seven kingdoms to rule..."

Robert looks at Lyanna's statue and his mood changes, "Why in the name of the seven did you have bury here down here?"

"She was my sister and a Stark..."

"She should be out under the sun under a tree...Remember how she loved flowers..."

"Aye I remember..."

"I wish that bastard was alive so I can kill him all over again..."

Ned sighs, "Don't bring up the past...It's over and we won."

Robert turns to face Ned, "I have three brothers, but you were the brother I chose...We would be family now if not for...Anyway...You know why I am here...Eddard Stark I name thee Hand of the King."

Ned takes a knee, "You honor me Your Grace..."

"Get up you idiot...I want you at my side to rule as it always should have been. You have a daughter and I have a son. We marry our children and unite our houses..."

Ned smiles and they start walking again, "A Raven came from Castle Black...Lord Mormont needs to show us something..."

"What?"

"He didn't say...He is on his way here..."

Later a rider arrives from the Vale with a message from Lysa for Catelyn. She claims the Lannisters had Jon Arryn killed. "We need proof." Ned says.

"Ned be careful in King's Landing...I fear for you."

"I kinda wish Jon was here...He could tell us what would happen."

"How many men are you bringing with you?" Luwin asks.

"A hundred..."

"Maybe you should increase it to three hundred..."

"I will have some men sent to Harrenhal I don't want my actions to alarm anyone..."

The next day there is a feast in the main hall. There is singing, eating, drinking, and conversation. The King flirts with many women. Arya throws food at her sister and Cat has Robb remove her from the main hall. The next day Ned is up early to hunting with the King. The hunt is successful, but when he returns to Winterfell Lord Commander Mormont is present with fifty men of the Watch and Benjen Stark. They all gather in the main hall so that Mormont can show them what they bought. "My Lord King may you reign be long..." Mormont acknowledges the Queen, Eddard and Catelyn Stark.

"Your Grace the Night's Watch is not what it use to be...And I'm afraid that when the Long Night comes we will not be ready for it..." He signals WIll and he comes forward. "This is Will a Ranger of the Watch...It was he who captured what we are about to show you...Look and may all men take stalk..."

Four men carry a crate into the hall then they open it and flip it over. The Wight runs out of the Crate whaling and screeching, but they have it chained. The men yank on the chain as Ser Barristan and the King's Guard draw their swords. The Wight falls and looks at the men holding his chain. It rushes them and that is when Benjen jabs it with a torch; it bursts into flames and stops moving.

No one says a word, "Your Grace...We need oil, food, arrows, and Dragonglass which can be mined on Dragonstone. Maester Aemon discovered in our records that Dragonglass can kill them and White Walkers..."

Robert stands up and walks toward Will, "You captured this thing?" 

"Yes Your Grace."

"Take a knee..." He obeys, "I Robert of the House Baratheon. First of his name, King of the Andels, the Roynar, and the First Men, Portector of the Realm knight thee Ser Will..."

"Masen My King..."

"Ser Will Masen of the Night's Watch arise and be recognized…" Then Robert looks at Mormont, "You shall everything you need Lord Mormont and more...These things will not get pass the wall...Ned!"

He runs up, "Your Grace...Our priority is rebuilding the Night's Watch...Spread the word throughout the Seven Kingdoms..."


	13. Chapter 13

TYRION

When the Wight came out of the crate Tyrion was tempted to destroy the thing and almost lost control. He walks up to a servant standing nearby, "Wine please..."

"I think I need a drink as well..." Jaime says joining him. They drink and so do many of the knights and lords gathered in the hall. "Still want to go to the Wall brother?"

"Even more so now..." Tyrion goes to the library with Maester Aemon and they look up books on the Long Night, Azor Ahai, Brandon the Builder. "Maester! Take a look at this..."

He reads, "And Azor used the his sword Lightbringer to end the Long Night...But the Night King fled into the Lands of always winter. And Bran the Builder used his magic to build the wall with the help of the Giants..."

Tyrion starts reading, "And the Free Folk would not bend the knee to Bran the Builder so they fled beyond the wall to live their lives and worship the old gods...But Bran the Builder left tunnels beneath the wall so that the Free Folk could escape should the Night King return..."

The next morning after breakfast Tyrion meets with his sister the Queen and Jaime. "We all need to write father and tell him what we saw..."

Jaime huffs, "He'll never believe it."

"He will if we all write him saying the same thing...House Lannister needs to be ready and it must contribute all we can to defeat these things..." They write the letters and send them by messenger. Then Tyrion meets with Lord Commander Mormont. "Lord Commander..."

"Lord Tyrion..."

"I need to show you something..." He gives him the book and allows him to read.

"Interesting..."

"Interesting indeed...You need men Lord Commander so why not make a pack with the Wil...I mean Free Folk and offer them sanctuary in exchange for their help in manning the walls and fighting these White Walkers..."

"If only I could...The King or the Warden of the North would have to make that deal...And if they accepted that deal where would we put them?"

"What about the gift..." Benjen Stark says; neither Tyrion or Jeor noticed him walk up. "The Watch doesn't use it..."

Tyrion looks up at Mormont and he sighs, "I will have to speak with Lord Stark and the King about this..."

Tyrion wanted to laugh at his brother and sister as neither of them could find a place to be together as it seemed every inch of Winterfell had a guard stationed for some reason. So either Eddard Stark knew or he didn't trust his guests. He laughed at the their frustration for many days to come. The day finally came when Robert leaves for the Capital. Tyrion hugs his brother, niece, and nephews before he leaves with Jeor and his men for Castle Black.

"In the meantime I will be accompanying you to the Wall..."

Ned takes his daughters Sansa and Arya and his son Bran who will be Squired to Ser Barristan; his journey to Knighthood just starting. Tyrion rides up to Eddard Stark before they depart on the King's Road. "Lord Stark..."

"Yes..."

"I like you so a word of advice while in King's Landing...Trust no one and assume everyone is lying..."

"Safe journey Lord Tyrion..."

He nods and rides off. They ride through the countryside and as they do they are joined by men from all over the North sent by the Lords of the North to join the watch. Some are second and third sons. Others are criminals who were given another chance to take the black. By the time they reach Castle Black over one hundred new recruits had come to join. Some already know how to use a sword, others do not and there are those who have skills like masonry and smithing. As the King's brother by law Tyrion is allowed to stay in the King's tower.

"How do you find your quarters?" Jeor asks Tyrion.

"Very adequate thank you...My siblings and I wrote my Lord father about what we saw...So I expect you will get some help from House Lannister..."

"A pity we couldn't bring that thing around to all the Houses of Westeros..."

"To many witnesses saying the same thing...They should believe...The King and Queen saw it with their own eyes...I have never seen Robert sober up so quickly..." They laugh, "Aid will come my Lord."

"Many Rangers have been coming back reporting villages empty and reports of the Wildlings gathering in the frost fangs...One of our former brothers Mance Rayder calls himself the King Beyond the Wall...So I may just take your advice and make a deal with Mance…"

"Sounds like the person to speak with on an alliance..."

Later Tyrion goes atop the wall to take a piss as he originally intended to do. When he returns to the bottom a horn sounds for returning Rangers. The man is actually dead. The next night Tyrion is unable to sleep so he decides to go for a walk. As he is walking he spots something strange and follows a man to Commander Mormonts Quarters. Tyrion freezes as the man knocks the door down with one punch. "What the hell!" He hears Jeor scream. Tyrion runs into the room and gasps as Mormont repeatedly stabs the man. There is no blood nor does he seem to be in pain.

Tyrion summons his power and the fire leaps out of the fire place and burns the White. It screeches as it burns and then it hits the floor. Mormont stares at Tyrion, "How did you do that?"

"Swear to me my Lord that you will never tell another living soul what I did..."

"I swear." He says as men run into the room.

"Lord Commander are you alright?" A young man named Pyp asks.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this...I am enjoying writing it...If you have any suggestions please make them I look forward to your reviews_**


	14. Chapter 14

JON

Jon, Donovan, and Roland watch as Sam tries to shoot arrows at a stuffed dummy. "How can I shoot with the ship moving?" Sam complains; three days had passed since leaving Dragonstone.

"Most Archers have to be able to focus despite distractions..."

"Yes but this distraction is too much..." Sam aims again then he looks at Jon and the others. "Any of you had to shoot at a target while aboard a ship?"

"My father would throw leaves and other stuff at us while we practiced the bow..."

"I lived in White Harbor and we would train aboard a moving ship..." Roland offers.

Sam aims again and fires striking the dummy in the chest area. It was the first time Sam had gotten it since overcoming his sea sickness. He trains for an hour then they help with ship duties like tying off lines and cleaning the deck. Jon even takes a few turns in the crow's nest. "Hey Jon..." Sam says walking up to Jon who is sanding by the rail looking out at sea.

"Yes what is it?"

Sam looks around to make sure no one is in earshot, "How did you know about that gold we took from Dragonstine?"

Jon looks as well to make sure no one is nearby to overhear them, "I consider you a friend so I will tell you...My mother was Lyanna Stark and she named me Aegon Targaryen...My father was Prince Rhaegar…" Sam stairs at Jon, "Well say something."

"I believe you."

"Why?"

"Because when I was younger my father would always tell me about the war and how he defeated Robert Baratheon on the battlefield...I heard how Rhaegar kidnapped Lady Lyanna Stark..."

Jon interrupts him, "He didn't kidnap her...They fell in love, she ran away with him and they married in secret."

"Wow..." San replies. "You know what that means? You are the heir to the Iron Throne..."

Jon smiles, "I don't want it...The real reason we are heading for Braavos is to seek out my Uncle Prince Viserys and his sister Daenarys Targaryen...Keep this to yourself for now." Jon walks away. Later he is sitting on his bed Dream-walking. His eyes are white and his body is still as he gazes into the past...

 **Jon stands near the heart tree as his mother and father stair lovingly into each other's eyes. Princess Elia is present as a witness and it is Septon Maynard who performs the wedding. _"May the gods bear witness as these two come together in the bonds of marriage...You may cloak Lady Stark and bring her under your protection..."_**

 **Rhaegar is taller than Jon by six inches of medium build. His mother Lyanna is five feet tall with long dark hair and grey eyes. They say the words and as they kiss Elia claps then she kisses Lyanna on the cheek. _"Beloved sister...Welcome to the family..."_**

 ** _"My father is going to kill me..."_ Lyanna nervously says.**

 _ **"No he won't..."**_ **Rhaegar replies.**

Jon awakens from his dream-walk and lays down smiling thinking about what he just witnessed. The next morning they are sailing pass Gulltown. Living aboard ship is hard, but Jon and his companions endure. Soon they come to enjoy life at sea. "Well it seems I have succeeded in turning you lot into sailors." Pennigast says to Jon, Sam, Donovan, Roland, Able, and Martlyne as they sit at meal.

"Aye I may get use to this." Roland replies.

"Speak for yourself..." Donovan says.

"Lord Stark...I am not a man who pries in the affairs of others, but that gold...How did you know about it?"

Jon smiles, "I will tell you all when we reach Braavos."

 **BRAAVOS**

The city of Braavos is the most powerful and wealthiest of the Free-Cities of Essos. It was founded by slaves after the Doom of Valyria. The city is built on several small Islands in the North. The city is home of the Iron Bank of Braavos and the Faceless Men. In the harbor stands the Great Titan of Braavos; a fifty foot statue holding a shield, holding high a broken sword.

"You ever been to Braavos Captain?" Sam asks.

"This would be my third time..."

When the ship is docked Jon sends Donovan to fetch someone from the Iron Bank. Two hours later he returns with a banker, "Tycho Nestoris Lord Jon Stark of Winterfell..."

"So what may I do for you My Lord..."

Jon takes him to the cargo hold and shows him the treasure. "I would like to make an account with the Iron Bank..."

"Of course...I will have to take an accounting before I can have it moved."

"Of course..."

It takes all day to count and weigh the gold, then Tychos sends for guards and men to carry the gold to the Vaults of the Iron Bank. Is there anything else I can do for you My Lord?"

"Yes...I am in need of information."

"What kind of information?"

"On the whereabouts of two people."

"I know of an information broker who can help you..."

Two days later a man by the name of Armond Raos comes to see Jon; during which time the men aboard ship go ashore to explore the city and spend some gold. "My name is Armond Vesro. What may I do for you My Lord Stark of Winterfell?"

"This stays between us..." Jon says shoving a bag of gold across the table.

"Of course."

"I am looking for Prince Viserys and his sister Princess Daenarys Targaryen."

"Ah the beggar Prince they call him...He left Braavos with his sister over three years ago. But you can find them in Pentos at the home of Ilyrio Mopatis...Magister of Pentos and Spice Lord."

"What do you know about this Mopatis?"

"Enough...Mopatis was an orphan and grew up on the streets..."

"Is he a trustworthy man? Why is he helping the Targaryens?" Jon interrupts.

"Mopatis is one of the most powerful and influential men in Essos...A good friend to have and a formidable enemy if you cross him. He is trying to extend his power and influence to Westeros...The only person standing in his way is King Robert Baratheon. So he is trying to put the Targaryens back in power..."

"How do I meet him?"

"I could arrange a meeting for you..." Jon pays Armond and three weeks later he sets sail for Pentos.

 **PENTOS**

The city of Pentos sits on the west coast of Essos and is south of Braavos. It is considered one of the most ruthless cities among the Free-Cities. The city is ruled by a Prince elected from among the nobles of Pentos. Pentos is known for its spices and cheese. It takes five days to sail from Braavos down to Pentos. When they arrive it is the third hour after sunset, so Jon decides to sleep aboard ship and go to visit Mopatis' estate in the morning.

The next morning Jon decides to tell his men and Pennigas the real reason they are in Braavos so that they are not surprised by the revelation. Pennigas and his mem take a knee and pledge themselves to Jon. At first he refuses their pledge, but then Sam changes his mind. They all vow to never reveal his secret without his permission.

"May I help you?" Mopatis' Steward asks with two guards at his side.

"Yes I am here to see Ilyrion Mopatis...Armond sent me."

"Yes please come in...We have been expecting you..."

Jon waits in the foyer, but doesn't have to wait long. "I am Ilyrio Mopatis Magister of Pentos...What may I do for you fine sirs?"

"May we speak in private..."

"Speak freely everyone in my employ is loyal to me..."

Jon hands him the letter his father showed him, "This will explain everything..."

Mopatis reads in silence and then looks at Jon, "Yu don't look like a Targaryen."

Jon smiles, "Everyone says that the first time I tell them..."

"I am a man who prides himself in being able to distinguish lies from truth...You are telling the truth or least you believe you are...It will take time for m to confirm whether or not you are who you say you are..."

"In the meantime I will be aboard my ship the Jade Runner..."


	15. Chapter 15

ILYRIO MOPATIS

Ilyrio grew up on the streets of Pentos an Orphan from the age of eight. He teamed up with Varys and the two stole and used the secrets of Nobles to blackmail and become rich. Varys became an information broker and eventually Master of Whispers to Aerys Targaryen and now Robert Baratheon. Ilyrion became a Spice Lord and eventually Magister of Pentos. He married twice, his first wife betrayed him and she committed suicide or so it seemed. His second wife was not of noble birth, but they loved each other. Unfortunately she died of the plague before she could bare Mopatis any children and Ilyrio never married again.

Ilyrion has a private army of three thousand Unsullied and five bodyguards led by a former Pit Fighter named Strong Belwas, then there is the Exiled Lord Jon Connington, A Braavosi sword Master named Ian Moxan, Kyle Rod of Meereen, and Jyles Reen. Mopatis is obese as he loves to eat and hates being hungry for even a second. He solves his problems with his wealth and when he has to be Mopatis can be very ruthless. One month he made a trip to Westeros to visit his old friend Varys and to extend his power and influence into Westeros. Robert rejected him and that is when Mopatis enlisted Varys' help to put the Targaryens back into power.

It was Varys who informed Mopatis where he could find the Targaryens, unfortunately Prince Viserys had dismissed his loyal servants and guards, took his sister and left Braavos. Mopatis' men found the young royal exiles in the city of Norvos living up to his growing reputation of the beggar King. Viserys accepts Mopatis' invitation to Pentos. He houses and shelters the two young Targaryens promising Viserys he would help gain back what was taken from his family. But, it immediately became clear to Mopatis that Viserys was not worthy of becoming a King.

The boy was irrational at times, prone to anger and mood swings. He would often boast of abilities beyond his capabilities; like his sword skill. There is Daenarys to consider, but she is shy and young; soft spoken, not a leader. Maybe after a few years of training she could become someone people would follow. The Targaryens stay with Mopatis for a year. Viserys is a constant nag always asking about Mopatis' plans to put him on the Iron Throne. Then one day he decides to tell Viserys his plans out of frustration.

"Have you ever heard of the Dothraki my King?"

He hunches his shoulders, "In passing...I have heard the words savages, greatest warriors in the world...when someone speaks of them. They seemed to be feared by every Free City in Essos, with the exception of Braavos."

"The Dothraki are horse lords...Great Warriors and Horse Masters...They are led by Khal Drogo...He has never lost a battle and he commands 40,000 riders...I have a good relations with the Dothraki...I recently learned that Khal Drogo is looking for a bride...My agents have been singing the praises of your sister into his ear...Heis curios..."

"So my sister marries the savage and he gives me 40,000 warriors to take back the Iron Throne..."

"Yes..."

"So why not just give me the gold to buy an army with..."

"You need an army that is loyal to you your Grace...Sell Swords are loyal so long as they are paid...And if someone offers them more gold they can buy that army from you..."

"What of the Tyrells? During the war they were loyal to my House. And what of the Martells...My brother was married to one of those Dornish Whores..."

"Yes your Grace...As soon as you cross the Narrow sea you can approach House Martell with an offer of marriage...You can marry Prince Doran's daughter Lady Arianne Martell...With Dorne and the Dothraki at your back no House or army of Westeros can stand against you..."

PRESENT DAY

Mopatis could not believe it. The son of Prince Rhaegar shows up at his doorstep. As soon as Jon/Aegon left Mopatis sent a message to Westeros and then he sends out his spies to learn all he can about this man claiming to be the son of the Last Dragon. Within a week his spies inform him that Jon/Aegon had deposited a large amount of gold with the Iron Bank. Gold he stole from Dragonstone. The legendary secret treasure of Aegon the Conqueror. Two weeks later his friend Varys shows up.

"Varys!" They hug, "While I am pleased to see you my friend...I did not expect you to come..."

"How could I not...Where is he? This Aegon?" As they talk they walk to his solar.

"He is staying on a ship called the Jade Runner in the harbor...My men have spotted him exploring the city..."

"When I got your message I wrote to Maester Aemon Targaryen of the Night's Watch...He confirmed everything...Jon Snow or Stark now is not the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark; he is the son of Prince Rhaegar. I don't know how this slipped pass me, but I should have known. Rhaegar was not the kind of man given to raping women...Nor is Lord Eddard Stark the kind of man given to breaking his marriage vows so easily."

"Well this changes things."

"How so? What does he want?"

"He wants to meet King Viserys and his sister..."

"And the Iron Throne..."

"Says he doesn't want it, but he would make a far better King than Viserys."

Varys stands up, "I should be heading back to my ship..."

"You're not staying?"

"If only I could my friend...Jon Arryn died just after I received your message and King Robert has gone North to ask the honorable Lord Eddard Stark to be his new Hand...I must be back before he arrives home..."

"Safe travels then...After things are settled with the Dothraki I will come and see you..." As Varys leaves Mopatis' mood changes. He must now tell King Viserys about his nephew who has a stronger claim to the Iron Throne. He decides to sleep on it and deal with the next day. As they sit at morning meal Mopatis clears his throat, "Since I have the two of you together...I believe it is the perfect time to tell you of some new developments..."

"What developments?" Viserys asks pausing to look at Mopatis.

"Do you remember your great Uncle Prince Aemon Targaryen?"

"I know of him. Why do you bring him up?"

"As you know your brother Prince Rhaegar was falsely accused of kidnapping and raping Lyanna Stark."

"Yes lies made up by Robert Baratheon so he could take my family's heritage..."

"Well it turns out that your brother was in love with Lady Stark and she him. They married in secret and produced a child from their union...She named him Aegon."

Viserys jumps up knocking over his chair, "Lies! All lies! A pretender wanting to take my throne or get close to me and kill me..."

"I thought that at first Your Grace. That is why I had my spies look into the matter. And I contacted Maester Aemon...He met with the lad and...Well its all true. Lord Eddard Stark claimed the boy as his bastard and raised him. More recently your Great Uncle met him and he is your nephew..."

"And what does he want?"

"Only to meet you and your sister...He has no interest in the Iron Throne..."

Viserys starts pacing, "Excuse me..." Daenarys says in a soft tone of voice, "But wasn't Rhaegar already married?"

"Yes Princess...He was married to Princess Elia of Dorne. Apparently Princess Elia and Lady Stark were good friends."

"If all this is true does that mean the Starks will support me against Robert Baratheon?"

"Hard to say your Grace..."

 **PART II**

 **JON**

A messenger finally came to Jon in the market as he was touring the city and delivered an invitation to Mopatis' estate. The next evening he goes up with Sam, Donovan, Roland, Arnold, and Able. Mopatis meets with Jon in private first.

"Before I introduce you to his grace your uncle...I must warn you..."

"That he is touched in the head...Has mood swings and thinks very highly of himself...I know." Jon says.

"Oh yes the Information broker..."

Jon just smiles as he had seen through Dream-walking. Mopatis takes him to the dining hall where Viserys and Daenarys are waiting. "May I present their graces Viserys Targaryen the Second of his name,,,Rightful King of the Andels, the First Men, and the Royner. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm...And his sister Princess Daenarys Stormborn of Dragonstone...Your Graces his highness Prince Aegon Targaryen son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna of Winterfell."

Jon bows to them both, "He doesn't look like a Targaryen." Viserys says.

"Lucky for me Your Grace..."

Viserys smiles, "We are family call me Uncle nephew..."

"Very well Uncle..." Jon looks at Daenarys and she him, there is an immediate attraction between the two. "Princess I am pleased to meet you..."

"And I you..."

Jon hands them the letter so that they can read it and then they sit at meal. "So Aegon or do you prefer Jon?" Viserys asks.

"Jon is fine...I am still getting use to the idea of Prince Rhaegar being my father."

"Jon then..."

"This is Samwell Tarly and my men are Roland, Donovan, Able, and Martlyne."

"Tarly? Are you of House Tarly who serves the Tyrells?"

"I am your grace...But I ran away from home..."

They sit down to eat, "Magister Mopatis tells me you are here to make our acquaintance."

"Yes..."

"So then I can count on the Starks to support my claim to the Iron Throne?"

"I am here to help in anyway I can, but my family will not just side with me to put you back on the throne. My mother's brother and father were..."

"Lies!" Viserys yells. "My father was not mad..." Jon stairs at him for a few seconds then he continues eating. Viserys stands up, "I am not hungry after all."

After he leaves Jon tries to get Daenarys to open up and eventually she does. They talk for hours even as the servants clear the table. Every now and then Mopatis would make a statement or speak up, but he just watches them. "Why did you run away Samwell Tarly?"

He coughs as Jon and Daenarys had spent the majority of the time speaking to one another. "Um...Short version your grace...I am not the son my father wanted...My size and all..."

"Oh I am sorry..."

"Don't be I found the courage to run away. Had I not Jon and I would have never met."

Eventually Mopatis excuses himself, and then one by one Jon's men; until all that is left is Jon and Daenarys. "Can you use a sword?" Jon asks.

"No...My brother doesn't believe that a Princess should use weapons..."

Jon sees the truth in that statement, but he will allow Daenarys to figure it out. "Many of our female ancestors were warriors...Visenya was one...Queen Allaerys."

Daenarys yawns, "Excuse me...I must retire..."

The morning Jon is in the training yard with his men practicing. Viserys joins them, "Is this Valyrian Steel..." He asks picking up Jon's sword.

"Aye...It is."

He unsheaths the blade, "Where did you get it?"

"I found it on Dragonstone."

Viserys sheaths the sword and puts it down, "I was made to understand that Stannis Baratheon resides at Dragonstone."

"He does..."

After practice Jon finds Daenarys in the gardens. "Have you ever seen the city?"

She looks at him, "My brother doesn't want me to leave the estate."

Jon smiles, "Come." She wears a hooded cloak to hide her hair and Jon takes her through the city. They explore the merchant's quarter, the docks the city square and they go to court When they return home Viserys is upset.

"Dany go to your room! Now!"

"Is something wrong?" Jon asks.

"Robert Baratheon has eyes everywhere..." Mopatis says.

"I see the way you look at my sister...She is not for you...She will marry Khal Drogo." Viserys says raising his voice.

"I only took her on a tour of the city...She wore a hooded cloak the whole time."

Later Jon goes to see Daenarys, her door is open and Viserys is yelling at her. "I see the way you look at him. You better still be a virgin when you marry Khal Drogo."

"Viserys calm down."

"Calm down!" He slaps her and then he grabs her, "You want to..."

That is when Jon grabs him by collar and slings him across the room. Viserys hits the floor and slides as Jon helps Dany up. "You ever hit her again like that and I will kill you..."

Viserys draws his sword and Daenarys gasps, but Jon is faster; drawing his sword Jon blocks the attack and swings again breaking Viserys' blade. Then he kicks Viserys in the chest. When he hits the ground Jon stands over him with his sword ready to strike. "Please don't kill my brother!" She begs.

Jon looks at her and then he places his foot in Viserys' chest and stabs his sword into the floor beside Viserys' head. "I am the son of the Dragon...The Son of Prince Rhaegar...Put your hands on her again and it is I who will wake the Dragon..." Viserys lays on his back cowering. "Do you understand me?"  
Jon backs away sheathing his sword and Viserys stands up looking at Mopatis who stands in the doorway.

"I am your King and I order you to kill this pretender..."

"Jon Stark is a guest under my roof. The gods will take poorly to me killing someone I have given guest rights to..."

Viserys storms off. Later Jon is summoned to Mopatis' solar, "Are you sure you don't want the Iron Throne? You see what he is like..."

"I am sure..."

The time finally comes for Daenarys to meet Khal Drogo.

"I guess I have no choice but to meet this Aegon or Jon..."


	16. Chapter 16

BRAN

Bran had accompanied his father and two sisters to the Capital. Bran is to be Squire to Ser Barristan Selmy; his first steps towards becoming a Knight and a member of the King's Guard. Though after traveling with Prince Joffrey Baratheon, Bran is seriously considering not joining the King's Guard. Joffrey is arrogant and thinks too much of himself. Bran also found him to be boastful of his skills. His brother Robb had bested him on several occasions at Winterfell while in the training yard. Even Bran was better than the Prince. Then there was the incident with his sister Arya and the Prince. As Bran walks up on the scene he watched as Prince Joffrey swings his sword at Arya, then later he is on the ground begging his sister not to kill him.

"What did you see?" The King asked Bran when the matter was bought before him.

Apparently Arya had been playing Knights with the butcher's boy. Sansa and Joffrey came upon them and Joffrey proceeded to attack Mycah, Arya came to his defense and as Joffrey threatened Arya her Dire Wolf Nymeria came to her defense and bit Joffrey. "When I arrived the Prince was swinging his sword at my sister...He called her a..." Bran looks at his father and he nods, "...He called her a cunt and threatened to kill her."

"Liar! He's lying!"

"That is when Nymeria came to my sisters defense...She bit the Prince and he fell...My sister pulled Nymeria off him. Then she picks up his sword and points in his face..."

"That is when he started whining like a baby and begging me not to hurt him..." Arya says interrupting.

Bran smirks, "Then she threw his sword into the River..."

"The boy and his sister obviously got together and made all this up..."

"I want to be a Knight one day Your Grace...A Knight does not lie..." Bran boldly replies.

It was after Snow died that Bran starts dreaming of a three eyed Raven. He also

"He also knows when to hold his tongue..." Cersei coldly replies.

"Enough!" Robert barks, "Children play...Ned you deal with yours and I will deal with mine..."

That should have been the end of the matter, but the Queen wanted blood for her son and demands one of the other wolves to take Nymeria's place. So Ned offers up his Dire Wolf Snow and commands one of his men to return Lady and Summer home to Winterfell. It was after Snow died that Bran starts dreaming of a three eyed Raven. He also has dreams of being a Wolf. The rest of the trip to the capital is uneventful; both Sansa and Arya blame the other for what happened to Snow and Nymeria.

"I don't see how she can love him. They just met." Arya says to Bran from the seat beside the wagon driver.

"People fall in live at first sight all the time..." Bran replies.

"Yeah, but with him. You saw the way he was at the river."

They laugh and Bran looks at Sansa from his horse. She is in the back of the wagon with Septa Modane having her own whispered conversation. After a month of travel they finally make it to the Capital. After getting settled in Bran starts his duties as a squire to the Lord Commander to the King's Guard. Everyday he helps Ser Barristan get into his armor, when he isn't wearing his armor Bran must polish it, and keep his sword razor sharp. On his off days Bran trains with the Lord Commander. Of the King's Guard he likes Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Hightower.

On one of his off days Bran follows Arya and meets her dancing instructor Syrio Ferrel. At first he watched from the shadows then he makes his presence known and asks to train with Arya. When Bran isn't training he is climbing as the Red Keep has more places to climb than Winterfell. In his dreams he sees the three eyed Raven more often and now there is boy in his dreams.

One day Bran is climbing the Dragon's tower. It is the highest tower in the Red Keep. A few times he almost falls, but Bran never falls. He enters through a window and goes down the steps. As he is walking through the main foyer a sound catches his attention. Curios Bran goes to the sound and gasps as he finds Ser Jaime with his sister the Queen. They are as man and wife. He watches for a few seconds then he sneaks away and runs when he is far enough away not to be heard.

"You think I should tell father?" Bran asks.

"No!" She replies, "A secret like that may get him killed...Perhaps that is what got Jon Arryn killed..."

"What do you mean?"

Arya tells Bran how she was in the catacombs and found the Dragon Skulls. She heard two men talking about Jon Arryn and their father. The day of the Tourney finally arrives. Bran is blown away the parade of Knights with their sigils. Some for great and minor houses, others are personal sigils of the Knights. "That will be me one day..." Bran says to his father.

"I look forward to seeing that son..."


	17. Chapter 17

DAENARYS

Her wedding is fast approaching, but all Dany can think about is Jon Stark or Aegon Targaryen as his mother Lyanna Stark named him. All the arrangements had been made. Khal Drogo is on his way to meet her. 60,000 Dothraki screamers to conquer Westeros for a bride. Her dowry includes one hundred horses, servants, slaves, gold, jewels and much more that will be presented at the wedding. It was all so that her brother Viserys could take back the Iron Throne. During the past few months she and Jon had grown close and there is a mutual attraction between the two of them.

Daenarys is in her room alone. She stares at the fire and then sticks her hand out placing her hand into the flames. She does not scream or flinch. The fire does not harm her. She had been able to do this from the age of thirteen. "I see you are a Fire-Walker..."

She yanks her hand from the fire on the torch and spins to find Jon. "I did not hear you come in..."

He walks up to her, "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since I was thirteen name days old..."

"Does Viserys know?"

"No..." She shyly replies, then she looks at Jon. "You called it Fire-Walking. What do you know of it?"

"Our great Uncle Aemon told me...Fire Walking is the ability to not be harmed by fire no matter how hot it is..."

"Can you do it?"

"No I am a fire-seer. I can see things before they happen by staring into any flame...There are also Fire Mages...Can Viserys do anything?"

She shakes her head, "No...Nothing I am aware of...He only tells me what he thinks I should know."

"He probably can't...He may be a Targaryen, but he is no Dragon, but I suspect you already know this." She looks away. "Dany. Look at me..." She steels her nerves trying to drive away all desires to kiss him, rip off his clothes, and make love to him. "Do you want this marriage?"

She smiles, "I am a woman...No one cares about my desires or wants."

"I care. If I did not I would not have asked."

"I want to go home." She says with great passion.

"And where is home?"

"Braavos...The house with the red door...I was happy there."

"Come with me...Let us leave this place together. My ship is docked in the harbor. We could be away before anyone knew we were gone."

She turns and walks to the balcony, but does not go out onto it. "That would be irresponsible. Your father and mother were careless and the entire country went to war..."

"My Grandfather...Your father murdered my mother's father and brother...The country would have gone to war anyway..."

She shakes her head, "Don't play word games...You know what I mean..." She replies turning to face him. She always found the strength to say what is on her mind when dealing with Jon.

"Yes, but what do you want?"

"What do you want? You are the heir to the Iron Throne and you would give away our birthright..."

"Viserys…"

"Is unfit to rule...You know this."

Jon walks up to her, "Then you take the Iron Throne...I love you and I think you love me as well...Come with me...I didn't tell Viserys, but I found Aegon the Conqueror's hidden treasure...We can use it to buy an army..."

"And Viserys?"

"He is no Dragon...And he has no love for you. He is only using you to get what he wants. The reason he doesn't want you to learn the sword is because if you do it will build your confidence..."

"I...I...I can't just turn my back on him..." Jon sighs and leaves.

The day finally arrives to meet Khal Drogo. "You look beautiful." Jon says.

"Thank you." She replies.

Mopatis instructs them all on meeting Khal Drogo, Daenarys was not speak, but meet his stare as she is a Princess. They stand together as a large tall man with a long braid rides up on his horse with four men riding with him. Mopatis greets Khal Drogo in the Dothraki language. He just stares at Dany and then a few minutes later he and his men ride off.

Three days later a wedding feat is held on the grounds outside the city. A priest of Pentos officiates and marries them. Daenarys finds the Dothraki to be very interesting. They have no inhibitions when it comes to intimacy and things that should be done in private. Some of the things she witnesses sitting beside her new husband are erotically arousing. Every now and then she would steal a look at Jon.

 **PART II**

 **JON**

Jon tries to show happiness for Daenarys, but inside he wants to take his sword, kill all the Dothraki, take Daenarys and sail away. Jon is presented to Ser Jorah Mormont, "Are you any relation to Lord Commander Jeor Mormont?"  
"My father..."

"I remember now...You were accused of selling poachers into slavery and escaped justice."

"I will regret that until the day I die..."

Jon sits with his men and Sam as the wedding gifts are presented to Daenarys and Khal Drogo. Off to the side there are a group of Dothraki pointing and laughing at Sam. Eventually one of the them gets up and walks over to Sam. _**"It would take six horses to hold this one..."**_

The Dothraki laugh and so does Viserys as Mopatis translates. "I am sorry I do not speak your language..."

 _ **"Are you a boy, a girl, or some thing belched from a cow's ass..."**_

Jon sighs and stands up, "Ser Jorah...Please tell him to leave my friend alone!" Jon says in a commanding voice.

After Ser Jorah translates the Dothraki laughs, _**"They grow them pretty across the poisoned water..."**_ Again many Dothraki laugh, _**"Is he your woman that you would come to his aid?"**_

Ser Jorah Translates, "Tell him that where I come from...It is an honor to defend one's friends from men who take pleasure in abusing those they consider easy prey..."

"Amog asks if you would draw swords?"

"Tell him I would be honored to make him yield..."

"If you fight him Lord Stark it will be to the death..."

Daenarys stands up, "No...Tell him to stop this."

"I cannot Khaleesi. It is a matter of honor."

A place is made and Jon has his armor removed to fight like a Dothraki. "If you beat him you will gain their respect..."

"Give me an Arahk…" Khal Drogo throws Jon his sword. Jon nods to him.

Men start beating on drums while the women chant Dothraki battle songs. Amog makes the first attack leaping at Jon swinging his Arahk. _**"When facing a swordsman using a foreign style of fighting you are unfamiliar with...Stay on the defensive, adapt to his style, and look for an opening...Use your speed, but if he is faster use his speed against him..."**_

Ser Rodrick's words echo in Jon's mind as he fights Amog. Amog is fast, but in regards to speed Jon is faster. His speed enables him to block all of Amog's attacks and learn his patterns. After seven moves Jon counters and goes on the offensive. Amog manages to elbow Jon in the head. He rolls away and thrusts his sword to keep Amog at a distance until he can reset. Jon twirls his sword from side to side which allows him to get back to his feet.

As they fight the Dothraki chant howl and scream. Eventually Jon hooks his sword into Amog's and yanks his weapon away. Then Jon slashes him across the stomach. Amog goes down to one knee.

"YEILD!" Jon commands.

 _ **"I will not kill me or I will kill your friend...Only blood will bring you peace..."**_

Ser Jorah translates. Jon yells and slashes him across the neck. It was the first time Jon had taken a life. The Dothraki congratulate him on a battle well fought. Amog's woman leans over his body whaling and lamenting his death. Amog's friends and Kin take up his body.

"Is that the first time you ever killed a man?" Jorah asks later after Khal Drogo had taken Dany away to bed her.

"Aye..."

"It won't be your last..." He offers Jon a drink. "I have heard some rumors about you...Are you truly the son of Rhaegar Targaryen?"

Jon looks at Jorah, "Who told you that?"

"I hear things..." Jon stares at him, "I heard Mopatis talking."

"Yes I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and if you ever repeat that to another soul I will kill you..." Jon walks away.


	18. Chapter 18

TYRION

Tyrion shakes Mormont's hand before mounting his horse to leave. Then he rides out of the gate with his guards. They stop at a village not far from the wall. At sunrise they ride off heading south. Eventually they reach Winterfell, but are not received well by Robb Stark and Lady Catelyn. "Have I done something to offend you Lord Stark? Or you Lady Stark?"

Robb and Catelyn exchange looks. They had received a message from Lysa Arryn blaming the Lannisters for her husband's death. "They say the apple does not fall far from the tree...On the King's Road Prince Joffrey attacked my sister Arya and her friend a boy named Mycah. My sister's Dire Wolf came to her defense and bit the Prince...Your sister the Queen insisted that one of the other two Dire Wolves die since Arya ran off her Dire Wolf...My father killed Snow his Dire Wolf and sent Summer and Lady home..."

"Dire Wolves are dangerous wild animals..."

"Our Wolves do not attack unless we command them too or we are threatened..."

"I see and I am to blame for the actions of my sister Your Queen and her son...Our houses are to be joined...Prince Joffrey is to be your son by law Lady Catelyn and your brother by law Lord Stark..."

"Time will tell if he is worthy suitor for my sister..."

"How long do you intend stay Lord Tyrion?"

He bows, "I will not trouble you or your House Lady Stark I will find more welcoming company in Winter Town..." Tyrion leaves the main hall and spends two days in Winter Town drinking and whoring before he leaves. News of what happened on the King's Road did not surprise him at all. Cersei is fiercely protective of her children. Though he found it unwise of her to insist on the death of one of the Dire Wolves. She is drawing unwanted attention to herself and her children. Tyrion leaves wanting to leave the North for good and be in the Capital again. They stop at Torrhen Square even though it is out of the way. When they arrive Tyrion is greeted as a hero, the news of him saving Lord Commander Mormont's life had spread like wild fire through the North.

He leaves the town in high spirits, unaware of what is brewing in the South and will spread across Westeros. He stops at the twins but only for a night. Eventually Tyrion makes it to the crossroads inn where the incident with the Dire Wolves happened. "Lord Tyrion Lannister?"

"Who is asking?" Tyrion is about to leave when he is confronted by men of the Riverlands.

"Ser Hoster Blackwood of Raventree Hall...And in the name of Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun...I place thee under arrest..."

His men try to intervene; two are killed by crossbow, one by a sword to the gut and the last is killed by a sell sword named Bronn. They take him to Raventree Hall and Tyrion is placed in the dungeons. Three days later Tyrion is taken from the dungeons and to the main hall where Lady Catelyn Stark is waiting, "Lord Tyrion a pleasure to see you again..."

"Lady Catelyn...May I ask what the meaning of all this is?"

She smiles, "King Robert is dead...And my good husband learned the truth about your sister and brother...All her children were fathered by the Kingslayer, but I think you already know that...My husband has been placed in the black cells...And you are my prisoner until he is freed..."

"I'm afraid you will get nowhere by holding me...You see my family holds no love for me. So you may as well let me go..."

"I hear your brother cares for you...And I am willing to bet that your father will do anything for his beloved Kingslayer…"

They place a bag over Tyrion's head and take him away. A few days later they remove the bag and Tyrion frowns after looking around. "You aren't taking me to Winterfell...too many mountains..."

"How very perceptive of you..."

"You are taking me to the Eyrie..." Catelyn does not answer. Tyrion stares at the fire, tempted to kill everyone and free himself. He sighs as his life is not in any immediate danger and there is still the possibility of talking his way out of this all he had to do was wait for the right moment. Two days after they are ambushed by men of the hilltribes. Tyrion convinces Lady Stark to cut him free and he manages to kill a man and save Lady Stark's life.

"I suppose my heroism didn't earn me any points with you did it?" She just looks at him.

 **THE EYRIE**

"The Bloody Gate...They say no army can pass the gate without paying a heavy toll of blood..."

"The perfect place to keep you..." Catelyn replies.

"And what of your son? What he is doing?"

"Your nephew has called my son to King's Landing to swear fealty...He is going but not alone..."

"I see..." Tyrion shakes his head. "You know what my father will do when he hears about all this?"

"I can imagine he will call all his banners as well..."

"Listen to me! We can end all this before it gets to far...Let me go and I promise your husband will be set free..."

Catelyn looks at him, "You almost sound sincere, but there is the little matter of Jon Arryn's death..."

"What does Jon Arryn's death have to do with anything?"

"I suppose you will play the innocent on this as well..." Tyrion just stares at her, "...Lord Arryn found out the truth and your family poisoned him."

Tyrion had considered the possibility, but he didn't believe it. Cersei was many things, but she wasn't reckless and she would not resort to such a tactic especially since Jon Arryn would have done everything to secure her safety before telling Robert. And poison was not Jaime's style for he liked to confront his enemies face to face. Tyrion tries to explain all this to Catelyn Stark. "...And ask yourself my lady. Who benefits the most from Jon Arryn's death?"

"Your sister and brother..." She coldly replies as they walk through the pass towards the Eyrie.

"True enough, but my brother is not the type to kill with Poison, he would challenge Jon Arryn to a duel...And as for my sister she is impulsive, but not reckless. Jon Arryn was an honorable man...My sister would take that into account and only act if she felt Jon was an actual threat...Besides you say he was poisoned..How could my sister get close enough to him and all those who served him was extremely loyal to him. They wouldn't betray him for a mountain of gold..."

She stops and looks down at Tyrion, "Who then?"

"As I said the person who benefits the most from Jon Arryn's death..."

He stares into her eyes hoping she would come to the same conclusion he did, "You mean my sister?"

"Jon Arryn dies and she becomes the Lady of the Vale until her son comes of age..."

"My sister..."

"Is not the little girl you grew up with...When was the last time you saw her?"

Catelyn does not reply and they continue on. "Why have you bought him here?" Lysa Arryn asks.

"To answer for his family's crimes against our Houses...My son has called his banners and so has our brother. If you send the Knights of the Vale the Lannisters and anyone else who would support them will be no match for us...Jon will have justice...Isn't that what you want?"

Lysa stands up "I want my son to be safe! I will not send the Knights of the Vale into war...They will remain here to protect their Lord..."

The more she talks the more Tyrion is convinced of Lady Arryn's guilt in Jon Arryn's death. "I am your family as well! Our goals align."

"These people will do anything to stay in power and I will not risk my son's safety!"

"Lady Arryn..." Tyrion says drawing their attention. "...It is nice to see you again."

"Your words will change imp..."

"Tell me did you poison poor Jon Arryn because he was going to send your son away or was it because he finally saw you for the unstable shrew you are you?"

"You can't talk to my mother like that...Make the little man fly!" Robin Arryn screams sitting beside his mother.

"He will fly sweet son, but first he will confess...Mod! Take Lord Lannister to the sky cells..."

The infamous sky cells of the Eyrie. Tyrion had read about them but he never thought he would end up in one. "Well the sky-cells certainly live up to their reputation." Tyrion says walking to the edge where a wall should be. The cell is open to the elements, one good wind and he would fall to his death or freeze if it rained. Tyrion looks at the torch on the wall and the fire flickers as he is tempted to burn his way to freedom. But could he control enough fire to escape. Soon fatigue takes over and Tyrion falls asleep.

When he awakens many hours later; he is one roll from falling to his doom. "By the gods!" Tyrion is hungry, tired, and angry. "Okay time to think...' He sits in the corner and eventually he comes up with a plan. With a few clever words Tyrion is able to convince the goaler Mord to allow him to speak with Lady Arryn.

"Sky-cells always break them...Have you come to confess Lord Tyrion?"

Tyrion lowers his head, "Yes I have come to confess my crimes and those of my family House Lannister...Where do I begin..." The main hall is filled with noble ladies and lords, Knights, and a few Sell-swords. "I am a drunk...A man whore...I have slept with countless women...I have lied and cheated...I am not good at violence but I am good at convincing others to commit violence on my behalf...When I was seven. I saw a servant girl bathing in the river...I stole her clothes and the poor girl was forced to return to the castle naked...When I close my eyes I can still see her rather large tits bouncing as she ran..."

A few people start to smirk and laugh...

"When I was ten put goat shit into my uncle's shoes and I blamed his squire to escape justice...The poor boy was flogged. At twelve I made the bald man cry..." He motions with his hands as if jerking off. "...I flogged my sausage into the turtle stew which do I believe my sister ate or at least I hoped she did...There was that time I bought a jackass and a honeycomb into a brothel..."

Lysa jumps up interrupting him, "Silence!"

"What happened next?" Robin asks.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Confessing..."

"You are accused of poisoning my late husband and your family has arrested my sister's good husband to hide their crimes..."

Tyrion hunches his shoulder, "I know nothing of those things..."

"Mord! Take him back to the Sky-cells and find one with a more slanted floor..."

Tyrion looks around, "Is this the way justice is done in the Eyrie...Do you accuse a man and lock him away without putting him on trial..."

"So it is trial you want?"

"I do...Show me evidence that I had knowledge of poisoning Jon Arryn..."

"My husband learned your sister's filthy secret...That her children were fathered by Ser Jaime Lannister..."

"If that were so tell me...Why didn't King Robert do something...We all know that the King was not a man to piss off or betray...If that were true my sister and brother would be dead..."

"Baratheons are black of hair!" Catelyn says speaking up, "All Lannisters are gold of hair..."

"So what Lady Catelyn...Your husband is brown of hair and your daughter Sansa is red of hair. Does that make her any less his?"

"Make the bad man fly!" Robin shouts again.

Tyrion sighs, "Since reason and common sense have left the Vale I demand a trial by combat..."Some people start laughing, "...and I name Ser Jaime Lannister as my champion." They stop laughing.

"The Kingslayer is many leagues from here."

"Send a Raven my brother will come and I will wait..."

"But I will not...You wanted a trial by combat and a trial by combat you shall have..."

"Is there no one who will stand for me?" Eventually one of the Sell-Swords stands for Tyrion. "What's your name friend?" Tyrion asks as they ride through the bloody gate towards freedom. The Sell-Sword had beaten Ser Vargis in single combat. He had tired Vargis out who had worn full armor and killed him.

"Bronn."

"Bronn...What no family name?"

"My family name ain't worth mentioning...So tell me...How much are we talking about?"

"So much gold you will never have sell your sword again..." Tyrion stops his horse, "Fight for me...Keep my council and you will never want again..."

"Sounds good...So long as I don't have to kiss your ass..." On they go and after a few miles Bronn starts singing.

"How far do you think we have come?"

"I find that when traveling time goes by faster when one does not ask that question...You ask and then you will ask again and well you won't get anywhere."

Tyrion smiles, "Makes sense..." They make camp after Bronn catches a deer.

Tyrion dreams of a warm bed and his wife Tysha. In his dreams he is undressing her, but is awakened just before he touches her breasts. "Wake up!"

"What is it? Oh." They are surrounded by hill tribesmen. "Hello good men...Would like to come and sit at our fire and share our food..."

"I Shagga of the Stonecrows and I take what I will little man..."

"I am Tyrion of House Lannister..."

"How would you like to die Tyrion of House Lannister?"

Tyrion smiles, "An old man in my bed with a woman at my side..."

They all start laughing, "I like you little man...You make Shagga laugh...Kill the other one..."

"No wait...How would you like to be rich...Better how would you like to become the new Lords of the Vale."

"Little man make promises he cannot keep..."

"I am Queen's brother...The King is my nephew...I can make it happen."

Shagga looks at Tyrion then his men, "Kill the big man..."

Tyrion looks at Bronn as he gets ready to make his last stand. He can't let them kill him, so Tyrion does the one thing he swore he would never do or show anyone unless it called for it. He points his hand at the camp fire and it leaps towards his hand in a strait line. Everyone stops and stares as the flames dance above his right hand. Then Tyrion points his hand at Shagga and with a roar the flames fly at him and kills Shagga.

"Anyone else want the same?" Tyrion asks as Shagga howls in pain and falls to his knees.

"Holy shit!" Bronn says.

The rest of the Hill Tribesmen drop their weapons and fall to their knees, _**"THRAKA!"**_ A man says looking at the others.

 _ **"THRAKA! THRAKA! THRAKA!"**_ They all shout.

"We swear to serve the Little Fire god in man's flesh from this day until the gods take us..."

"I accept your oath and you and the rest of your people must swear to never tell another living soul what you saw today..."

"We swear so swear Thraka!"

"How in the seven hells did you do that?" Bronn asks later.

"I don't know...I have been able to do it since I was nine name days old...First time it happened I was angry with my sister and almost burned the castle down...As time passed I taught myself to control it..."

"If I could do that I would be king of the world..."

Tyrion stops his horse as they lead the hill tribesmen, "Promise me you never tell another living soul that saw what you saw..."

"I swear...by all the gods old and new..."


	19. Chapter 19

ROBB

To Robb Winterfell seemed a lot less with his father, sisters Sansa, Arya, and brother Bran gone south with the King. Eddard Stark had gone to fill the position of Hand of the King making him the second most powerful man in the realm. Sansa was to marry Prince Joffrey, though if he had the power Robb would break off that engagement. When Robb met Joffrey, he found him arrogant, a snob, and boastful. Robb grew up hearing of King Robert's exploits on the battlefield. How he defeated three armies in one day. His loss to Randyl Tarly, his win in the Step Stones against Jon Connington. Robb saw none of those things in Joffrey Baratheon; both in looks and mannerism. In fact he saw none of Robert in any of his children. Lady Catelyn thought that Arya would benefit from being at court and seeing proper southern ladies. May the gods Old and New watch over those who try to change her. Bran was on his way to becoming a Knight.

With his father gone Robb is the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North in his father's place. It is up to him to ensure the King's Peace, make sure the Northern Lords are paying their contributions to reinforcing the Night's Watch in preparation for the Long Night. Four weeks after they left a man returned to Winterfell with the Dire Wolves Lady and Summer. Catelyn was furious when she learned what happened on the King's Road and was very tempted to travel to the Capital and give the Queen a piece of her mind. Luckily Robb and Maester Luwin were able to stop her.

A week after that Lord Tyrion stops at Winterfell to rest...

Robb and his Lady mother sit at the high table as Tyrion enters the main hall. "What brings you back to our halls Lord Lannister?"

"To drink more of our wine I would wager..." Cat says sarcastically.

"Have I done something to offend you Lord Stark? Or you Lady Stark?"

Robb and Catelyn exchange looks. They had received a message from Lysa Arryn blaming the Lannisters for her husband's death. "They say the apple does not fall far from the tree...On the King's Road Prince Joffrey attacked my sister Arya and her friend a boy named Mycah. My sister's Dire Wolf came to her defense and bit the Prince...Your sister the Queen insisted that one of the other two Dire Wolves die since Arya ran off her Dire Wolf...My father killed Snow his Dire Wolf and sent Summer and Lady home..."

"Dire Wolves are dangerous wild animals..."

"Our Wolves do not attack unless we command them too or we are threatened..."

"I see and I am to blame for the actions of my sister Your Queen and her son...Our houses are to be joined...Prince Joffrey is to be your son by law Lady Catelyn and your brother by law Lord Stark..."

"Time will tell if he is worthy suitor for my sister..." Robb coldly replies.

"How long do you intend stay Lord Tyrion?" Catelyn asks.

He bows, "I will not trouble you or your House Lady Stark I will find more welcoming company in Winter Town..."

"Thank the gods I hoping he would leave." Cat says.

"Until your Lord husband can get proof about the Lannisters involvement in Jon Arryn's death we should be more careful about how we treat the Lannisters." Maester Luwin says.

"Doesn't matter he's gone now..."

The next day Rickon is staring at Robb, "You promised!" He pouts.

Robb looks at Theon, "Do you recall me making a promise about going riding with Rickon…"

Theon pretends to think, "Nope I don't recall any promises..."

"Stop teasing your brother and take him riding..." Catelyn says trying not to laugh.

Robb grabs Rickon and starts tickling him, "Of course I remember you little Wildling..." The horses are saddled and they leave Winterfell through the hunter's gate heading into the Wolf's wood.

They ride at a slow pace, "I can go fast!" Rickon declares a mile from the castle.

"Rickon wait!"

He breaks off into a gallop, Robb and Theon give chase, "Rickon slow down!" Theon yells.

That is when Robb's horse is struck by several arrows and he falls off. "Robb!" He screams as an arrow hits him in the leg.

Robb's horse rears as a line of vines is pulled up in front of him. A man runs up and tries to pull him off, but he swings his sword and kills the man with a blow to the head. Robb looks over and sees two men converging on Theon. He gallops back and swings his sword striking one man in the shoulder and wounding him severely. This allows Theon to stab the other in the gut with his dagger. With an arrow in his leg Theon takes out his bow and nocks an arrow. He shots down a man hiding behind a tree. Robb takes out his horn and blows; when an arrow catches him in the shoulder.

Both he and Theon hide behind a tree, "I got one of the archers..."

"I will be bate...Don't miss..."

Theon nods as Robb runs from cover. The man takes aim, but before he can shoot Theon shoots the man in the neck killing him. When they find Rickon two men and a woman are holding him hostage.

"Drop your weapons..."

"Let him go...I blew my horn...Men will be here soon...If you surrender now I will spare your lives..."

"Swear on the Old gods..." The woman says.

"Shut up bitch!"

She charges the man who called her a bitch and plunges her dagger into his skull, "I told you I would kill you if you called me a bitch again..." She looks at the other man, "Harold let him go..."

"He may be lying..."

"I am not lying. As the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North I swear on the honor of House Stark that if you let my brother go I will spare your lives..."

He slowly lowers the dagger and releases Rickon who runs into Robb's arms. Just then men show up on horseback. "I want their heads!" Catelyn screams after hearing what happened.

"Mother...Rickon is alive and I gave my word...These two will serve us..."

Two weeks after Tyrion left a Raven arrives from the capital...

 ** _Robb I write this letter with a heavy heart. Our good King Robert Baratheon is dead, killed from wounds he suffered from a Boar while hunting. Father has been charged with Treason. He conspired with Robert's brothers to take the Iron Throne from my beloved Joffrey. The Lannisters are treating me well and providing me with every comfort. I beg you; keep the peace. Come to King's Landing and swear fealty to King Joffrey and prevent any strife between the Great Houses of Lannister and Stark..._**

 ** _Your Faithful Sister Sansa_**

"Treason!" Catelyn says after Robb reads the letter.

"Your daughter's handwriting my lady..."

"And the Queen's words...No mention of Arya or Bran..."

"They won't hurt any of them...They would be fools to do so..."

"We have to do something..." Theon says.

"And we will..." Robb looks at Maester Luwin, "Call the banners."

"All of them My Lord?"

"Robb!"

"The Lannisters want me to come to King's Landing...I will with an army at my back..."

"If you do this...You are declaring war on the Iron Throne...This is no game."

"They have my father! Your husband in a dungeon!"

"I know, but we must not be rash..." She looks at Luwin, "Maester Luwin...How far would you say Lord Tyrion's journey has bought him?"

"He should be well past Moat Cailin by now...I would say he should be nearing the crossroads inn by now..."

"Send a Raven to the Blackwoods. Instruct them to take Lord Tyrion prisoner..."

"What will that accomplish?" Robb asks, "From what I hear the Queen and her father hate Tyrion Lannister."

"True but his brother loves him...The Kingslayer will ask his father to bargain for Tyrion Lannister..."

"Good plan..." Theon says, "But Robb still needs to make a show of strength..."

Cat looks at Luwin, "Theon Greyjoy is right my lady...Summon the banners."

"We ask House Tully and Arryn for help...When the Iron Throne sees the forces assembling against them...They will release father and my siblings..." Reluctantly Cat agrees and while the Lords of the North converge on Winterfell Catelyn Stark and Ser Rodrick ride south to collect Tyrion Lannister. Within two weeks all are gathered in the main hall. "My Lords and Ladies...I thank you all for showing your support of House Stark and answering the call...My father has been unjustly imprisoned..."

"Winter is coming for House Lannister..." Someone screams.

"To the seven hells with Joffrey Baratheon..." Another yells.

"We will march to Riverlands...My Uncle Lord Edmure has agreed...We must make a show of strength..." Before leaving the next day Robb speaks with Rickon.

He tries not to cry, "Please don't go..."

"I must and I need you to be strong...You are the acting Lord of Winterfell..."

"I don't want to be the Lord of Winterfell..." He sobs.

"I know, but remember who you are...You are Rickon Stark of Winterfell...Your blood goes all the way back Bran the Builder...You were named for King Rickon...A great King who ruled long ago..."

"Really?"

Robb smiles, "Really..."

The Northern army numbers 20,000 not including the men left behind to help defend the North and aid the watch. By the time Robb reaches Riverrun both Stannis and his brother Renly have declared themselves King's. "Renly has the support of over half the Stormlands and House Tyrell. We should support Renly..." Edmure Tully says.

Robb shakes his head, sitting beside his mother who had returned from the Vale. Her sister refuses to help and Tyrion Lannister got away through trial by combat. "Renly can't be King before Stannis..." He says.

"I would rather drink horse piss than support Stannis..." Lord Umber says causing everyone to laugh.

Robb hears his mother lean over to Edmure, "And where is the Lord Walder Frey..."

Edmure huffs, "The Late Walder Frey you mean...The old goat is hold up in his castle refusing to answer the call unless father and I agree to marry one of retched daughters..." Maester Cornwell walks up to Edmure and hands him a letter. "My gods no!"

Robb looks at him, "Silence!" He calls and the hall goes quiet.

"Edmure what is it?" Cat asks.

"I can't..." He hands the letter to Robb.

"Lord Stark?" Theon says.

Robb drops the letter, "Robb what is it?" Catelyn asks.

Theon picks it up, "son of Bitch!"

"What does it say?"

"Lord Stark has been beheaded..."

The hall goes into an uproar, "Fuck the Lannisters!" Lady Mormont yells.

"To the seven hells with Joffrey Baratheon!"

"MY LORDS!" Great Jon Umber yells, "My ladies...There is only one way to answer this..." He spits, "That is what I say to Joffrey...to Stannis...and to Renly...What do they know of the Wolf's Wood...The Old gods or the wall...I say we give them a war they will never forget..." He draws his sword, "There is the only King I will bow to...The King in the North!" One by one they all confirm Robb as their King. Even Theon bows and calls Robb King.

Robb stands up, "If you will have me as your King then I accept..." He draws his sword, "...We fight to free the North and the Riverlands from the Iron Throne...We fight to avenge my father...and we fight to free my sisters. We give them so much blood that they will beg for peace!"

"THE KING IN THE NORTH!" They all shout.


	20. Chapter 20

JEOR MORMONT

 **CASTLE BLACK**

When Joffrey became King he cut off all support to the Watch and ordered all the kingdoms to do the same. Everyone but the Riverlands and the North obeyed, especially with the south gearing up for war. Before Robert died he sent many new recruits to the wall. By the time of his death the Night's Watch had three thousand new recruits, not including what the Northern, River, Vale, and even the Iron Born Lords had sent to the wall. Orphans, former thieves, rapists, second and third sons of noble and common birth raised the ranks of the Watch. Castle Black, Shadow Tower, and East Watch were overflowing with recruits.

Plans were made to open two castles on the wall; Hoarfrost Hill and Sable Hall. Masons and carpenters were sent to both castles to make them ready. Lumber was coming in from all over the North. Those recruits with skills in carpentry and masonry were sent to help get the castles ready. Food came from the Reach in abundance until Robert died. Jorah walks with Ser Allister, Benjen Stark, and First Builder Yarwick beside him, "This idiot boy was at Winterfell with his father and saw the dam White Walkers and he cuts us off...With all these dam people to feed..."

"There is hunting in the Gift and we can send at least a hundred Rangers North to scout for food..." Benjen says.

Jeor stops on the porch and sighs, "I am loath to send men North of the wall with what is waiting out there for us..."

"We can make contact with Mance Rayder and make peace..."

"With the fucking Wildlings...They'll stab us in the back first chance they get..." Ser Allister says.

"Call the senior members of the Watch...We have a decision to make..."

After three days of talking Jeor decides to lead two hundred men to the Fist of the First Men to make contact with Mance Rayder the self-proclaimed King Beyond the Wall. With Benjen at his side Jeor rides through the tunnel to the other side and head towards Craster's Keep. They arrive at the Keep after a week's march. "Jeor Mormont and Benjen Stark...What do ya want?"

"We need shelter for the night and information..."

Craster is hard man, of five feet eleven inches. Not well respected by the men of the Watch or the other free folk; because of his practice of sleeping with his daughters, having children with them and them and sleeping with the next generation. "You know the law around here..."

"Aye your house...Your rules..."

"And if any man touches my daughters..."

"No one will touch your daughters...You have my word..."

They sit around the fire and Craster tells them everything he knows about Mance Rayder. The next day Jeor leads them North towards the Fist of the First men. Within two weeks they reach the Fist of the First Men. When they arrive the Half Hand is waiting with fifty men and four prisoners. "You made it." The Half Hand says.

"Of course we did..."

"This angry son of bitch is Tormund Giant's Bane...The ginger is Ygritte...The other bitch is Vale and that is called Fox..."

"Release them..." Jeor orders shocking the Free Folk and the Half Hand. "I have a message for Mance Rayder...Tell him I want to meet face to face to discuss terms of peace...We know why you are gathering and we have seen the Wights…"

"How do I know this ain't some type of trick?" Tormund asks.

Jeor nods and looks at his men, "I need a volunteer to go with them..."

"I'll go..." Benjen Stark says.

"I'll go as well..."

"Tell Mance to get here as quickly as possible...If your people kill my men you can stay beyond the wall when the Long Night comes for all of us..." As they wait for Mance's arrival Jeor has his men fortify their position. They dig trenches, build barricades, and archer towers. They also booby trap the path up to the fist. During the work a new recruit named Pyp finds a cache.

"Dragonglass…" A young man by the name of Allan Mazin; a noble born and third son. "The Old legends say Dragonglass is useful against White Walkers and their Whites...We can kill them with it...Dragonglass , fire, and Valyrian steel."

"How do you know that?" Pyp asks.

"My father made sure his children are aware of the old legends of the North..."

"Distribute them among our best fighters..." On the second day after finding the Dragonglass it starts to get colder. The wind starts blowing, a fog moves in and the snow starts falling. "Where the hell did this come from..."

Ser Will runs up to Jeor, "My Lord they are here...This is how it starts..."

"Prepare for battle! All men prepare for battle..." Jeor yells commanding.

A horn sounds three times, "They're coming up the path!" An archer yells from the tower as he fires arrows down the path.

Men pour oil on the boulders, then Edd cuts the rope releasing the boulders down the path. Horrible screeches echo up the fist. The trap slows them down, but eventually the first Wights make it up. "Archers!" Mormont screams. They light their arrows and fire. The Wights swarm the archer towers knocking all twelve down and killing the men.

"Rally to me!" Jeor screams, that is when an ice spear flies past him and strikes Will in the chest killing him.

"Will!" Edd screams.

Mormont raises his sword Long Claw, roars and leads the charge against the Whites...

 **BENJEN STARK**

Benjen and the Half-Hand lead Mance, Tormund, Vale, Rattleshirt, Ygritte, Magmar of the Thenns, and Orell towards the Fist of the First Men. They pause when they come upon the path that leads up to the Fist, It is blocked by boulders. "What the hell is this?" Rattleshirt asks.

"No...no...no!" Benjen leads them to another path and when they arrive at the top of the Fist the camp is in ruins.

"Looks like the White Walkers got here before us..." Tormund says.

"We were too late." The Half Hand says.

"All is not lost..." Mance says looking at Orell, "Find them..."

Orell sits down crossing his legs and then his eyes turn white as he enters the mind of his Eagle. The Eagle flies off heading south. Many hours pass before he returns to his mind. "They are alive...Heading south on foot..."

"Is Lord Mormont alive?" The Half Hand asks.

"Yes..."

"How many survived?" Benjen asks.

"Less than sixty..."

"Now what?" Rattleshirt asks.

Benjen looks at the Half Hand and they nod, "We return with you to your camp and then we march to the wall together..."

 **JEOR**

After two weeks of hard marching they finally make it to Craster's Keep. "You lot look like shit..."

"Aye! We need food and rest..."

"What you got to trade..."

"Look my men have been through hell...We need a few days to tend the wounded and rest...Then we will be on our way..."


	21. Chapter 21

ARYA AND BRAN

 **ARYA**

Memories of Joffrey lying on his back begging for his life often put a smile on Arya's face. For a long time she blamed her sister for what happened on the King's Road and was very angry with her. She had to let that anger go considering the current state of her family. Things were going well, without her mother there to object her father the Hand of the King Lord Eddard Stark had hired a sword master from Braavos to teach Arya how to use a sword. Everyday she trained with him. Sometimes he gave her weird exercises like chasing cats or standing on one foot. Sometimes Bran would come and train with her.

Then everything fell apart. Lord Stark had decided to send his daughters home; Sansa had vehemently objected. Bran would stay in the capital. On the day they were to leave Arya is with Syrio Ferrel when Ser Mandon Moore came to fetch her. When Syrion demanded to know why Lord Stark would send them and not his own men a fight broke out. Arya ran off on Syrio's orders chanting, "Not today!" As she ran. She found her father's men dead in the courtyard of the Hand's tower. When a stable boy tried to take her prisoner Arya stabbed with her sword needle which she found. She eventually escaped the Red Keep running from shadow to shadow always hiding from the city watch and Lannister guards.

Three days later she is running through alley when she hears her name, "Arya!"

Recognizing the voice she stops, "Bran!" They run towards each other and hug.

 **"How did you get away?"** They say at the same time and laugh.

"You first..." Bran says.

"I was with Syrio when they came. He wouldn't allow them to take me and told me to run. I found needle and our father's men dead. How did you escape?"

"I was locked in room in the Tower, but I escaped by climbing out the window..."

They start walking, "Come I have a place to hide..." Arya leads Bran to the catacombs.

"The Targaryens built these tunnels..." Bran says.

"I found them exploring the city...There is one that goes all the way to the Red Keep."

"You got any food?" Arya unwraps a loaf of bread and gives Bran a piece. "Where did you get this?" He asks after taking a bite.

"Stole it from a cart in the market...I'm too fast for the White Cloaks to catch..."

"We have to get out of the city..."

"How?"

He hunches his shoulders, "Between the two of us we can escape..."

"What about Sansa?"

"I climbed up to her room, she is too scared and won't come with me..."

Arya sighs, "We'll have to leave her here...Or can you get to Joffrey's room..."

"Why?"

"We can hold him hostage until they let Sansa go..."

"How are we going to get Joffrey out of his room without the guards knowing..."

"Joffrey is a coward...You bested him with a sword at Winterfell...I could probably beat him."

Bran shakes his head, "Its too risky..." Bran finishes the bread, "Do you have any more?"

"This is for me..." The next morning before Bran wakes up, Arya leaves to steal more food. She returns with four apples, another loaf of bread and some sausages.

"You could have let me come with you."

"You would have gotten caught. Besides I am faster than you..." She pulls out a mask she made from a shirt, "And I have this."

Bran takes it and laughs causing Arya to laugh as well, "You think they will hurt father?" He asks growing serious.

"They had better not..."

A week had passed since the Stark men were killed and Eddard Stark arrested. When Arya returns with food Bran is gone. She decides to wait until he returns. When Arya gets tired of waiting she decides to try and find him. "Arya!" He calls just before she is about to leave.

"Where have you been?"

"I went back to the Red Keep to see what I can find out..."

"You could have been caught or followed..."

"Well I wasn't! Now do you want to know what I learned?"

"Sure..."

"Father had been arrested for treason..."

"Treason! That is a filthy lie!"

"I know...They accuse him of trying to take the throne from Joffrey..." They sit down and eat some of the food Arya stole.

"Is that all?"

"Robb has called his banners...Stannis and Renly claim to be the King and there is a rumor that Joffrey along with his brother and sister are bastards..." Arya bites her lip, "You think its true?"

"Got to be. Why else would they arrest father, but to keep him quiet..."

Three weeks pass and Arya is out once again. She does her stealing in different parts of the city and she always wears her mask. She is walking through the streets ear the Street of sisters when people start running. "What's happening?"

"They're taking him to the Sept of Baelor to confess..."

"Who?"

"The Hand of the King..."

Arya wants to go and fetch Bran, but she decides to go to the Sept. When she arrives people are throwing things at her father as they lead him to the Steps of the Sept. Arya climbs onto the large base of Baelor's statue to get a good look. Her heart sinks at seeing the condition of her father. Sansa is standing by the Queen. "I Eddard Stark former Hand to King Robert confess my crimes before gods and men. I did plot with Robert's brothers to take the Iron Throne from his son Prince Joffrey...He is the rightful King of the Andels and the First Men...The Protector of the Realm...Lord of the Seven Kingdoms...I ask the gods to have mercy on me and I beg their forgiveness..."

"This man has confessed...Your Grace...How shall you judge him..."

Joffrey raises his hands, "My mother and my intended wish me to show mercy...But a King must be strong and made of steel...Mercy is for women...I command that you bring me his head!"

In that moment Arya sees red and wishes she could turn back time to that day on the river and kill the bastard. She jumps off the statue and tries to get to her father. But before she can make it a man grabs her. "Let me go!"

"You look at me boy...Look at me and be quiet boy!"

Arya can hear the people cheer and can only guess that by there reactions her father is dead. The man takes her to an alley, "You are coming with me boy!" He says in a loud voice.

"Let me go!"

"Be quiet boy!"

"I'm not a boy!"

"You are a boy and you are coming with me North...You are joining the Night's Watch...You got me boy!"

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me? My name is Yoren…"

"I remember I think..." Arya says as the sound of his voice triggers the memories. "What about my brother..."

Bran jumps when he spots a man with Arya, "It's okay he knows father..."

Bran starts laughing, "What happened to your hair..."

She pushes him to the ground, "Enough of that...I cut her hair to make her look like a boy...Now the two of you are coming with me..."

"Wait I have to tell him..."

 **BRAN**

Men are supposed to hard and tough, nothing is supposed to hurt them. Eddard Stark was the toughest, strongest, man Bran ever knew. He wants nothing more than to climb the Red Keep to Joffrey's room and kill the bastard. He follows Yoren to the cells where the new recruits for the Watch are waiting. He and Arya are holding hands as they follow Yoren.

"Look these two are lovers..." A fat boy says.

Bran goes into a rage and kicks the boy in the groin. Down he goes, then he looks at the other boy who is a little younger than Bran and punches him in the face. He is about to punch him again, when a large older boy with black hair grabs his wrist. "I think he has had enough..."

"You want some as well..."

"Brannon calm down..." Arya says.

"I'm Ari and this is my brother...Our father just died and well...We would rather join the watch than be in a stinking orphanage..."

"Gendry is my name...Who was your father?"

"His name was Ben...He was fisherman..."

"Come on you lazy whores!" Yoren yells, "Its a thousand leagues to the wall and Winter is Coming!"

Bran walks with a blank stare, his emotions are all over. "Are you alright?" Ari/Arya asks. Yoren had come up with their names as they travel.

He ignores her and keeps walking. Later when they stop to rest Gendry walks up to Brannon who is sitting on a log, "At least you knew your father...Imma bastard never knew my father and my mother she died when I was seven..."

Brannon looks at him, "How did you wind up working as a Blacksmith's apprentice?"

"This man came to me after my mother died and took me to Tobho Mott...Paid for everything he did..."

That night Bran dreams of a curly haired boy with the attire of a Crannogman. Then he sees a three eyed raven. _**"I will find you Brandon Stark..."**_

 _ **"Who are you?"**_

 _ **"My name is Jojen…"**_

The next day they continue on heading up the King's Road. Whenever Arya has to relieve herself Brannon stands guard to make sure no one sees or bothers her. One night Bran is lying in the corner crying when he hears his sister talking to Yoren. He gets up and walks over to them, "...I saw William again many years later. And I got my revenge...I buried my axe so deep into his head that they had to bury him with it. Then I joined the Watch...The laws of men and Kings can't touch you when you join the watch..." He looks up, "Can't sleep..."

"No..."

"Sit!"

Eventually he falls asleep leaning on Yoren and dreams...

 ** _Bran sees Winterfell and in his dream he sees the sea rise up and flood his home. He sees Ser Rodrick floating in the water face down with two boys and many others. Then he sees a great fire consume his home. Then there is a roar and the shadow a Dragon passes over Winterfell. After the shadow passes Winterfell is whole again..._**

A few days later Yoren's company is refreshing themselves by the river when Gold Cloaks ride up. "What you lot want? You're a long way from home..."

Bran and Arya hide by the small bridge when they see the gold cloaks. "We have a warrant from the King for a boy named Gendry...He carries a Bull's head helm."

"This lot is for the Watch...King has no power over these men..."

"I have a writ for that as well...King Joffrey has orders that all these men heading for the wall disband...He has cut off all support to the Watch..."

"Fuck off..." Before he can draw his sword Yoren draws his dagger, "Now you can die carrying out the King's orders or you can live and go back to King's Landing and say we couldn't find him..."

"I'll remember you..."

"And I will remember you..."

"Why are they after you?" Arri asks.

"Don't know...Why did the two of you hide?"

"We weren't hiding?" Arya replies.

"Yeah! We were getting ready in case they attacked..."

Gendry looks at them, "For Highborn the two of you do well with sleeping on the ground and going days without bathing..."

"We're not high born." Bran protests.

"Yeah and I suppose you'll tell me he ain't no girl?"

"I'm not a girl!"

Gendry looks at her, "Oh yeah then show me your cock..." They look at each other, "Just what I thought...You are a girl and he fights to well to be low born; the two of you talk too proper...I say Highborn."

"Wait...You can't tell anyone..."

"No of course not...Do I look like a rat..."

As they lay down to sleep Arya whispers names and Bran imagines cutting off Joffrey's head. Then a horn sounds, Yoren runs up to them, "If something happens to me the two of you run North and don't look back..."

The Gold Cloaks from earlier return and they have Lannister men with them. A fight breaks out, "What are you doing?" Bran asks.

"We have to help!" Arya replies. A man runs up to them, but Arya stabs him with Needle. Bran takes a short sword, but in the confusion he is separated from Arya and runs into the woods. Bran is all alone now and climbs into a tree and waits. A few minutes later three men come by looking around.

"I swear I saw someone come this way..."

"Maybe they're dead."

"Fuck it...come on...lets head back."

Bran stays in the tree until morning and then climbs down and goes looking for Arya. He spends half the day searching for her and only finds the bodies of Lomi Greenhands, Yoren, and few others. Arya is not among the dead. Bran turns North and walks until he can't anymore. He climbs into a tree and falls asleep. He manages to catch a fish with his hands and cooks it over a fire. After three days Bran hides in a tree and watches as Tyrion Lannister leads a large group of men through the Riverlands. When he is sure they are gone he climbs down only to be captured by two stragglers.

One is shot in the head by an arrow Bran uses the distraction to step on the Hillman's foot. Then he takes a dagger and plunges it into his gut. The man uses the last of his strength to grab Bran by the neck and that is when an arrow strikes him in the head. The boy from Bran's dream appears with a girl. "Hello Brandon Stark..."

"You! You're Jojen!"

"Yes I am...This is my sister Meera. We have come to help you reach your destiny..."

"My Destiny..."

"The three eyed Raven from your dreams...It is your Destiny..."

"My sister..."

"Has her own destiny ahead of her...Do not worry she will be fine and the two of you will see each other again, but not for a long time..."

"How do you know?"

Jojen smiles, "I have the sight...I can see things before they happen...And so do you...Only you are more powerful than I will ever be..."

"I don't understand..."

"You will...Now come with is..."


	22. Chapter 22

TYWIN

When Tywin Lannister heard that his son Tyrion had been taken captive he sent Ser Gregor Clegane to attack Pink Maiden and all the surrounding villages and towns. The Hand of the King demanded that he come to King's Landing and answer for Ser Gregor's crimes. Then word is received that Lord Eddard Stark had been arrested for treason. He had no choice but to call his banners and assemble them at Golden Tooth. All the Western Lords are gathered in the main hall to discuss strategy. "My scouts report that Robb Stark is leading a host up the King's Road..."

"The boy has made his first mistake in war..." Lord Rykker says speaking up.

"We should strike now while they are in the open..." Lord Marbrand says.

"By the time we reach them...They will have the castle Riverrun to support them." Kevin Lannister says.

"We have the numbers." Tywin says, "My son Jaime will take thirty thousand men and lay waste to everything from the godseye lake to Seagard...Meanwhile I lead our main forces to Riverrun..." Just then Tywin's squire comes up and whispers into his ear. He doesn't react to the news, but finds it very interesting.

The doors open and in walks Tyrion, "Greetings my Lords..."

"Tyrion!" His Uncle Kevin says standing up, "We heard you were being held in the Eyrie..."

"I was Uncle..." He points at the Sell-Sword beside him, "I demanded trial by combat and this good fellow came to my defense..."

Jaime leaves his seat, walks up to Tyrion and hugs him, "I am glad you are safe little brother..." Jaime looks at Bronn, "And I am in your debt Sir..."

"Leave us!" Tywin commands. He watches Tyrion pour himself some wine. "I am told the Hill tribesmen have sworn themselves to your service."

"Yes they have...You are looking at a warlord father..."

"How did you manage that?"

Tyrion looks at his Uncle, "I promised them that we would help them take the Vale from House Arryn and his banners..."

"Don't make promises you can't keep..." Tywin says. "Your men will fight in the Vanguard..."

Tywin is a war veteran and a student of war, but he did the one thing no commander should do and that is underestimate his enemies. Despite having fewer troops Robb splits his forces; one group made up of two thousand men attacks Tywin head on while the rest of his army ambushes Jaime, routs his army, and takes him prisoner. The force Tywin engages meets him at Wayfarer's Rest. Defeated Tywin returns to Golden Tooth.

"How many did we lose?" Marbrand asks.

"Over fifteen thousand dead...That many more either fled, wounded, or uncounted for..."

"Perhaps we should sue for peace..."

Tyrion knocks over a glass goblet, "There is your peace...Any chance of peace we had for peace went out the door after Joffrey cut off Eddard Stark's head...Robb Stark is winning this war...His men love him...They call him the King in the North..."

"King Joffrey is our one true King!" Marbrand yells.

"Enough! My son is held prisoner and all you lot can do is bicker...Out all of you!" He looks at Tyrion. "Not you...You stay as well Kevin..."

"So what now? We can't fight the Stark boy...Stannis and Renly..."

"I hear Renly has the support of the Tyrells and the majority of the Stormlords…"

"Kevin you will return to Casterly Rock and raise more troops...Tyrion you are going to King's Landing..."

He frowns, "And do what?"

"Rule in my name as Hand of the King...Put that boy and his mother in line and if Pycel, Baelish, Varys, or any one else shows disloyalty remove their heads..."

"What of Jaime?"

"Stark won't hurt your brother, he's too honorable for that..."

"You are going to try and gain a win before turning to face Renly aren't you?"

He doesn't answer the question, Tywin just signals with his head for them to leave. No Tywin Lannister would not let the Stark boy humiliate him on the battlefield without answering in blood. After Kevin and Tyrion leave Tywin marches on Acorn Hall to draw Robb Stark towards him. Robb attacks with half his forces. During the battle Tywin sees an opening and takes it. That is when the other half of Robb's forces flank him from the left. A retreat is called and once again a victory for Robb Stark.

Once again Tywin withdraws to Golden Tooth and waits, but Robb uses game trails to sneak past Golden Tooth and attack Ashemark. Tywin rides to relieve the siege attacking the main camp at night hoping to rescue Jaime and either kill or capture Robb Stark. The camp is empty, straw dummies are set up and the beds are stuffed with pillows, straw dummies etc. "THE KING IN THE NORTH!" They shout before attacking. An arrow attack lays low many men and many more fall from the Calvary charge.

Tywin narrowly escapes and pulls back to Harrenhal.

 **PART II ARYA**

ARYA

Arya found herself in a precarious situation. She got separated from Bran when she aided the prisoner recruits. They were about to be burned alive after the Gold Cloaks returned with reinforcements and started a fight. During the battle Yoren is killed, Lomi is severely wounded, and many others are killed. "I'm sure your brother is still alive." Gendry says as they are led by Lannister men.

"Yes..." She sadly replies. Her heart is heavy with the loss of her father, the uncertainty of Bran still being alive, and the deaths of Lomi and Yoren. Part of her is angry with her father for not better preparing his daughters for how cruel people in the world can be. But Arya had never given into those fanciful tales Septa Modane always filled Sansa's head with. She wanted to be a warrior, a fighter, and if Arya had to kill to survive then so be it.

Soon they reach the ancient fortress ruined fortress of Harrenhal. It was the largest castle ever built. A legacy to the greatness of King Harren who ruled the Riverlands and the Iron Isles from his great castle. Then came Aegon the Conqueror who blasted his castle with fire from the mouth of his Dragon Balerion the Dread and his sister's Dragons Vhagar and Meraxes.

"What in the world could do that to stone?" Gendry asks.

Arya pauses to look at the ancient ruins of Harrenhal, "Dragon Fire..."

Arya is placed in a pin with other prisoners, Everyday one person is taken, questioned, and tortured to death. If Arya was chosen she would have to reveal who she really is to save herself. "If they take you I'll tell them who I really am to save you..."

"Don't be stupid..." Gendry whispers back, "...Do you know what they will do to you if they find out who you really are and that you are a girl."

"I can imagine..." She coldly replies. Every night before falling asleep Arya whispers the names of the people she wants to kill. She had already killed twice in self defense now she wished to kill for revenge. Five days pass and Arya's heart sinks as they choose Gendry. "Wait...I have information spare him and I will tell you..."

"Don't listen to him he's crazy..." Gendry says.

The man slaps Gendry across the head, "Alright what you got to say..."

Before she speak Lord Tywin rides into the main courtyard. "On your knees you filthy scum!"

"Lord Tywin...We did not expect you..."

"I can see that..."

Arya had never seen the infamous Lord of Casterly Rock before. Not in person anyway, she had seen drawings of him on books. The man who slaughtered two houses to put down a rebellion. The man who sacked King's Landing, during Robert's rebellion. He is an impressive man, intimidating, and she can tell well feared by his men. "Why are these people not put to work?"

"They're criminals m'lord…"

He grunts, "Criminals! You...do you have a trade?" He asks looking at Gendry.

"Blacksmith m'lord…"

He walks up to the pin, "And you?"

"Carpenter..."

"Hey you on your knees or I'll bash your head in!"

Arya leaps back, "No you won't. This one is girl pretending to be a boy...Come here girl." She slowly walks up to him, keeping her eyes locked on his. "What's your name?"

"Annel…"

"Why are you pretending to be a boy?"

"Safer to travel..."

"Smart girl..." He looks at the man who threatened Arya, "Which is more than I can say for this lot..."

Arya is taken for a cup bearer to serve Lord Tywin. After she is bathed and given new clothes; she is taken before him. Her secret remains hidden for a little longer. It takes all her strength not spit in Lord Tywin's cup, she doesn't refrain from spitting into the cups of other Lannisters. One day Arya is getting water when she is confronted by one of the men she saved from a fiery death. "What you want?"

"A girl is no longer a boy..."

"I was always a girl..."

"And a man always knew this...A man wishes to repay a debt...A girl stole three deaths from the red god...A man wishes to repay this debt."

"How? She curiously asks.

"A girl keeps secrets...A girl has killed...And she wishes to kill again..."

"How do you know?"

"A man sees it in your eyes...A girl whispers names before she closes her eyes...I will give you three...Name three people and a man will do the rest..."

"I can name anyone?" He nods, "And you will kill them..."

"It is as a man said..."

Arya wants the man who almost killed Gendry. "The one who tortures everyone..."

"A man needs a name..."

"I don't know his name...They call him the tickler..."

"That is enough...go now your master is thirsty..."

Arya pauses, "Wait...what is your name?"

"You may call this one Jaqen H'ghar…"

Two days later the tickler falls from the second floor walkway with several openings to the courtyard. Arya is in the courtyard and is disappointed at first, but then she spots Jacqen H'ghar on the second level. He signals her that his death is one of two that he owes her. He then places a finger over his lips.

Three days later Arya is walking through the courtyard when she is stopped by Jacqen, "A man is dead and Jacqen owes a girl two names…Speak a name and it will be done…"

"I have to think about it…"

He nods, "Think quickly the Red god is impatient…"

Arya lays in her bed, thinking on all the people that need to die. She wanted to say Cersei and Joffrey. She wanted to give Jacqen their names, but she also wanted to kill them herself. A smile crosses Arya's face as she remembers how Joffrey begged and cried for his life by the river. She wished she had run the bastard through. "This war will be the last war I ever fight..." Tywin Lannister says to Arya as she serves him a meal, a few days later.

"Have you fought many wars in your life my Lord?" Arya asks.

He looks at her and smiles, "Are you hungry?" She shakes her head no, "Of course you are…Children are always hungry. Sit eat!" Reluctantly she obeys, "My first war was against House Reyne…"

"The Rains of Castamere…" There is a knife by Arya and she considers stabbing Tywin in the back.

"Yes…Then there was Robert's rebellion. I sacked King's Landing and hand the Iron Throne over to him…He was a great warrior, but he made a horrible King and now this war…The War of the Five Kings they are calling it…And I am losing at the moment…"

A man enters and whispers to Tywin. He looks at Arya, "Go on put that away and fetch some wine and two goblets…"

As Arya is exiting the solar she gasps because Petyr Baelish is walking towards her. Arya pretends to drop the plate before he reaches her. When he passes her by she gets up and runs to the kitchen. She gets the wine and cups placing them on a platter and hurries back to the solar. She stays in the shadows always keeping her face away from Baelish.

"You would have me ally with those traitors?"

"The enemy of my enemy my Lord…Robb Stark is on your doorstep and so is Stannis…Stannis now has the numbers to take the Iron Throne…" As they talk Arya serves the drinks and then leaves, but as she leaves Baelish tries to get a better look at her.

Later Arya returns for the cups and the wine. Tywin is not in his solar. As she is cleaning she spots an unopened letter on the table with a familiar sigil stamped on it; she picks it up and opens it. It is a letter from Roose Bolton concerning Robb's troop movements. She takes the letter and leaves to find a quiet place to read it. As she is walking through the castle Arya is stopped by Ser Armory Lorch.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

He grabs her arm and takes the letter, "Where did you get this?'

"Lord Tywin asked me to give that to Ser Hanson…"

He sneers, "You're lying…Come with me girl we shall figure this out…" Arya steps on his foot and grabs the letter then she runs off. As Arya is running she looks back to see him chasing her. She runs through the castle into the courtyard and eventually loses him. She watches from an alley and he looks all around for her. when Lorch can't find her he heads back to the main castle.

"Gallon!" Gallon is the name Gendry tells everyone and the one he and Arya agreed on. She finds him with the other blacksmiths making weapons.

"Annel…" He says remembering her made up name.

"Have you seen Jacqen?"

"A few minutes ago he was heading to the baths…"

"Arya runs as fast as she can with all her might, "Jacqen!"

He stops and looks at her, "A girl comes…" They go to a private place to talk, "Does she have a name?"

"Ser Armory Lorch…" Arya replies out of breath.

He nods, "It shall be done…"

"No you have to do it now…"

"A girl cannot say when a thing must be done…"

"But he is going to tell him and …"

Jacqen stares into her eyes and sighs, "A girl has drawn attention to herself…And now she is in danger…"

"Yes you have to go now…"

"Where is he?"

Later Arya enters the solar with a tray of drinks as they carry out the lifeless body of Ser Armory Lorch. "Well! How did he die?" Tywin Lannister demands to his Maester.

"Poison…" The Maester says holding the dart he took from Lorch's neck. "Exotic…Very deadly could have been made from Manticoar venom…"

Tywin looks at a man by the name of Eastyn, "Search every inch of this fortress…"

Arya lies in he bed thinking about Jacqen and how he killed those people so easily, "He must have been trained...I wonder if he would train me?" She asks whispering to herself. A few days later Arya finds Jacqen.

"A girl comes tell me the name and the debt is paid..."

"I want to learn to kill like you do...Teach me..."

He stares at her and she at him, "If a girl wishes to learn she must come with me..."

"Where?" 

"To Braavos...To the House of Black and White..."

"What about my friends?"

"What of them?" She just stares at him. Jacqen sighs, "If they wish to come so be it..." At midnight Arya, Gendry, and Hot Pie sneak out of the castle. They meet Jacqen a few miles North of the Castle and he takes Hot Pie to Raventree Hall and gets him work as a baker in the kitchens. Then he takes Arya and Gendry to Braavos.


	23. Chapter 23

JON

Jon intended to return to Westeros after the wedding, but Daenarys insisted that he stay a little while longer. So Jon and his men traveled with the Dothraki from Pentos. Jon's win over Amog had gained him a lot of respect among the Dothraki. Sam earns their respect with his archery skills. As they travel Viserys complains to Jorah about Khal Drogo taking his army the wrong way. Jon is within ear shot. "This is my army and he is going the wrong way..."

"The Dothraki never rush anything Your Grace...They do things in the their own time, in their own way...But they always keep their word..."

"I gave him a bride and I want my crown..."

Jon tries to them until Viserys rides up to him, "You said that you came to help."

"I did, but you made it clear that you didn't need my help."

"Well how would you help?"

Jon looks at him, "I would buy an army..."

"With what?"

"My father Rhaegar left me a sizable amount of gold with the Iron Bank..." Jon says lying.

"What? How much gold?"

"Enough to buy several armies..."

Viserys grabs the reigns of Jon's horse, "So why are we going with them? Let us find an army and take our family's throne..."

Jon nods toward Daenarys, "What of your sister?"

"The Dothraki can have her!"

Jon shakes his head, "And that is why you will never be King...You are arrogant. You look down your nose at everyone you consider less than you...You do not know how to gain the respect of others or how to lead...No Viserys I will not help you..." Jon urges his horse away from him.

"Jon look out!" Sam screams.

Jon turns in time to catch Viserys' wrist and then he backhands him knocking Viserys off his horse. Jon looks down on him from the back of his horse. "I would kill you, but then that would break Dany's heart."

"Kill him!" Viserys commands looking at Ser Jorah.

Jorah looks down at him from his horse, "If the people you intend to rule learn that you killed your own blood; you will lose their support."

Jorah dismounts his horse and helps him up as Jon rides off.

As they travel Jon learns the Dothraki style of fighting. Soon he comes to admire the Dothraki and learns their language from Rakharo and Ser Jorah. The path the Dothraki take from Pentos leads them past the cities of Norvos, Oohor, the villages of Ghoyan Drohe, Ny Sar, and Ar Noy. They pass near the great forest of Qohor and into the Dothraki Sea. Soon they reach the city of Vaes Dothrak. It is an eight week journey. A week after they reach the city Sam runs up to Jon who is in the market.

"Jon! Jon!"

He stands up, "Sam. Slow down...Take a breath..." He waits as Sam catches his breath, "Alright now tell me."

"I was walking through the market on the other side...And I heard these merchants from Westeros talking. King Robert is dead..."

"What! How?" Donovan and the others bombard him with Questions.

"Shush!" Sam says raising his voice. "Stannis and Renly claim the Iron Throne for themselves...They say Joffrey is not a true son of Robert Baratheon..."

"What of my father Lord Stark?" Jon asks in concern.

"I'm sorry Jon...He was arrested for treason..."

Jon stands up with a blank stare. "Lord Stark would never commit treason." Donovan says, "A filthy lie I say!"

"They would not dare harm Lord Stark..." Roland says speaking up, "He's too valuable."

"I need to be alone to think for now..." Jon goes to his hut and instructs his men to allow no one in. Jon had not dream walked in months. His eyes turn white...

 **WINTERFELL - FOUR MONTHS AGO**

 ** _Jon watches as Robert Baratheon enters Winterfell..._**

 ** _With a wave of his hand Jon skips forward to King's Road...He witnesses the incident with Joffrey, Sansa, Arya, and Mycah..._**

 ** _With another wave of his hand Jon follows his Father/Uncle to the small council meeting...Eddard Stark looks into Jon's death...Arya trains with a man named Syrio Ferrel...Sansa thinks she loves Joffrey...The Tourney...Bran catches the Queen and her brother making love...His Uncle finds evidence about the Queen…_**

 ** _Jaime attacks his Uncle and Eddard is wounded…_**

 ** _Later he confronts the Queen with the truth…_**

 ** _King Robert is injured while on the hunt…Gored by a Boar…_**

 ** _Sansa foolishly tells the Queen they are leaving…Eddard Stark puts his trust in Petyr Baelish who betrays him all of his men are killed…_**

 ** _Jon stands on the steps of Baelor and watches as Joffrey calls for his head…_**

Jon awakens from his trance and hears the words, _**"Wake the Dragon!"**_ In that moment he decides that he is Aegon Targaryen the Seventh of his name. "Pack our things we are leaving for Braavos…" Jon commands leaving his hut. He makes his way to Khal Drogo. _**"Great Khal I must leave...My family across the poisoned water needs me...I have come to take my leave..."**_ He addresses him in Dothraki.

Jon glances at Daenarys as he replies, _**"Go if you must but first we feast!"**_

Jon agrees, but he wishes to leave immediately. At the feast Jon and his men are allowed to sit with Khal Drogo and his bloodriders. Viserys does not attend. _**"The blood of my wife intends to leave us...May the mother of all gods go with him..."**_ Khal Drogo signals with his hand and four Dothraki men walk up. **_"This is Falco...Rufus...Kano...and Abo...They shall be your bloodriders…"_**

One by one Jon locks arms with them, **_"I am honored..."_**

Dany steps forward, **_"I have a gift for you as well..."_** She says in Dothraki. Her handmaiden Irri brings the green Dragon egg.

"I can't take this..."

"You are my blood...You are a Targaryen...Remember our words...Fire and Blood..."

The next morning at sunrise Jon leaves with his men; Donovan, Martlyne, Roland, and Able; and his Dothraki bloodriders Falco, Rufus, Kano, and Abo. They ride out of Vaes Dothrak and head for Meereen to fetch a boat to Braavos. As they travel Jon fire sees breaking his word since his uncle is dead. He sees Arya training to become a faceless man. He sees Robb betrayed by the Boltons and Freys at a wedding. Unable to watch anymore he breaks the fire trance. After two weeks of travel they reach the city of Meereen. It takes three days to find a ship heading for Braavos. The trip to Braavos takes two weeks and as soon as they arrive Jon heads to the Iron Bank.

"Lord Stark..."

Jon interrupts him, "That is the name my Uncle gave me...I am Aegon Targaryen the Seventh of his name...Son of Prince Rhaegar and his second wife Lyanna of Winterfell...The rightful King of the Andels and the First Men...Lord of the seven Kingdoms...Protector of the Realm..."

Tychos just stares at him, "DO you have proof of this?" He hands him the letter, "And what does his Grace want?" Tychos asks after reading the letter. 

"I want the Golden Company..." Jon coldly replies. "Back my claim and I will pay you back the gold King Robert owes you..."

"It will take time to summon the Golden Company...They are in Myr at the moment..."


	24. Chapter 24

STANNIS

Stannis already knew that Cersei's children were bastards. He was just biding his time. If only Eddard Stark had come to him instead of trusting Baelish. Now Eddard Stark is dead and Stannis' younger brother Renly has declared himself King. The majority of the Stormlords support Renly as King. Renly Baratheon also has the support of House Tyrell and the Reach. "Your time has come..." Melisandre the red priestess of the Lord of light says to Stannis, "You are the Prince that was promised...The one who will save us from the long night..." She leads the chant to the Lord of light. Melisandre had come to Westeros in search of the Prince that was Promised and to convert people to her faith.

"Lord of light...cast your light upon us."

Those gathered say in unison, "For the night is dark and full of terrors..."

After the chant they gather in the map room of Dragonstone to discuss strategy. "Our agents report that Robb Stark has defeated Tywin Lannister in battle twice already...and he has taken Ser Jaime Lannister captive..." Ser Davos says.

"They have also declared Robb Stark King in the North..." Interrupts Stannis' brother by-law. "That makes him our enemy."

Davos shakes his head, "We have enough enemies...The Lannisters, Your brother and the Tyrells..."

"Stannis is the Prince that was promised...Chosen by the Lord of light...He does not have to beg of this lord or that lord..." Melisandre says.

"And how many troops is your Lord of light going to give us m'lady…" Davos says.

"Unbeliever!" Ser Imry Florent angrily says.

"Enough! Take a letter and send it to all the Lords of Westeros..." A few days later Stannis rides out with Melisandre, Ser Davos, Ser Florent and a few of his men to meet with his brother.

"Is that you brother?"

To Stannis' surprise Catelyn Stark is present. "Of course it's me brother...Who else would it be?"

"You look different. Why is your Stag of fire?"

"The King has taken the Lord of light into his heart...He is the Prince that was promised."

Renly smiles, "I never thought of you as a religious man brother..." He looks at Melisandre, "Though by the look of the lady I can see why."

"Be careful brother...I give you this one chance to bend the knee...Call me King and I will name you my heir until I have a son."

"Are you all mad?" Catelyn Stark asks. "The two of you are brothers. If you were my sons I'd locked you in a room until you remembered that!"

Stannis stares at her, "Your good husband died supporting my claim to the Iron Throne Lady Stark and yet you berate me. The Iron Throne is mine by right..."

"No one wants you as their King brother...You inspire no love or loyalty...You want no friends..."

"For the love of our mother I will ask you this one last time. Bend the Knee."

"I'll see you on the battlefield." Renly replies.

Later Stannis paces in the map room of Dragonstone. His mind is conflicted with thoughts of killing his own kin through blood magic. Denying the gods of his fathers. He had sent Ser Davos on a mission as a smuggler and now he waits to hear the outcome of Melisandre's plan. Before sunrise Davos and Melisandre return. "It is done..." Melisandre says.

By high noon the Stormlords who swore to Renly come to pledge themselves to Stannis. "How soon can we attack King's Landing?" He asks to Ser Davos in the command tent.

"Three more days and we will be ready..."

"What about Ser Loras and his sister?" Stannis asks.

"They escaped my Lord...Gone back to High Garden..." Ser Davos replies.

"A pity we could not take them hostage..." Ser Florent says speaking up, "We could have used them to force the Tyrells to bend the knee..."

Three days later Stannis boards the command ship, the fleet is assembled and the army on board their ships. "Send the signal we sail now..."

At sunset they set sail from Dragonstone. As they approach the city the bells start ringing. A few minutes later the drums on the ships start pounding. "My King a ship!" Florent says pointing. Stannis watches as the ship approaches.

"Wild Fire!" Stannis hears Ser Davos' voice echo across the water. Then an arrow flies overhead and lands in the water. The night is lit up by the bright green explosion from the Wild Fire. Stannis shields his eyes as the light from the fire is bright and the heat is strong. Many ships are sunk and others burn as the cries of men echo across the water.

"Your Grace..."

Stannis huffs, "Prepare to attack!"

"What if they have more Wild Fire?"

Stannis shakes his head, "They can't afford to do that again...We attack!" He looks at his men and stands on the side of the ship, "Hear me! We lost many men, but the Lord of light is with us...They are led by a woman who betrayed her King and fucks her brother!" His men laugh, "They are led by a bastard boy who kills girls for fun...A half wit who cried for his life when he was threatened by a little girl...They are led by a Dwarf who is only half of a man...Come with me and take this city!"

They all cheer, board the long boats, and row to shore. As they approach the beach arrows start flying. "Press forward men!" Florent yells. Then he is struck in the neck by an arrow and dies.

"Shields!" Stannis yells, "Use your shields!" When they reach the wall a man beside Stannis is struck in the head with a rock.

"Ladders!" Someone yells.

When a ladder is raised by Stannis he leads the climb up and kills a man when he reaches the top. He blocks with his shield and opens the man's head with his sword. Soon he is joined by more of his own men. Soon Stannis hears the boom of the battering ram at the mud gate. "My King!" A man yells running up.

"What is it?"

"Lannister and Tyrell reinforcements...They will flank us..."

Another man comes up, "Your Grace the lines have been broken the men are retreating!"

Stannis runs to the edge, "Stand and fight you cowards!" He yells as they retreat back to the ships. "Come back!" Eventually his men are able to convince Stannis to leave. "I want to be alone..." He says when they return to Dragonstone.

"My King..." Melisandre enters the map room after many hours pass.

"Get out!" He yells the anger prevalent in the tone of his voice.

"I heard what happened?"

He turns to face her, "Did you! Did you! You said I would have a victory."

"Battles are won and lost...The war goes on. The Lord of light..." 

He grabs her by the throat, "Enough about your god...Because of you my brother is dead! Where is your god when my men burned on the Blackwater? Where was he when Tywin Lannister and Loras Tyrell flanked my army...Where is your god now as I squeeze the life out of you?"

"In you...My King..." He lets her go after staring into her eyes, "This war is far from over...Many people will die before you take the Iron Throne..." He allows her to lead him to the fire and stares into it seeing a vision.


	25. Chapter 25

ARYA

By the time the battle of Blackwater is decided Arya, Gendry, and Jacqen make it to Braavos. After disembarking the ship Jacqen takes them to the House of Black and White to be trained as Faceless Men. Arya starts off by sweeping the floor for the first three days. Then she is given the duty of lighting the candles and braziers everyday. She rarely sees Gendry, "Excuse me..." She says one day to a man walking by, but is ignored. During the second day of the week Arya witnesses a man enter the main hall and speak with another man. He hands him a bag of gold and leaves.

The next day she sees a man enter the main hall carrying a child. Arya pauses to watch as the man is met by Jacqen H'ghar. She had not seen Jacqen since arriving at the House of Black and White. Jacqen and the man walk to the pool and then Jacqen gives the child in his arms some of the water from the pool. Then Jacqen takes the child and walks away.

"Wait! Jacqen…"

He stops and looks at her, "Who is Jacqen?"

She frowns, "You are Jacqen…"

"A man told you before...I am no one...If you wish to be one of us you must become no one...Does a girl understand?"

"No not really..."

Jacqen nods to a woman passing by and hands the dead girl to her, "Who is Arya Stark?"

"I am Arya Stark..."

"Then how can you become no one if you are Arya Stark...You are wearing Arya Stark's clothes...You carry Arya Stark's money...Jacqen H'ghar is just one of many names this one as no one chose to use..."

"At least tell me where Gendry is..."

"Who is Gendry?" He asks and walks away.

Later Arya ties her clothes to a rock and throws them in the bay and continues to do her duties. Some days Arya is allowed to leave the House. One day she wakes up to find a young woman sitting by her bed. She sits up, "What do you want?" she is holding a stick.

"Who are you?"

"No one." Arya replies, but the girl hits her, "Ouch! What the hell!"

"Why are you here?"

"To become a Faceless Man." She hits her again. "Stupid Cunt."

"Where are you from?"

Arya rubs her arm, "Westeros..." She just stares at Arya. "Winterfell of the North...House Stark."

"Did you come alone?"

"No I came with Gendry..."

"Why did you come with Gendry?"

"He's my friend."

"Is that all?"

"What else would it be?" The girl stands up and leaves. The next day Arya is directed to clean the dead bodies of the people who drink from the fountain. "Excuse me, but what do you do with the bodies after you clean them?" The question is ignored. Two days later Arya awakens to find Jacqen sitting beside her bed. "You!" He is holding a stick. Arya looks at the stick, then she looks at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm not answering any questions until you tell me why."

He nods with a smile, "It is called the game of faces...The purpose of the game is for a girl to know her true self. To know truths from lies...To know when a lie is spoken and the truth revealed...Who are you?"

Arya thinks about the last time she played. "Arya Stark...I wish to become no one..." He does not hit her.

"Why did you come here?"

"I..." She hesitates, "...I want revenge. I came to learn to kill like a faceless man." Arya glances at his stick.

"Why does a girl want revenge?"

"My father was killed on Joffrey's orders...I want to kill him."

"Go on...Who else do you want to kill?"

"The Hound...He killed my friend Mycah...The Queen...She ordered the death of my father's Dire Wolf Snow and she was standing there as Joffrey called for my father's head...Illyn Payne he killed my father with his own sword...Polliver...He killed my friend Lomi and he took my sword...The Mountain...he likes to torture people."

"Is Arya Stark in love?"

She frowns, "No!" He hits her, "Ouch!"

"If Arya Stark cannot admit the truth however will she become no one?" He gets up and leaves. As Arya performs her daily duties she thinks about the question. She thinks about Gendry. A few days later Arya is sent to the Market. As she is walking through the Market she spots Jon. Arya freezes and suddenly she finds herself walking towards him. As she walks Arya contemplates the consequences of making herself known to Jon. "Jon!"

He turns and starts running towards her and she to him. Arya leaps into his arms. They hug, "Jon where have you been? How did you get here?"

"Me...What about you coming here to be a Faceless Man..." He replies putting her down.

"How do you know about that?"

While Arya goes through the Market buying what she had been sent to get they talk. Arya tells Jon everything that happened since he left, but he already knows a few things. He in turn reveals everything he had been doing and why. "Why would father lie?"

"To protect me. If Robert knew the truth...There was a strong possibility he would have killed me."

They start walking back towards the House of Black and White. "So how long will it take to build an army?"

"I have been here a month so a few more days and the Golden Company will arrive..."

"Save Joffrey for me..."

Jon smiles and messes up her hair, "I will little sister..."

"So...You're not going to make me come with you?"

Jon smiles, "I couldn't even if I wanted to..."

When Arya returns Jacqen is waiting for her. "How is your cousin?"

"You know?"

"There is nothing our recruits do that we are not aware of..."

Instead of cleaning bodies the next day Arya starts training with the quarterstaff. Jacqen stands by watching as she spars with a girl often referred to as the Waif. The same girl who played the first game of faces with her. Some days she spars with Jacqen or she practices identifying poisons. Some days she carries buckets of water across her back. When Arya isn't training she is sent into the city to listen. On the fifth trip into the city Arya stands on the docks as Jon boards the ship to return to Westeros.

"Do you wish you were going?"

Arya smiles at the sound of Gendry's voice, "Yes I do...But my place is here for now."

"I wish I could have met your brother slash cousin."

Arya hits him on the arm, "So do I..." They stand watching until the last ship has vanished from sight.

Arya is sitting on a pillow in front of Jacqen, "Tell me..."

"The man sold his daughter as a slave to pay off a debt...She grew up giving pleasure to men...Eventually she seduced a rich man...Killed him and took all his wealth...She now lives in Braavos and seeks revenge against her father."

"The man has been tricked into coming to Braavos...He is staying at an inn...Can a girl tell a man what this is?"

Arya smells it, "Eternal sleep..."

"Why is it called the Eternal Sleep?"

"When a person drinks it...The poison does not take hold until the individual falls asleep...They never awaken again..."

Arya gets a job at the inn bringing food to people in their rooms. One day she is assigned to bring food to the man by the name of Ballard. She slips the poison into his food and then leaves the inn covering her head with a hooded cloak she stole. When Arya returns to the House of Black and White the Jacqen is waiting. "It is done..."

A few seconds later the Waif arrives and nods, "A girl has done well...Now she must see without seeing..."

"What does that mean?"

He hands her a cup, "Drink..."

Arya takes the cup and drinks. "What is happening?" She asks as she loses her ability to see.


	26. Chapter 26

BRAN

 **WINTERFELL**

The smell of smoke and the stench of death still filled the air as Bran, Jojen and Meera ride into the ruins of Wniterfell's courtyard. "We should not have come here..." Jojen says.

Bran looks at him with teary eyes, "I had to see if the rumors were true..."

"Bran I am so sorry..." Meera says.

Bran dismounts his horse and walks to the crypts. "We cannot stay long." Jojen warns.

Bran enters the crypts and finds a statue of his father. "Jon should have killed Theon..." Bran says remembering the day Jon attacked Theon calling him a traitor. He leaves the crypts after Jojen calls his name. "I must visit one last place before we leave. He goes to the godswood. Someone had been buried under the Heart tree. Meera joins him and frowns staring at the ground. "What?" Bran asks.

Meera is a hunter and a good tracker, "A boy...A woman and three Dire Wolves stood here..."

"Are you saying that my brother is still alive?"

"Possibly...A man lay by the tree severely wounded...Then they left through that gate..."

"If you try to go after them you will never get beyond the wall..."

Eventually Bran decides to continue on his quest North, but before he leaves he touches the Heart tree and sees many visions. _**"Come to me Brandon Stark…"**_

 _ **"Where are you?"**_

 _ **"Far North beyond the wall...Hurry before it is too late..."**_

They ride out of Winterfell staying away from the roads and villages as they travel. "You had a vision when you touched the tree didn't you?" Jojen asks breaking the silence.

"Aye I did...Far North we must go..."

No one said anything until they were sitting around a camp fire eating, "How are we going to get pass the wall?" Meera asks.

"There are eighteen castles on the wall...Five of them are in use...We find one that is not being used and sneak through...If I remember correctly we can get through Stonedoor easy enough..." Meera asks.

"A secret door is locked from this side..."

"How do you know about it?" Meera asks.

"I read a lot..."

After three weeks of travel they finally arrive at Stonedoor. They manage to enter the castle and rest for a few days before moving on. On the fifth day after leaving Stonedoor they are attacked by a Snow Bear, but Bran is able to stop the bear by Warging into it. The Bear follows them only wondering off to hunt for itself. Sometimes it ould bring back meat for Bran and the others. "You should name him..." Jojen says.

Bran smiles, "I'll call him Storm..."

Farther and farther North they go. Soon they reach the frost fangs near the milk water. As they unpack the horses to make camp the wind starts to blow and fog rolls in. "They're here..." Jojen says.

"Ride!" Meera screams. Storm roars as the Wights appear. He stands on his hind legs and swipes at one knocking off its head. Storm fights the Wights as Bran, Jojen, and Meera try to get away. After a mile the wind stops and the fog clears. Three days later they come upon the tree sitting above a cave.

"Welcome Brandon Stark..My name is Leaf..." They are greeted by one of the children of the forest. Leaf leads them into the cave down a tunnel to a large area where the three Eyed Raven waits.

After they rest Bran's training begins the next day...

 **WINTERFELL - 27 years ago**

 **Bran stands beside the three Eyed Raven watching as an eight year old Eddard Stark trains with his brothers; Brandon and Benjen Stark. Their father Rickard Stark observes them along with Rodrick Cassel. _"They seem happy..."_**

 ** _"They do don't they..."_**

 **Bran looks at the Raven, _"Why show me this?"_**

 ** _"So that the mistakes of the past are not repeated..."_**

 ** _"What mistakes?"_**

 _ **"Lyanna!" Young Eddard says.**_

 **A young woman rides into the courtyard on her horse showing off. _"Is that..." Bran begins to ask._**

 ** _"Your Aunt Lyanna...Yes."_**

 **With a wave of his hand Bran returns to his body...**

"Why did we leave?"

"You must be patient. Some of the things I show you are for training...Others are to reveal truths..."

"What truths?"

"In time...But first learn patient..."

It was hard but Brandon is able to cope. The Children of the forest bring them food whenever Meera is unable to kill something hunting.

 **HARRENHAL - 19 YRS AGO**

 **Bran stands beside the Raven watching the tourney. _"My Aunt seems to be attracted to Prince Rhaegar…"_**

 ** _"Yes she does and he is attracted to her..."_**

 **Rhaegar wins the tourney and gives Lyanna a crown of winter roses. Bran watches as Rhaegar, Elia, and Lyanna become good friends. _"He didn't kidnap my Aunt did he?"_**

 _ **"No he didn't..."**_

When Bran comes out of his trance he looks at Jojen. "It was all a lie..."

"What was a lie?"

"My Aunt's kidnapping...Prince Rhaegar and my Aunt Lyanna fell in love." Bran looks at the Raven, "...And you did nothing to stop the war."

"The Three eyed Raven was not meant to stop anything, but things change and when you take my place you will be able to help more..."

Another week passes and Bran is showed the famous duel at the Tower of Joy. "What was in that Tower..." Bran asks impatiently.

"You already know the answer to that question."

"My father he heard me."

"Perhaps...The Past is written and the ink is dry we cannot change the past."

Many hours later Bran wakes up and finds the Three eyed Raven sleeping. The Children of the Forest are also gone. Bran walks over to the tree and touches it...

 **Bran finds himself by a dead heart tree with stones in a circle around it...**

 **When he turns around he sees thousands upon thousands of Wights standing still. He starts walking through them and stops when he sees the Night King. The Night King looks at him and grabs his arm. Bran screams...**

Meera and the Children come running as the Raven awakens, "What have you done?"

"I saw him! I saw the Night King..."

"Did he touch you..." When Bran hesitates to answer, Leaf walks over to him and grabs his arm.

"You just killed us all..." She says in a voice of doom.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"It's too late for that...You must prepare to leave here...He is coming..."

Leaf looks at River, "You will go with them..."

"What of the rest of you?"

"We will hold them off..." Leaf hands River a horn, "Here take it...Get to the wall."

While Bran takes one last trip into the past with the Three Eyed Raven Leaf, Rain, Ice, Stone, and Rune run to the mouth of the cave while Meera packs the horses. When they arrive they place broken branches around the mouth of the cave. The snow starts to fall and the wind starts blowing. A fog rolls in and then the Wights appear. Leaf frowns as the Night King and his White Walkers appear. It had been years since she has seen him. When Wights start to charge Leaf and her companions start hurling fire balls at them. Dozens die in the fiery explosions. Then Leaf throws a fire ball at the small wall of branches they erected. The wood bursts into flames creating a wall of fire that temporarily stops the Wights.

"Fall back!" She cries as the Night King and his Walkers approach the wall of fire. The fire parts left and right as they walk through. A Walker screeches and the Wights go around climbing up on the hill and digging down into the cave.

"What's happening?" Meera asks. She screams as Wight bursts through the top of the cave and stabs Leaf to death.

"NO!" River screams.

The Wight screeches as Rain stabs it with a dagger of Dragonglass. "Go! And don't look back..."

"Look out!" Meera screams.

Rain ducks as the Walker swings his ice sword at her. Then she thrusts the Walker through with her Dragonglass spear. River and Jojen place Bran on a horse then they lead the horses down a tunnel as the rest of the children are overwhelmed by the Wights.

 **WESTEROS - 8000 YRS AGO**

 _ **"Who is that?"**_

 _ **"That is Azor Ahai…"**_

 **They watch as he raises a sword high and destroys thousands of Wights and White Walkers...**

 _ **"That sword?"  
**_

 _ **"Is called Lightbringer...Only the Prince that was Promised may wield it..."**_

 **The Night King retreats to the lands of always Winter Azor hunts him , but is unable to find him and returns to his friend Brandon the Builder...**

 _ **"Bran!**_ **Bran!"** **He hears Meera's voice.**

 _ **"Our time is over...You are the Three Eyed Raven now..."**_

 _ **"But what shall I do?"**_

 _ **"You will know when the time comes..."**_

 **Bran gaps as the Raven becomes ash and smoke carried on the wind...**

 **While he Dream walks Bran sees many things...**

When Bran awakens he is sitting by a tree with Meera and River, "All you humans are the same...Your curiosity will be the death of us all...We should have wiped you all out long ago..."

"You created the Night King...I was there and I saw you, Leaf, Rain and many others...If you created him why can't you destroy him?" 

River stands up and turns her back to them, "We use to rule all of what you call Westeros...We called it Woo'Levyre...We lived peacefully with the Free Folk...Then came the First men...They cut down our trees and hunted us...We tried to make peace, but they would not...So we created the Night King...But Your ancestor Bran the Builder made peace with us by marrying one of our kind...Then came the Andels and they did the same...Our sister Cloud unleashed the Night King and in anger allowed him to drink her blood...That is how he broke free of our control...Azor Ahai came and with his sword he defeated the Night King but was unable to kill him..."

After resting they pack the horses and head south to the wall and castle Black. As they travel Bran learns the truth about Jon...


	27. Chapter 27

JON

Jon had claimed his identity as Aegon the seventh of his name, son of Prince Rhaegar the Last Dragon and Princess Lyanna. But first he had to unite the North as Jon Stark and then he could reveal his true heritage. Jon is feeling guilty, if he had not promised Lord Stark to never use his fire sight again then he could have protected him from Joffrey; along with Sansa, Arya and Bran. He could have saved Robb from himself or warned him about Walder Frey and Roose Bolton. Many feelings assault Jon, but the greatest one he feels is rage and a desire for revenge.

Jon had sent Captain Pennigast ahead to announce his arrival to Lord Manderly. As he traveled Jon Dreamwalked and witnessed the Red Wedding, Theon's treachery, Bran's trip beyond the wall, and Khal Drogo's death. Since the only man he ever knew as his father is dead Jon uses his fire sight to get some direction. Jon sees how to defeat the Boltons. He sees how to hatch the egg Daenarys gave him and how to unite the North.

It took a month to get the Golden Company to Braavos and when they arrived Jon sent Pennigast ahead to White Harbor. It took three days to settle on a contract and then a week to load up enough food for the army, their Elephants, and horses. The trip from Braavos to White Harbor only took nine days at sea. Jon stands on the deck of the command ship as they enter White Harbor's bay.

"Welcome to White Harbor Lord Stark...I am Ser Wylis Manderly…" He says with Captain Pennigast at his side and twenty men. "My father awaits your pleasure in the main hall of New Castle..."

"I thank you...This is Harry Strickland Lord Commander of the Golden Company and his commanders..." After introductions are made they all ride through the city to New Castle.

"Welcome Lord Stark...When Captain Pennigast told me of your arrival I could hardly believe it."

"I have been away for some time...When I heard of the war..." Jon takes a breath, "I came as quickly as possible."

"And with an army at your back. May I ask how you were able to purchase the services of the Golden Company?"

"I will reveal everything in time My Lord..." He look at Strickland, "This is Harry Strickland Lord Commander of the Golden Company..."

Manderly waves and his men escort Rickon Stark and a young woman into the hall, "He came to us many months ago and we have hidden him here."

"Jon!"

The two brothers hug and everyone claps, "By the gods you've gotten bigger..."

"This is Osha...She helped me escape Winterfell when Theon betrayed us..."

Jon walks up to Osha and offers his hand, "You have my thanks Osha...House Stark is in your debt."

"No debts between us my Lord...I have grown quit fond of the young lord..."

"I offer you the hospitality of New Castle and guest rights...After you have rested we will meet to talk."

"Agreed."

Not long after arriving three of Jon's Blood Riders fall sick because of the weather. "They will live, but they will need a lot of rest for now..."

Rufus, Kano, and Abo lie ill, "How soon will they recover?"

"Hard to say, but if they obey then they will recover..."

Jon looks at Rufus, but he addresses them all, _**"Do as the Healer says and you will be fine..."**_

When Jon leaves the room Falco is waiting outside, _**"Will they live..."  
**_

 _ **"They will live brother..."**_ Jon decides not to wait and has his meeting with Lord Manderly.

"My Lord may I introduce Rodrik Forrester...His House took refuge here after the Whitehills sacked Ironrath…" Jon had insisted Rickon be present to learn how to rule.

Jon and Rodrik shake hands, "My Lord I look forward to fighting beside House Stark once again..."

"My father always spoke very highly of House Forrester..." Jon replies.

Lord Manderly starts the meeting. "Roose Bolton has declared himself Warden of the North..."

"Who supports him?"

"Houses Cerwyns, Glovers, Dustin, Hornwoods and many others...The only Houses with armies strong enough to oppose the Boltons are the Umbers, the Karstarks, and my House...House Mormont refuses to bend the knee and so does House Reed..."

"House Reed is too far away and their castle is always moving..." Wylis says speaking up.

"Aye I remember..."

Lord Manderly takes a pointer and points at Moat Cailin, "Moat Cailin is still held by the Greyjoys...The Glovers have driven the Iron Born from their home."

"So what is the plan?" Strickland asks, "My Elephants won't last long in this cold..."

Jon takes a Golden Company marker, "Ser Wylis will take Five thousand of your men and secure Winterfell." He places the marker over Winterfell. Then he looks at Rodrik, "Lord Rodrik will take another five thousand and secure Moat Cailin...The Elephants can be taken South...Meanwhile You and I will lead the rest of the army on the Dreadfort…Afterwards I will take the army to Castle Black...The Free Folk are marching on the wall..."

"What of Ironrath…" Rodrik asks.

"After you have secured Moat Cailin take three thousand men and retake your home...Wipe out the Whitehills…"

"It will be my pleasure..."

"I want to come with you...I can fight."

Jon smiles, "I know you can, but if something happens to me you will have to carry on the fight..."

"Promise me nothing will happen to you..."

Jon sighs, "I promise...Tell you what...After we have taken the castle I will send for you..."

With a plan in place they immediately start getting ready to leave. Three days later Rodrik leads five thousand men out of White Harbor, another five thousand is lead to Winterfell by Ser Wylis, and Jon leads ten thousand men on the Dreadfort. Moat Cailin is close to White Harbor so after a five day march Rodrik Forrester arrives at Moat Cailin. The Iron Born surrender on the promise that they would be allowed to leave. Rodrik rejects their offer and smashes his way into the castle with help from House Reed. All the Iron Born are placed on pikes in front of the Castle.

Rodrik leaves Howland Reed in charge and leaves for Ironrath after his men are rested. His home is not far from Deep Wood Moat.

The distances from White Harbor to Winterfell and the Dreadfort are almost the same. Ser Wylis arrives at Winterfell two days before Jon makes it to the Dreadfort. He immediately has the masons and carpenters get to work.

 **THE DREADFORT**

Jon's forces arrive at the Dreadfort at sunset and surround the castle. Jon sits on his black warhorse wearing Stark armor with a sneer on his face. His vengeance is at hand. Two days after leaving White Harbor Jon's blood riders recover and they ride to catch up with him. _**"I am glad you are better..."**_ He says to them in Dothraki.

Soon a peace banner rises up from the Dreadfort, "Do we talk?" Strickland asks from his horse beside Jon.

"I have no wish to talk..." He looks at Strickland, "Unleash the seven hells on them!"

"Catapults! Fire at will!" A horn sounds and it is echoed around the castle by other horn blowers. The night is lit up by flaming boulders flung at the castle. They target the walls, the towers, and the main gates. "Are the men in position?" Jon asks staring as fire spreads along the walls and from within the castle.

"Yes My Lord...If anyone tries to flee they won't get far..."

Any ravens that fly out are shot down by well placed archers. All night long the castle is pummeled from all sides. At sunrise the bombardment stops. Strickland orders his men to get ready and assault the castle. The gates are in ruins and the surrounding wall is cracked. Part of the wall on the side facing the river has also fallen. Just as Jon is about to give the command six men ride up dragging two men and a woman. "Caught them trying to escape..."

"What are your names?" Jon asks.

"Lock...This is my son and wife..."

"You aren't a very good liar Lock...You were sent by Roose Bolton to try and sneak into my camp and kill me..."

"What was the plan...Kill one of my men and take his armor...Get close and kill him?" Strickland asks.

Jon dismounts his horse, "I saw you coming long before you got here..." Jon draws his sword and beheads him with one swing.

The woman falls to her knees, "My Lord spare me...I was just doing as commanded."

"You will find no mercy with me...Myranda lover of Ramsey Bolton..." She gasps as Jon impales her on his sword. He also kills the last man and mounts his horse. "Attack!"

It wasn't much of a battle. When Jon's forces enter the courtyard they are greeted by a hail of arrows. The attackers use broad shields and the turtle formation. They break ranks and fall on the archers. As they fighting starts archers of the Golden Company take up position on parts of the wall that were still in tact. They fire into the Bolton defenders killing many. Two more legions enter the courtyard from the main gate and the river side. Then Jon rides into the courtyard with Strickland at his side. The Maester and those servants who had not fought back are spared along with Roose Bolton, his bastard Ramsey Snow, and eleven of his men.

"Roose Bolton...I am Jon Stark..."

"The long lost bastard come home..." Ramsey says.

"The only bastard here is you Ramsey...My father loved me enough to legitimize me..."

"Your still a bastard..."

Jon smiles, "I will enjoy your screams..." He throws Lock's head at Roose's feet.

"Look what we found!" Donovan yells dragging Theon out with Martlyn, Kano, and Rufus.

"Theon Greyjoy..."

"My name is Reek...Reek..." Ramsey laughs.

Jon looks at Ramsey, "Flaying is outlawed in the North..."

"My Lord..." Strickland says.

"Build a fire stake with three poles..." Later Jon sends a Raven to White Harbor and throughout all of the North. Over the next few days the Lords of the North come to the Dreadfort as news of Moat Cailin and the fall of the Dreadfort spread quickly. Harold Karstark is the last to arrive with his daughter Alys.

"This is my..." Jon hesitates, "...Brother Rickon."

"My daughter Alys Karstark...I didn't want to come here, but I was advised to make peace...My daughter is not promised to anyone and neither is your brother..."

Jon nods, "So be it...House Stark and Karstark will be one again...My brother Rickon will be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North..." Jon announces to the gathered Lords.

"Warden?" Robett Glover yells, "You mean King! We named your brother King in the North...Only right his brother should be King in the North."

"KING IN THE NORTH!" They all start yelling.

Jon raises his hands, "So be it...But before we go on there is something I must tell you all...Lord Eddard Stark named me Jon Snow...He did so to protect me...My mother...was...Lyanna Stark of Winterfell...My real father was Prince Rhaegar Targaryen...Prince Rhaegar did not kidnap or rape my mother. They fell in live and married in secret...I left to go and meet my family Prince Viserys and Princess Daenarys Targaryen...The gold I used to hire the Golden Company came from Dragonstone...It was left behind by Aegon the Conqueror...Maester Aemon Targaryen of the Night Watch told me about the gold..."

Small conversations break out all over the main hall, "What proof do you have of this?" Small Jon Umber asks.

Jon takes out the letter and hands it to Jon Umber. He reads it allowed for everyone.

 ** _To My Dearest Brother_**

 ** _Eddard Stark_**

 ** _Ned I know you have heard a lot of things about Rhaegar kidnapping me and whatever happens, I want you to know the truth of it all. At the Tourney of Harrenhal I fell in love with Prince Rhaegar and befriended his wife Princess Elia. It was she who convinced me to run away with Rhaegar and marry him. I am so sorry for all the trouble I caused, but I had to follow my heart…I pray to the gods old and new that you can forgive me…_**

 ** _In the short time I spent with Rhaegar we made a baby…I named him Aegon…I wanted you to know the truth all of it. Rhaegar was trying to overthrow his father, but somehow he found out and spread the rumors of my abduction and rape. Again I beg your forgiveness._**

 ** _Your beloved Sister_**

 ** _Lyanna Targaryen nee' Stark_**

He hands the letter back to Jon staring at him. The hall is deadly silent.


	28. Chapter 28

AEGON

"What do you want?" Lyanna Mormont asks breaking the silence. She is only nine years old, but has a commanding presence and is well respected among the people of Bear Island.

"Revenge...For my family and the North..."

"What of the Iron Throne?" Small Jon Umber asks.

"I intend to take it as Aegon Targaryen the Seventh of his name..."

The hall breaks into an uproar, "SILENCE!" Lyanna Mormont yells and almost immediately it goes quiet. "Do you expect us to bend the knee?"

Jon sighs, "I am the son of Prince Rhaegar, but I am also of the North by my mother Lyanna Stark...Lord Eddard Stark raised me as a Northman...When I take the Iron Throne I intend to support the North's independence...And we will be united through my blood...I am not asking any of you to fight with me...But I am asking that you make peace with the Free Folk..."

Again the hall breaks into an uproar, "Peace! With those savages!"

"Aye peace..." Jon replies raising his voice. "You all know what Lord Commander Mormont bought before the King when he came North. There is an enemy beyond all of us and if we are to survive we will need the Free Folk...Before they died...Lord Stark, King Robert , and Lord Mormont were commited to making peace with the Free Folk...To prepare for the Long Winter...I ask you all to do the same..."

It was Lyanna Mormont who spoke up in favor of making peace and convinced the Northern Lords to do the same. After the meeting they go to the courtyard where Roose Bolton, Ramsey Snow, and Theon Greyjoy are all tied to joined fire stakes. There is a nest in the center where the three poles connect. Jon takes the egg from Sam and places it in the nest. Then he sets the stakes on fire. Theon is the first to cry out, then Roose Bolton and finally Ramsey is the last to cry out. The fire belches and burns brightly; the heat is so intense that people back away. Many disapprove of Jon or rather Aegon burning these men.

Eventually the fire dies out and a small screech echoes across the courtyard. Jon walks up to the ashes and removes a baby Dragon. It climbs onto his shoulder, spreads its wings and screeches.

 _ **"Blood of my Blood!"**_ Falco and the other Dothraki say falling to their knees.

"Blood of my Blood..." Lyanna Stark says taking a knee. The rest of the Northern Lords take a knee.

"My King." Samwell Tarly says.

Strickland walks up to Jon, "Blood of my Blood...The Golden Company vows to serve Aegon Targaryen the Seventh of his name...We are yours from this time until world's end..."

Later Jon meets with Sam, "You wanted to see me?"

"Aye I did..." Rickon is with Aegon, "I spoke with my brother and we have decided to give you the Dreadfort…"

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." Rickon replies.

When word arrives that Rodrick Forrester has taken back Ironrath Jon marches towards Castle Black. "Did you give him a name yet?" Sam asks holding the baby Dragon.

"Rhaegal after my father..."

When the army stops to make camp in the lonely hills Aegon uses his fire sight He sees Stannis sailing out of Braavos with a sell sword company named the Lost Legion. Then he sees Olenna Tyrell and Petyr Baelish plot to poison Joffrey. Joffrey dies and Sansa escapes King's Landing with Baelish's help. The next thing he sees is Brynden the Blackfish taking back Riverrun. Just before he breaks the sight Aegon sees Bran and Meera with a Child of the Forest. "We must hurry to castle Black..." Aegon says to Strickland.

"Why?"

"Time is against me...Stannis will cross the Narrow Sea with an army soon...I need to settle things with the Free Folk before that..."

"Forgive me Your Grace, but if we push the army too hard; they won't have the strength to fight when we get there..."

At sunrise the next day they break camp and move on. Their march takes the through the lonely hills and into the edge of the wolf's wood. They cross the river near Last Hearth. When they stop to rest it is to drink water and eat before moving on. The army does not bother with making camp per the King's orders. Aegon walks through army getting use to the idea of being called Your Grace. He never wanted it, but if peace is to truly return to Westeros then he had to be its King. He had to succeed where his father failed and write the wrongs of his Grandfather the Mad King.

He finds his core group sitting around a fire, Sam, Donovan, Roland, Martlyne, Able, Falco, Rufus, Kano, and Abo. Donovan and the rest were like an unofficial King's Guard. As usual Rhaegal sits on Aegon's shoulder. "I read Dragons can breath fire after their two weeks of life..." Sam says. "Has he breathed fire yet?"

"Not yet...Nor has he eaten..."

"Don't worry he will as soon as he starts breathing fire...They only eat things they have roasted in their fire..."

Aegon takes a piece of cooked meat and offers it to Rhaegal. He stares at it first then he snatches it out of his hand.

 **CASTLE BLACK**

After a forced march they arrive at Castle Black. Aegon rides into the courtyard with Donovan and Falco in the vanguard. Strickland rides beside him with Sam and the rest of the guard behind. Rhaegal is in a cage on a cart.

"Lord Stark welcome back to Castle Black." Thorne says with Janos Slynt at his side.

"This is Aegon Targaryen!" Strickland announces, "Seventh of his name...Son of Prince Rhaegar and his second wife Princess Lyanna of Winterfell...Rightful heir to the Iron Throne...King of the Andels and the First Men...Lord of the Seven Kingdoms...Protector of the Realm..."

As he speaks Aegon dismounts his horse and removes Rhaegal from his cage. When they see the Dragon the men of the Watch fall to one knee. Later Aegon meets with Maester Aemon and Benjen in private. "I never thought I'd get to be in the presence of Dragon..." Aemon says with tears falling down his cheeks. "Our House shall live again...House Targaryen will be strong again..."

"Yes it will..." Aegon replies smiling at his Great Uncle's joy.

"I can't believe my brother kept all this from me."

He looks at his Uncle Benjen, "The Lannisters and the Freys will pay for what they have done..." Then he tells Benjen about Arya.

"Why didn't you make her come back?" He asks almost yelling.

"Arya has always been wild and...Her destiny lies with that boy Gendry and the Faceless Men..."

The next day Aegon meets with the senior members of the Watch. "My Uncle Benjen has agreed to take five of my men under peace banners and go North to find Mance Rayder...I need the Night's Watch to make peace...Together we are strong divided the Free Folk add numbers to army of the dead..."

"You ask a hard thing Your Grace...But the Lord Commander's last wish was that we make peace with the Wil...I mean Free Folk..." Thorne looks at his fellow members, "We discussed it and...It shall be..."

"Good!"

Six days later Benjen Stark returns with Mance and the Elders to discuss terms. They are invited into Castle Black. The Free Folk are hesitant, but Aegon gives them his word that they will be under his protection. Lords Glover, Karstark, Forrester, Umber, Ser Wylis, and Lady Mormont are also present. Aegon starts the meeting and then both sides express their desires for the peace treaty. The meeting lasts from high noon to sunrise the next day. A few arguments start and are ended by Aegon and Aemon. Lady Lyanna is able to stop a few arguments, but eventually a treaty is settled upon that is mutually beneficial.

After a day of rest Aegon prepares for Stannis' arrival. "I want all my archers on the wall..." Strickland, Donovan, Mance, Benjen, Thorne, Umber and Karstark walk beside him.

"They are already in position Your Grace..."

"Good." He looks at Mance, "Anyone who can shoot a bow will be stationed outside the wall..."

"Aye my giants can help as well while we get the women, children, and old inside."

"My Calvary will also be in position..."

Aegon sends the Calvary through the tunnel then the old, women, and children go through the tunnel. A defensive line is set up and just as the last stake is set up a horn sounds and Stannis arrives with his army. The army is set up in such a way that Stannis' forces cannot flank them. Aegons forces are in the Vanguard. The Free Folk archers are divided to the left and right flank with the infantry at the center. Aegon had given Sam special instructions. He watches as Stannis raises his hand. His forces stop and then after watching for a few seconds; Stannis, Melisandre, and Ser Davos approach with ten men.

Aegon gives the signal and he breaks away from his army with Strickland, Donovan, Roland, Martlyne, Able, Falco, Rufus, Kano, and Abo. Aegon is wearing his Targaryen armor. Roland is carrying the Targaryen Banner while Rufus carries the Stark Banner.

"Lord Stark...I am surprised to see you here...And brandishing the Targaryen banner..."

"My Uncle Lord Eddard Stark gave me the name Jon Stark...My mother Princess Lyanna Targaryen nee' Stark named me Aegon the Seventh of his name...I am the Son of the Dragon Prince Rhaegar...and the rightful King of Westeros..."

"What game are you playing boy?" Ser Davos asks.

"No game! Donovan...gives this to Lord Stannis..."

Donovan takes the letter and urges his horse towards Stannis who takes the letter. He reads it in silence and then hands it to Davos. As Davos reads it Stannis looks at Melisandre. "Your god didn't see this coming..." She remains silent. "Even if this is true. So what! House Targaryen was put down."

"And is on the rise again...Both here in Westeros and across the sea in Essos..." He replies as Donovan takes the letter back and returns to Aegon's side. "Bend the Knee and I will spare your life...I have the Free Folk as allies and over half my army here...Ten Thousand men of the Golden Company..."

"Where did you get the gold to buy the loyalty of the Golden Company?"

"A secret treasure chamber on Dragonstone left by Aegon the Conqueror..."

Stannis sneers, "You steal from me and call yourself King!"

"I only took what is mine by right...Now will you bend the knee or die?"

"My brother and I fought to bring down the Targaryens and I will be damned to the Seven hells before I bend the knee to Rhaegar's spawn!"

"Your Grace..." Ser Davos says. "Perhaps you should reconsider...we are outnumbered."

As they talk they fail to notice Aegon give a head signal. On the top of the wall Sam waits with Rhaegal in a cage. He opens it and the Dragon glides down to Aegon screeching. The noise stops them from talking as Rhaegal glides down and flaps his wings next to Aegon. He stares at Stannis as Rhaegal looks at him, _**"DRACARYS!"**_ A burst of flame erupts from Rhaegal's mouth and hits Stannis. He screams in pain as his body burns. His horse rears throwing him off and he hits the ground burning to death. The snow melts around him as he thrashes on the ground and dies.

"You can bend the knee!" Aegon says addressing the Lost Legion. "Or you can follow this false King in death decide now!" Every soldier dismounts their horse and bows to Aegon. Melisandre and Ser Davos are the last to bow.

Later Selyse and Shireen Baratheon are bought before Aegon in the main hall of Castle Black. Rhaegal sits on the table eyeing them. "So it is true..." Selyse says.

"Aye it is..."

"And what becomes of me and my daughter?"

"The two of you will become my wards...Behave and no harm will come either of you..."

"And the Iron Bank my husband borrowed gold from them and they will expect payment back."

Aegon leans forward, "How did your husband convince the Iron Bank to loan him the gold?"

"You will have to ask Ser Davos."

After Selyse and her daughter are dismissed Ser Davos is summoned. "Your Grace you wish to see me?"

"Yes be seated..." Davos eyes the Dragon nervously. "He will not harm you unless I command it...And I won't command it unless you give me reason...Now tell me Ser Davos...How did Stannis convince the Iron Bank to loan him the gold?"

"I was the one who did the convincing..."

Aegon listens as Davos explains how he convinced them, "Stannis chose well his Hand...I too am in need of a Hand. Will you be mine?"

"I...am flattered Your Grace, but you don't even know me."

"I know enough and I can see why Stannis chose you..."

He sighs, "Before I give my answer I must ask...What do you intend to do about the debt to the Iron Bank?"

Aegon sighs, "I guess I will assume the debt as Lady Selyse and her daughter are now my wards..."

"Then I agree..."

After Davos leaves Melisandre is announced by Donovan. "Show her in."

"Your Grace..."

"Lady Melisandre...What may I do for you?" She tries to convert him to the lord of light, "I'll stop you right there...I follow the old gods...And when I take the Iron Throne men will be free to follow whatever faith they wish..."

"Of course...I only wish to serve the lord's chosen one..."

"Chosen One?"

"I thought Stannis was the Prince that was Promised..." She sighs, "...I was wrong."

"And you think I am the one?"

"There is another who may be the one..."

"Who?"

"Daenarys Targaryen."

"I see...I have my doubts about you...I know how you and Stannis burned people who do not accept your faith...I will not tolerate that here."

"I have many mistakes Your Grace...Allow me the chance to prove myself to you."

"You will have your chance...There will not be a second..."

"Thank you Your Grace..."

Aegon decides to linger at Castle Black. As he waits he sends a man with a message to his aunt Daenarys who is now in Meereen ruling. Then he sends a messenger to the Iron Bank with payment for Stannis' loan. "Why are we waiting?" Strickland asks two days after Stannis is dead.

"For my brother..."

As Aegon said his brother Bran arrives with Meera and a Child of the Forest named River. "Jon or should I say Aegon..."

He smiles, "Bran...that was foolish of you to go beyond the wall."

"Foolish but necessary..."

They hug, "Welcome home...We have much to discuss..."

After Aegon and Bran talk Aegon finds River with Rhaegal. "What are doing?"

"This is for your Dragon...It will help him..."

"What is it?"

"Sap from the Weir-Tree mixed with water and my blood..." When she is done, River gives the bowl to Rhagel and he drinks. Then she looks at Aegon, "Bran told you about the sword..."

"Yes..."

"You are the only one who can stop the Night King...Bran is marked by the Night King...The magic around Castle Black in the wall has been weakened...When the Night King comes he will strike here..."

"We have time..."

"Do not linger too long in the South..."

"I will be back before the snows start..."

The next day Aegon says his goodbyes to Maester Aemon and Benjen before departing. "Something wrong? Aegon asks riding up to Sam.

"Rhaegal won't fit in his cage...He has tripled in size overnight..."

"Let him fly tell the men to make sure he is well fed so he won't go looking for food..."

Through forced march they travel down the King's Road to Winterfell. Aegon had left five thousand men at Castle Black to insure the peace between the Night's Watch and the Free Folk. Half were of the Golden Company and half the Lost Legion. The army marching with him numbered 18,000 strong including men from Ironrath who helped Rodrik Forrester reclaim his home and defeat the Whitehills. When they reach Winterfell they rest for three days before marching south. Before leaving Winterfell Aegon sends a message to Riverrun. Bryden Tully had retaken the castle. Aegon asks him to attack the Twins from the West side while he assaults the East castle.

By the time they leave Winterfell Rhaegal is half the size of an Elephant.


	29. Chapter 29

TYRION

PART I

 _ **TYWIN**_

 _ **To Lord Tywin Lannister Hand of the King**_

 _ **I hope this letter finds you well my Lord...I write this letter out of loyalty to the King may his reign be long and loyalty to House Lannister. I was unjustly sent here by your son Lord Tyrion Lannister the former Hand of the King. Recently Lord Eddard Stark's bastard Jon Stark came to Castle Black with an army of ten thousand men of the Golden Company and a Dragon. He is not Lord Stark's son...He is the son of Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark...He calls himself Aegon Targaryen the Seventh of his name. He showed us a letter to prove that he is who he say he is and Maester Aemon Targaryen believes him.**_

 _ **He is after the Iron Throne...He has already sacked the Dreadfort and burned Roose Bolton, his bastard and Theon Greyjoy at the stake. He also killed Stannis with Dragon Fire and took his army for himself...**_

 _ **He has formed an alliance with Wildlings and allowed them to settle the Gift in exchange for their military cooperation...**_

 _ **At the moment this pretender is marching to Winterfell with12,000 men and will march on the Twins soon after...I pray to the gods old and new that you stop this Targaryen Bastard...Remember me your loyal servant...**_

 _ **Ser Janos Slynt former Lord Commander of the City Watch**_

Tywin reads the letter twice. The Lannisters pay their debts, but if Janos Slynt thinks that Tywin will help him he is mistaken. Tywin summons Lord Varys to his solar in the Tower of the Hand. "Destroy one enemy and another rises." He says thinking about Robb Stark and Stannis Baratheon.

"You wished to see me my Lord Hand?"

Tywin stares at him to make him uncomfortable; testing him for betrayal. It does not work as Varys is not easily intimidated. "You are the Master of Whispers are you not?"

"I am my Lord Hand."

"Do have any news for me from the North?"

"No my Lord...The North is in disarray with House Bolton's rise to power and scare tactics." Tywin hands Varys the letter and watches his reaction as he reads. Tywin knows little to nothing about Varys. They had both served the realm during the time of the Mad King. Varys has his uses, but Tywin did not trust him. He is a foreigner who rose to power in a short time and ingratiated himself to Aerys. "I find this hard to believe my Lord..." His reaction seems genuine.

"What news of the East?"

"I was waiting for the next meeting of the small council...But Daenarys Targaryen has a strong army at her back...Eight thousand Unsullied two thousand of the second sons...and two Dragons. She also has two Knights Ser Jorah Mormont and Barristan Selmy advising her. She is in Meereen…"

Tywin can't tell if he is lying, "Find out everything you can about this Jon or Aegon...The strength of his army and whether or not he has a Dragon...And the validity of this Wildling Alliance."

"Yes My Lord..."

Tywin watches as he bows and leaves. The information is most likely true so Tywin will have to step up his plans. He summons Tyrion to his solar, "I am stepping up your wedding to Sansa Stark..."

"I thought we were going to give the girl time to grieve her family..."

"Things have changed."

"What has changed?"

Tywin decides to show him the letter, "Unbelievable."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"You trust Janos Slynt?"

"Why would he lie?"

"Fine do you think this Jon Stark is a threat?"

"He has twenty thousand or more men at his back...He has alliance with over one hundred thousand Wildlings...By now he has solidified his power over the North...Of course he's a threat..."

"And marrying me to Sansa Stark will stop him for marching south?"

"No but it will make him think twice about killing the father of his sister's child...and his family..." After speaking with Tyrion Tywin goes to see Sansa Stark. He had never spoken to her before, but maybe she can give him some insight into this Jon Stark. Sansa spent most of her time in the garden his guards reported. "Lady Sansa I need to speak with you..." He finds her sitting in the garden with her handmaiden.

"Lord Tywin..."

"Leave us..." He commands to his men and the handmaiden. "How are you?"

"Well my Lord thank you for asking."

"Tell me about your half brother Jon Stark...What type of man is he? What was he like growing up?"

Sansa frowns, "Jon? He and I were not close...He was close to my sister Arya. He was also close with Robb and my younger brothers..."

"Is he a leader?"

She sighs, "Jon...Jon is very good with the sword...Arya would always say that Jon is the fastest with a sword..."

"Is he quick to anger?"

She stares at Tywin. "Has something happened My Lord?"

The girl isn't as naïve as Cersei claims, "Your half Brother has returned to Westeros with an army...He in fact is not your Half Brother...He's your cousin by your Aunt Lyanna...Prince Rhaegar was his father...As such I have decided to step up your wedding to my son Tyrion..." He watches her, but the girl has learned not show her emotions, Still Tywin had been at the game longer than her and he can tell she is hopeful to be free of the Lannisters and have her revenge.

"Everyone in my family is a traitor..."

"Well said girl, but I am not Joffrey or my daughter...Speak your true thoughts with me." Tywin turns to leave.

"Lord Tywin!" He stops and looks back at her.

"Yes."

"If I am to marry your son...I ask that you give me away at the wedding."

He nods, "As you wish." The plans for the wedding are stepped up and preparations are made. A few days after speaking with Lord Varys he returns.

"I have news My Lord..."

Tywin stops writing, "Sit and let me hear it."

"It is true all of it...Jon Stark claims his identity as Aegon Targaryen...He has four Dothraki riders with him and another four men of House Stark...They serve as his King's Guard...Samwell Tarly also rides with him...His army numbers 27,000...His brothers or rather cousins...Brandon and Rickon Stark are still alive..."

Tywin listens to stories of Brandon Stark coming from beyond the wall with Meera Reed and a child of the forest named River. The Wildling's alliance with Aegon and the North is only to fight the Night King and his army of the dead. "And the Dragon?" Tywin asks.

"My sources say that the Dragon hatched after Aegon burned Roose Bolton, his bastard and Theon Greyjoy at the stake. The Dragon is now the size of a Horse and is growing at a phenomenal rate."

"Theon Greyjoy?"

"He was captured by Ramsey Snow and tortured to the point that he started calling himself Reek. Ramsey Snow was not right in the head."

Tywin calls for a meeting of the small council and insists that Joffrey be present; Prince Oberyn is present as well, along with Lady Olenna. Varys informs them all about everything he told Lord Tywin. "Lies! All lies! I will destroy this Targaryen Bastard the way I destroyed Stannis and Robb Stark..."

Tyrion laughs, "I remember your bravery on the wall defending the city...I am sure Rhaegar's son is shitting himself at the thought of facing you..." Before Joffrey can reply Tyrion leaves the room laughing all the way.

TYRION

PART II

TYRION

Tyrion enjoyed having power which rarely came to him, but when it did he excelled with his power. His father Tywin Lannister had sent him to King's Landing to rule as Hand of the King and as usual Tyrion excelled at his position. He placed Bronn as Lord Commander of the City Watch and sent Janos Slynt to the Night's Watch. Because of Bronn crime in the city was significantly reduced. Tyrion also arranged for the betrothal of his niece Princess Myrcella to Prince Trystane of Dorne. Every decision and move Tyrion made annoyed his sister which was a bonus to him.

It was Tyrion who organized the defenses of King's Landing during the Battle of Blackwater. He also lead the men in a counter attack, but was wounded by Ser Mandon of the King's Guard who tried to kill him. It was his Squire Podrick who saved Tyrion's life. Tyrion awoke in a small room with Maester Pycell standing over him. His father Lord Tywin tried to get rid of his hill-tribesmen, but they were extremely loyal to Tyrion and had chopped Ser Mandon into little pieces for trying to kill Tyrion. No matter how much gold Tywin offered them they would not abandon him.

Tyrion is walking up the hall with two of his hill-tribesmen when Shae approaches him. Shae was a woman Tyrion met while fighting for his father against Robb Stark. "My Lord..."

"My Lady..." Tyrion and Shae had fallen in love, but their relationship is strained because of Tyrion's betrothal to Sansa. He is considering breaking things off and sending her away.

""Lady Sansa sent me to fetch you...She wishes to speak with you..."

Shae takes him to Sansa's room, "Thank Shae that will be all."

Shae hesitates before leaving, "What may I do for you Lady Sansa?"

"You have always been kind to me Lord Tyrion...So I ask you for the truth. Is it true about Jon?"

"Who told you?"

"Your father actually."

He nods, "Yes it's all true...Your half-brother is actually your cousin..." He tells her everything, "If your...cousin manages to defeat the Lannister/Tyrell armies on the field I hope you remember my kindness..."

"I will Lord Tyrion..."

A few days later Tyrion stands in the sept of Baelor with Bronn as his father escorts Sansa into the Sept. Joffrey is furious that his Grandfather took away his right as King to give Sansa away. When Sansa arrives at the front Joffrey removes the step he would use to cloak Sansa. Everyone laughs, but Tyrion knowing that Joffrey would try something has an extra step nearby. Bronn places it and returns to Tyrion's side. He smiles at Joffrey before placing the cloak on Sansa. After the words are said Tyrion sits at the main table drinking obscenely.

"Excuse me my Lord..." Sansa says.

"Of course...Go mingle."

His father walks up to Tyrion, "I know what you are doing?"

"Oh really please tell me."

He knocks the goblet from Tyrion's hand, "You are trying to get so drunk that you cannot perform..."

"Do not be angry father...You said yourself that I am nothing more than a drunken man-whore...No one drinks and fucks better than me..."

"Pull yourself together and do not embarrass this family..."

Tyrion wants to nothing more than to set them all on fire. He laughs at the thought, then he hears Joffrey's voice. "Come its time for the bedding ceremony..."

Tyrion frowns, "There will be no bedding ceremony..."

"There will be I command Uncle...Come ladies my uncle is small he does not weigh that much..."

Tyrion draws a knife and stabs the table, "I said there will be no bedding ceremony...Continue with this and you will be fucking your own wife with a wooden cock!"

The hall goes quiet and everyone stares, "What did you say?"

"Has the King gone def now?"

"What did you say?" Joffrey asks again in anger.

They stare at one another, "Perhaps we can dispense with that barbaric tradition your grace...I am sure Lord Tyrion did not mean to threaten the King..." Tywin says breaking the silence.

Tyrion smiles, "Forgive me I am drunk. I had too much wine...You must forgive me your grace...Where is my wife? Sansa!" She slowly walks through the crowd to Tyrion, "There you are come...Let us go and consummate this blessed union...Babies to make and legacies to build!" Tyrion pauses when they enter the bridal chamber. He looks at Sansa and despite her back being to him he can see her hesitation. She takes a drink and then starts to undress.

"Stop!" She looks at him, "You are a beautiful young woman, but I am not the man you have spent your life dreaming about...And I...well as much as I want to you. I will not force you to do anything you don't want to do..."

"But what about your father?"

"My father can burn in the seven hells..." Tyrion walks up to her and takes her hand, "You never have to be afraid again...And unless you ask me I shall touch you or share a bed with you..."

"What if I never want to..."

Tyrion kisses her hand, "Than my watch begins..." He turns to walk away.

"Lord Tyrion!"

"Yes my Lady..."

"Thank you..."

Tyrion bows, falls into the chair, and immediately falls asleep. As he sleeps he dreams of Dragons. He had not dreamed of Dragons since he was a boy. He also sees Aegon Targaryen and Daebarys Targaryen though he had never seen the woman before. Tyrion awakens first and leaves the room. He has eight of his own men guard Lady Sansa's door. "No one but myself and my wife's handmaiden s are to enter her chambers...Wherever she goes you go..."

"We will protect her with our lives Lion god..." With one wedding behind them the city prepares for King Joffrey's Wedding to Lady Margaery Tyrell. Tyrion goes to see Margaery. "Lady Margaery thank you for seeing me..."

"Lord Tyrion...How is married life treating you..."

He smiles, "I am not unfamiliar with married life...Few people know this, but I was married once before..."

"Oh...What happened to your first wife?" 

"It is a painful subject...So soon you will be Queen..."

"Yes I am counting the days..."

"You seem to have my nephew wrapped around your finger..."

"I try...Is there something you want Lord Tyrion..."

"To offer my services as an ally...Especially with my sister...She still thinks she is Queen..."

"Well when she marries my brother she will become the Lady of High Garden..."

Tyrion stops and looks up at Margaery, "I know you are smarter than that. My sister will do everything within her power to make sure it doesn't happen."

"You are not one of the King's favorite people at the moment..."

"Oh we can keep our alliance a secret...Just so long as my wretched sister gets what is coming to her..."

Margaery smiles, "I think I like you Lord Tyrion..."


	30. Chapter 30

JAIME

Jaime had been through a lot in the past few years. Many of the things he suffered in life caused him to reevaluate his life. He never wanted to be Lord of Casterly Rock. Jaime had only ever loved one woman in his life and until he met Lady Brienne of Tarth; he had never considered that he might be attracted to other women. His journey with Brienne had also made him reevaluate his morals and his role as a Knight of the realm. Lady Catelyn Stark had released him into Brienne's company. He had sworn to return her daughters to her and Jaime intended to keep his word even if he had to go up against his own father.

Jaime, Brienne, and Qyburn stand on a hill staring at King's Landing. "Remember your promise." Brienne says.

Jaime looks at her and thinks that all Knights should aspire to be as honorable as Brienne. He smiles, "I remember my promise Lady Brienne...I swear on the gods old and new that she will be returned to her family."

They make their way to the city and after some words are able to convince the guards that they are who they say they are. After cleaning himself Jaime goes to see Cersei. When he enters her room she is sitting on a bed drinking. "Cersei..."

She turns leaping off the bed at the sound of his voice, but stops when she sees his hand. "Your hand what happened?"

He raises it, "Curtesy of the Boltons…"

"Those animals!"

Jaime closes the door and tries to kiss her, but she pulls away. He stares at her, "A Lannister always pays his debts..."

"Not this time...The Boltons are all dead..."

"What!" After talking to Cersei Jaime goes to see his father. With Tyrion married to Sansa securing her release will be much harder.

"I will announce you my Lord..." The guard at the door says.

Jaime enters and sits down after being announced, "You're free...How did you escape?"

"Lady Catelyn released me on the promise I would return her daughters to her..."

Tywin looks at Jaime, "Then she was a fool."

Jaime frowns picking up on the word was, "Was?"

"You haven't heard...Catelyn Stark is dead...The Red Wedding they are calling it."

Jaime sighs, Cersei had not told him about that. "Is it true about Prince Rhaegar's son?"

"It is...Varys confirmed it a few weeks ago...As we speak he is marching into the Riverlands with an army 18,000 strong at his back...And he has a Dragon the size of a horse...They say it is growing very fast everyday..."

"Who knew Old Eddard Stark had it in him to lie. Perhaps we should sue for peace..."

"Joffrey saw fit to behead Eddard Stark...He mistreated Lady Sansa and he has murdered Robert's Bastards...Your sister unwittingly allowed Arya Stark and her brother to escape...The only thing that might save us is your brother's marriage to the Stark girl, but the fool refuses to lie with the girl and put a baby in her."

After speaking with his father Jaime goes to see Tyrion, "Hello Tyrion..."

He turns with a smile on his face, "Jaime!"

The two brothers hug, "I hear congratulations are in order..."

"Is that all you hear?"

"I'd like to meet your wife..." They start walking to the gardens. "Father says you haven't consummated your marriage."

Tyrion sighs, "What does he expect after orchestrating the murder of her entire family..."

"Not all her family is dead..." Jaime replies.

"Prince Rhaegar's son...Who would have thought."

"Old Robert must be rolling in his grave...gods I'd pay a fortune to see the look on his face...His beloved Lyanna in the afterlife with Rhaegar at her side..."

They finally reach the Gardens, "Lady Sansa...You remember my brother Ser Jaime Lannister..."

Jaime kisses her on the cheek, "Welcome to the family...I pray you the blessing of many children..." Sansa smiles while Tyrion clears his throat. "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable..."

"No apologies Ser Jaime..."

"I am sorry about your mother and brother..."

"His wife as well...He was married and she was with child..."

"Shameful thing...I would hate to be Walder Frey about now..." Jaime takes her hand, "Before she died I promised your mother I would see you safely to her. She...I came to admire her in the short time I was around her...Come with me...There is someone you must meet..." They find Brienne of Tarth talking with Lady Margaery, "Lady Sansa...Lady Brienne of Tarth..."

"Lady Sansa...I knew your mother and was her sworn sword...The same vow I made to her I now make to you..." She takes a knee, "I swear by the old gods and the new that I will keep your council...Watch your back and give my life for yours...From this day until my last..."

"I..." Sansa struggles with the words, but Jaime helps her to say them. "My first command is this...That you tell me earnestly...When my mother was facing death where were you?"

Brienne sighs, "Your mother placed Ser Jaime in my care...To deliver him safely to King's Landing and return with you and your sister...I vow no matter what I shall see you safely home..."

"And I swear that I will do all in my power to see you safely back with your family..." Jaime says looking at Sansa then Brienne. The Wedding of King Joffrey and Lady Margaery is in four days. Three days before the wedding Jaime puts on his King's Guard armor to take his place as Lord Commander of the King's Guard. Now he goes to see his father again and try to convince him to allow Sansa to leave King's Landing.

"I have something for you..."

"Is this...Valyrian Steel?"

"Yes..."

"Where did you get it?"

"I had Eddard Stark's old sword Ice melted down into two swords."

He hands Jaime the sword, "You have always wanted a Valyrian sword for the family..."

"And now we have two..." Tywin looks at Jaime, "Now tell me why are you dressed like that?"

"I am the Lord Commander of the King's Guard..."

"Have you no ambitions in life? You served a Mad King who only made you a member of the Guard to spite me...Then you served a drunken man whoring fool...Who spent more days eating, drinking, and winching than running the Seven Kingdoms..."

"I didn't come here to argue."

"No! Then why have you come?"

Jaime hesitates and takes a deep breath, "I came because I made a promise to Lady Catelyn..."

"Catelyn Stark is dead! And we have a new and more powerful enemy marching on our doorstep. And you want to give away the one bargaining chip we have..."

"The Lannisters always pay their debts...And even though she is dead we owe Lady Catelyn..."

"I will here no more of this..."

Jaime was not ready to drop it; "The Karstarks were ready to take my head..."

"Yes I heard about your failed escape attempt...Alton's family is demanding restitution."

"I regret that...But it did move Lady Catelyn's hand to set me free..."

"Enough!" Jaime shakes his head and tries to return the sword, "Keep it! A one handed swordsman will need all the help he can get..."

Jaime turns to leave, but stops, "If I resign from the King's Guard and take my place at the Rock will you let her go? I hear Lord Lefford is looking for a new suitor for his daughter...I will take her for a wife...If you agree..."

Tywin stares at Jaime, "I...will consider it."

"I need an answer."

"You'll get one after the wedding..."

"And until I get one I will be serve as Lord Commander..." Jaime walks out and runs into his Aunt Genna Frey. "Aunt Genna! I didn't know you were in the Capital..."

They hug, "I came for the wedding...I heard you had been taken hostage...I am glad to see that you are well..."

Jaime raises his hand, "Well not whole..."

"My fool of a husband wants me to ask my brother for aid for his family..."

"How bad is it?"

"The Freys have always wanted what they haven't earned...or disserve. The Blackfish has taken back Riverrun and with this Aegon marching on the Twins all the Riverlands has risen up against Walder Frey...He will be surrounded soon..."

"He should have taken Robb Stark and his wife hostage instead of killing them..."

"Walder Frey hoped the Red Wedding would have the same results as Rains of Castamere...It did not..."

"I told my father I would take my place at Casterly Rock and marry Lord Lefford's daughter if he returned Sansa to her family."

Genna frowns, "You'd give up our only bargaining chip..."

"I made a promise to Catelyn Stark before she died...It was she who released me on my word that I would return her daughters..."

"Well I must be off see you later Jaime..." She kisses him on the cheek and leaves.

The day of the wedding finally arrives. Jaime has mixed emotions about it. Joffrey is his son but he can't claim him nor can he be there for him as a father. Jaime does feel pride that his son is marrying such a beautiful young woman as Margaery Tyrell. She seems to have Joffrey wrapped around her finger. The people of King's Landing love her and because of Margaery the people of King's Landing love Joffrey despite his mistakes and the rumors of his parentage.

After the vows are said the feast is held in the garden. Jaime does not approve of the entertainment or of Joffrey cutting up the book Tyrion gave him as a Wedding present. He watches helplessly as Joffrey pours wine over Tyrion. Jaime would like nothing more than correct Joffrey, but he is King. When Joffrey orders Tyrion to be his cup Jaime decides that it is time he put an end to this. That is when Sansa hands Tyrion the cup Joffrey kicked under the table. After the goblet is retrieved Joffre makes Tyrion pour him some wine. Jaime starts making his way towards the main table, Then he pauses as Joffrey starts choking.

"He's choking...by the gods help your King you fools!" Olenna Tyrell yells.

Jaime runs with all his might and arrives just as Joffrey falls into his mother's arms. "Mother!"

"You..." Jaime looks up as Tyrion is holding the goblet Joffrey drunk from. "You killed my son...Seize him! Seize him! Where is Sansa?"

"Oh no." Jaime whispers.

"Find her!"

"Lock down the city and seize every ship in the bay...Find her!"

The bells ring throughout the city, "We searched everywhere my Lord...She is nowhere to be found..." A Lannister man says to Jaime.

"Carry on..." Jaime had killed Aerys and earned the name Kingslayer. He served Robert Baratheon next and on many occasions wanted to kill him for his treatment of his sister Cersei. Now this time Jaime had truly failed to protect his King. His eldest son.


	31. Chapter 31

DAENARYS

A week after Jon left Dany learns that she is with child. A great feast is held to celebrate, but Viserys interrupts the feast demanding that Khal Drogo fulfill his promise or he would take Dany after cutting the baby from her womb. While she was sad to watch her brother die by melted gold being poured over his head; Viserys did threaten her unborn child. Later Daenarys was almost poisoned by an assassin. If not for Ser Jorah she would be dead. It was then that Khal Drogo vowed he would cross the poison water and take the Iron Chair of Dany's ancestors. He would tare down the men of the west in their stone houses and Iron Suits.

The road to glory was not easy and Daenarys hated the idea of Slavery. Perhaps Ser Jorah was right, If she was stronger she would have ignored the mistreatment of the Lamb people and Khal Drogo would still be alive. Her baby would have been born, but then she would not have her Dragons. Daenarys had given one of the Dragon Eggs to her nephew Aegon and kept two. She hatched them by burning the witch who betrayed her with her husband. Fire and Blood are the words of House Targaryen. She named the Dragons Drogon and Viserion after her husband and brother.

Daenarys thought things would turn around when her people made it to Qarth. But once again she felt the cold sting of betrayal. Her benefactor Xaro Xhoan Daxos allies with the Head of the House of the Undying and slaughters the high council of Qarth after stealing Dany's Dragons. She recovers her Dragons and takes over the city. After leaving Qarth Daenarys travels to the city of Astapor where she steals the Unsullied army from the Masters of Astapor and acquires a councilor in the form of Ser Barristan Selmy. The legendary Knight had been dismissed by King Joffrey; he traveled to Essos found Dany saved her life and swore to protect her.

After killing the masters and freeing the slaves of Astapor. Daenarys marches on the city of Yunkai where she gains the loyalty of Daario Naharis and the Second Sons. She sacks the city and frees the slaves. With an army ten thousand strong and two growing Dragons she marches on the city of Meereen. After taking the city Dany decides to remain and learn how to rule.

Because of her actions Daenarys has disrupted slave trade in Slaver's Bay and throughout most of Essos. As such her enemies plot from within the city and across Essos. Daario Naharis had just returned from Yunkai, as the Masters of Yunkai had thrown down the council she left in place to rule in her name. "They call themselves the Sons of the Harpy..." Daario says standing next to Grey Worm. "They are in league with the Masters of Astapor, Yunkai, Qarth, Volantis and many other cities throughout Essos..."

"I want you and Grey Worm to hunt down these cowards and destroy them..."

"It is not just the nobles your Grace...There are slaves who are angry at the execution of Mossador...They to are helping the Sons of the Harpy..."

"Find them and kill them...And kill anyone helping them...Man or woman and place their heads on pikes..."

"Yes Your grace..."

"Step forward..." Missandei Daenarys' interpreter says. Missandei once served Krazyns mo Nakloz who tried to sell Daenarys the Unsullied for her Dragon Drogon. He paid dearly for his folly. "You stand before Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen...First of her name...The Unburnt Mother of Dragons...Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea...Breaker of chains..."

Daenarys raises her hand stopping Missandei, "I know you...You are Captain...Pennigast…"

"Yes your Grace...Aegon the Seventh of his name sent me with a message..."

She signals him to walk up the steps. Dany takes the letter, "Aegon?" Ser Barristan asks.

"I will tell you later..." Dany says reading in silence.

 _ **To her Grace**_

 _ **My Aunt**_

 _ **Queen Daenarys Targaryen**_

 _ **I wanted you to hear it from me and I am sorry that I cannot bring you this news in person...I am sorry for all you have suffered and lost...A warrior such as Khal Drogo should not have died in such a manner...I too have lost...and like you through those losses I was able to wake the Dragon...I have claimed my birth right as Aegon the Seventh of his name...I did this in order to avenge the Starks and the Targaryens...I have hatched the egg you gave me and named him Rhaegal after my father...By the time you get this letter I hope my business at the wall will be concluded and I can march south and take the Iron Throne for us...**_

 _ **I know you loved Khal Drogo and you have taken this Daario Naharis as a lover, but you belong to me and me alone...We are two fires meant to burn brightly together...**_

 _ **When you have tamed the Free Cities of the East come to me...I love you and will wait for you...**_

 _ **With love and kindest regards Aegon Targaryen the Seventh of his name**_

Daenarys blushes as she folds the letter up. "Your Grace what does it say?" Ser Jorah asks.

"It is private for my eyes only..."

"Your Grace I also have this..."

Pennigast hands her a scroll, "And what is this?"

"His Grace wrote a list of people who are powerful members of the Sons of the Harpy...King Aegon has also charged me with hiring a swell-sword company known as the Windblown...Five thousand strong...They have been well paid...and will obey your commands..."

A man steps forward and bows, "I am known only as the Tattered Prince...Your Grace...Give me one of your cities to rule in your name and you will never have to worry about the masters rising to power again..."

"You have to prove yourself trustworthy and capable before I give you such a boon..."

"I will and I will start by hunting down these Sons of the Harpy for you..."

Later Daenarys meets with her advisers and she explains to those who don't know about her brother's nephew. "I should have known..." Ser Barristan says.

"How could you?" Ser Jorah asks.

"I knew Prince Rhaegar all his life...I never believed he kidnapped Lyanna Stark or raped her."

"You know this Aegon has a better claim to the Iron Throne than you..." Asher Forrester says. Like Ser Jorah he is in exile.

"Yes I know..." Later Daario pays Dany a visit, "I thought we discussed this about you coming to my room uninvited..." She sits in a chair combing her hair while he kisses her neck.

"I've missed you..."

She leans away, "I can't..."

"Why not?"

She sighs, "Because I am in love with someone else..."

"Who? Not Jorah the Andel…" She looks at him, "Oh!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Nothing to be sorry about..."

She takes his hand, "There will be other women..."

"After a man has had a goddess...Nothing else will compare..." Dany kisses him on the cheek and he leaves. Over the next few days the Windblowm, along with Daario and Grey Worm hunt down the Sons of the Harpy. They send false messages to their allies in other cities and disrupt their plans. Everyday public executions are held.


	32. Chapter 32

TYRION

Tyrion Lannister had always struggled for his place in his family. His mother died giving birth to him. His father Tywin and sister Cersei blames him for her death. It was no surprise to Tyrion that Cersei would blame him for the death of her wretched son. On more than one occasion Tyrion corrected Joffrey, gods know that Cersei never gave the boy any discipline. When Robert was alive he never gave the boy any guidance as a father. When Joffrey became King he found great pleasure in humiliating Tyrion. That didn't mean Tyrion would poison him.

"Open this door!" Tyrion smiles recognizing the voice of his Aunt Genna. She enters the cell. "Well at least they didn't place you in the black cells."

"There is that to be grateful for..." Tyrion replies.

Other than Jaime Genna was one of the few people in his family to show Tyrion love. "How are you?"

"Well considering my circumstances...They feed me regularly...Allow me a bath and fresh clothes."

She removes a few items from a bag, "I bought you a few books to read..."

"I appreciate that..." Tyrion reads the title, "The Dance of Dragons...My favorite..."

"Tommen has been crowned King...There will be a trial...five days from now."

"Auntie I didn't do it..."

"I know my sweet nephew...Cersei is so full of hate..." she sighs, "She tries so much to be like Tywin and she reminds him to much of Joanna..."

"And I killed my mother..."

"Non-sense!"

"Oh I know that...It is what they believe..."

"Has Jaime been to see you?"

"No not yet..."

She shakes her head, "I guess I will have to knock some sense into him before I leave..."

"Leave? Your not staying for the trial?"

"I only wish...I tried to talk your father out of this non-sense, but he won't listen...He wants me to return to Casterly Rock and oversee a special project..."

Tyrion frowns staring at Genna, "He wants you to move the gold in the family vaults to the Iron Bank of Braavos…"

"This Aegon has sacked the Twins...Walder Frey is dead, along with all his sons...A large army is gathering at Riverrun...Your father is gathering an army at Golden Tooth..."

"Stay safe auntie..."

She is sitting down next to him, "Tyrion...You are the smartest person I know..."

He smiles, "Thank you..."

"You figured your way out of that mess with Lysa Arryn...Use your head to get out of this...Outsmart your sister and father..."

He smiles, "I will try my best..." She gets up to leave, "Wait where is Sansa? How are they treating her?"

"Sansa has fled the city...Somehow she escaped..."

Tyrion nods, "Well good for her...Maybe she can reunite with her family...What of my hill-tribesmen?"

She shakes her head, "All dead...After you were arrested they tried to mount a rescue...Your father had them all killed..." She kisses Tyrion on the cheek and leaves.

That night as he sleeps Tyrion dreams of Dragons. The Dragon dreams were happening more often now. The next day after midday meal Tyrion gets another visitor in the form of Podrik Payne. "Pod...what in the name of all the gods are you doing here?"

"I had to see you my Lord..."

"You are a good lad..."

"Do you need anything?"

"A way out of this mess..." They both smile.

"Do you know about the trial?"

"I do...My Aunt Genna told me..."

"My Lord someone approached me."

"Who?"

"He never gave me his name and I have never seen him before...He offered me gold and a Knighthood to testify against you."

"That would be Cersei building a case against me...What did you say?"

"No of course."

"Podrik…" Tyrion writes some information on a piece of paper, then he hands it to Pod, "Take this...follow the instructions and get out of King's Landing..."

"My Lord don't ask me to abandon you in your most desperate hour of need."

"If something happened to you I would never forgive myself..." After Podrik leaves Jaime comes to see Tyrion one day before the trial. "Slumming?"

Jaime sits down staring at Tyrion, "Did you do it?"

"How could you ask me that?"

"Sorry...What about Sansa did she do it? And did you agree to take the blame?"

"Sansa is no mastermind."

"Still she ran..."

"I didn't kill Joffrey and neither did Sansa."

The two brothers sit in silence, "I have a way to get you out of this."

"How?"

"Well I told father that I would give him what he always wanted and take my place at Casterly Rock. I would even marry Lord Lefford's daughter...If he would release Sansa...I will make the same offer on your behalf."

Tyrion shakes his head, "My older brother...always looking out for me..."

"A prerequisite for being an older brother."

"I can't let you do that."

"What you have an idea for getting out of this mess?"

"Maybe...I might ask for a trial by combat...Its how I got out of this the last time."

"No...Let me save you...It will work and you'll be free."

Jaime gets up to leave, "Jaime!" He pauses, "Is she the only woman you have ever been with?"

"What are you talking about?"

Tyrion stares intently. Eventually he smiles taking his meaning, "Yes..."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah why all the questions?"

Tyrion sighs, "I am not saying this out of spite or revenge...I say this because you are my brother. While you were held captive she sought comfort with our cousin Lancel…"

Jaime stares at Tyrion for a long while before leaving. Tyrion spends a restless night staring at the ceiling. A breakfast of bacon, fish, bread, cheese and boiled eggs with Ale is bought to Tyrion. Then he is shackled and bought to the throne room. The nobles of court are already present. Tyrion is placed in a stand. Then everyone stands up when Tommen stands, "I Tommen Second of his name...King of the Andels and the First men...Lord of the Seven Kingdoms...Protector of the Realm do hear-by recuse myself from this trial..."

"Your Grace!" Tommen pauses and looks at Tyrion. "Do you think I poisoned your brother?" Tommen looks at his mother and then at his Grandfather who enters with Prince Oberyn and Lord Tyrell.

"No Uncle...I do not think you poisoned him..."

"I Tywin of House Lannister...Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, and Hand of the King stand in judgment of Tyrion Lannister...With me are Prince Oberyn of Dorne and Lord Mace Tyrell Warden of the South and Lord of High Garden..."

Maester Pycell is the first witness called to testify. He verbally lists the poisons in his stock. "You have a lot of poisons Grand Maester…" Oberyn says cutting him off, "Which one was used to kill the King?"

"The Strangler..."

"Are you sure?" Tywin asks.

"I am my lord...It was found in this necklace on the body of the King's Fool Ser Dantos...His body was found in a boat near the King's dock of the Red Keep...The gods never put a more brave and noble human being..."

Tyrion starts laughing, "Brave and noble!"

"The Accused will be silent!" Tywin commands.

Tyrion stops laughing, "I am sorry forgive my outburst...Its just that Maester Pycell used the words brave and noble..."

"Be quiet or I will have you gagged..."

Tyrion stops laughing, "May I ask the witness a question? It is my right..."

Tywin looks at Prince Oberyn, "He has the right." Mace Tyrell shakes his head no.

"Ask your questions...If I feel they are irrelevant I will dismiss the witness..."

"I'm sure you will father...Maester you used the words Noble and brave...Did you ever treat two women...Whores named Ros and Avalyn."

"The witness is excused..."

"Wait!" Prince Oberyn says, "Why is this relevant?"

"Well Maester Pycell used the words noble and brave...I sent these women to Joffrey's chambers in order to cure what ales him...He amused himself by beating these women...Later Ros was found dead in his chambers..."

"That is a lie!" Cersei yells standing up.

"She was tied to the bed..."

"ENOUGH!" Tywin yells.

Tyrion speaks even louder, "...Joffrey shot her three times with his crossbow."

"Silence!" Tywin commands, "The witness is excused..."

They call the Queen and she testifies of how Tyrion threatened her one evening after she had invited him to dinner. "I have some questions..."

Cersei stands up, "I will not answer any of your questions..."

"The witness is excused." Mace Tyrell says.

"Do you remember your visit to Casterly Rock with Robert and the Children?"

Cersei pauses and looks at Tyrion, "What of it?"

"I thought you should know that Joffrey attacked Myrcella…"

"Lies!" Cersei screams as the court breaks into an uproar.

"Silence!"

"If you don't believe me ask Tommen..."

"The witness will be quiet! This line of questioning has nothing to do with his guilt or innocence..."

"I am being painted as a monster...All I am trying to do is show that the one who died was a bigger monster than I..." Cersei pauses again when Tyrion says. "We both came upon him as he held Myrcella's head down in the fountain..."

"No more outbursts..."

"Are there any other witnesses to this act?" Oberyn asks.

"Oh yes Maester Garlyn...I paid him to keep it quiet...Write him and ask him the truth of it...Ask the King if you don't believe me..."

"Father I request a quick recess..." Cersei asks.

"We shall reconvene within the hour..."

Jaime walks up to Tyrion, "What are you doing?"

"Having fun? You?"

Jaime lowers his head, "Look I spoke to father and he has agreed to let you take the Black...Behave from now on."

Tyrion shakes his head, "That is no deal..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes..."

"Then do as I say...Be silent from now on..." Jaime stops before walking away, "Did Joffrey really try to drown Myrcella?"

"Yes he did..." When the trial resumes they call Varys. Tyrion was going to do as Jaime asked, but then Shae is called. Her testimony breaks his heart and he snaps. Tyrion insults the nobles, Joffrey's memory, and the validity of the trial. He is tempted to destroy them all with his power over fire, but he demands a trial by combat. As they lead him from the throne room Tyrion sees Jaime run up to Cersei and whisper something. Tyrion sits in his cell trying to figure out how to save himself.

The door opens and in walks Jaime. They stare at each other, "Why? You promised."

"She betrayed me...I sent her away because I loved her. And I could tell that Cersei had finally figured out who she is..."

Jaime sighs, "I feel that your obsession with whores is my fault..."

Tyrion smiles, "We both know that no woman in her right mind would ever love me unless I paid her..."

"Tysha..."

Tyrion raises his hand, "Please don't...I have enough problems as it is..."

"You should know that Cersei has sent for Ser Gregor Clegane..."

Tyrion laughs, "Of course she did..."

"I can't champion you...Even if I could..." He raises his hand.

"I know, but someone came to defense before and they will do it again..."

"Whoever champions you the gods will have to help them..." Tyrion's mind starts racing and then he starts laughing, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing..." He replies trying not give anything away, "Before I was taken from the throne room...You and Cersei had words...What did you say to her?"

He sighs at the change of conversation, "I told her that I know about Lancel and if she does not drop these charges that I will never forgive her or speak with her again."

"And?"  
"She doesn't believe me."

"Did you mean it..."

"If you die because of this I will leave Westeros and never look back..."

"At least you won't have to marry the Lefford girl..." After Jaime leaves Tyrion takes time to refine his plan. When he has a mental list of everything he needs to do to make it work; Tyrion requests to speak with Podrick. A day passes before Tyrion receives a visitor, but it is not the person he requested. "Prince Oberyn what brings you by..."

Oberyn leans against the beam, "I met you a long time ago you know..."

Tyrion frowns, "I don't remember."

"No you wouldn't you were just a baby...My family came to Casterly Rock for a visit...Your sister had been filling our ears about the monster of Casterly Rock...Then she took us to a room...I was so disappointed...I said this is not a monster...Its just a baby...My brother and sister said much of the same...Your sister called you a monster and then she reached into the crib and grabbed your little cock...She squeezed until you cried...I thought she was going to pull it off, until Jaime stopped her."

"Thank you...I think..."

"I did not hate you then or pitied you...I pitied Cersei...I pity her now...My sister died in this castle...Murdered on the orders of your father...When I heard what happened I came to hate all Lannisters...Then you opened your mouth in Court...I wanted to laugh so many times...And I heard how you held this city from Stannis...Until your father showed up...Whether your father and sister realized it or not...They need you especially now...Anyway I came because I want to champion you against the Mountain..."

Tyrion could not believe it, "Why?"

"Because the mountain killed my sister and justice me done...My brother refuses to go to war against the Lannisters...So I will have justice without starting a war..." Tyrion was not expecting this. He already has a plan to save himself, but then if one small misstep and he is dead. Of course he had never seen Oberyn fight, but he has a reputation as a deadly warrior with the spear the Red Viper they call him. "Well?"

"I am thinking about it..."

"What is there to think about?"

Tyrion smiles, "Many things to consider...For one I have never seen you fight before..."

"Have you forgotten what happened in the brothel?"

Tyrion smiles, "No I have not forgotten that...Give me a night to think on it..."

"Very well..." Oberyn replies pushing off the beam.

Tyrion wrestles with the thought of allowing Oberyn to fight for him or face the mountain himself and ask the gods for help. _**"Wake the Dragon!"**_ He hears a voice say while sleeping. Tyrion sits up and makes his decision. "I have decided to face the Mountain myself..."

"I am impressed...A foolish decision, but I am impressed...Why...What do you intend to do?"

"Well if you die in the arena against the Mountain...Dorne will blame my family and we don't need anymore enemies...Besides I have been allowing others to fight my battles all my life...If I am to die it will be with dignity...Thank you Prince Oberyn, but no..."

"I pray the gods old and new grant you victory...You are small go for his feet and stay away from him..."

Many hours later Bronn pays him a visit. "I was wondering if I'd see you..."

"I stayed away because they asked me to testify against you...And someone threatened me..."

"I am glad you are alive..."

"You are going to do that thing aren't you?" Bronn cryptically asks.

"I am going to pray to the gods for help..."

Bronn laughs, "Oh I can't wait to see this trial by combat..."

Just then Jaime bursts into the cell, "Are you insane?"

"I'll leave you two alone..."

"No stay...Maybe you can talk some sense into him...Prince Oberyn offers to be your Champion and you say no!"

"I have never seen him fight...Jaime you asked me to trust you...I ask the same trust me..."

Jaime kneels down in front of him, "If you die...It will break my heart...Oberyn has a reputation...They don't call him the Red Viper for nothing..."

Tyrion smiles, "I am afraid...But all my life people have been fighting for me...I swear this is not the end...The gods will help me..."

"This is no time for jokes..."

"Ser Jaime..." He looks at Bronn, "Everything will be alright...Don't underestimate your brother..."

"I was going to have you kidnapped and hidden on your way to the wall...I was never going to allow you to take the Black..."

Tyrion smiles, "I figured that was your plan...I need you to do something for me..."

"Anything..."

"Its about Podrik…"

The day finally comes for Tyrion's trial by combat. Tyrion wears the armor he wore when he led the Hill Tribesmen into battle. Podrik carries his axe and a prayer torch. It is decorated with the Seven in gold on a white porcelain torch. "These two men...Ser Gregor Clegane and Lord Tyrion of House Lannister come before gods and men...In a trial by combat..." The High Septon says, "May the gods judge rightly..."

Tyrion takes his axe and walks into the arena, "I call upon the seven..." Tyrion says in a loud voice before Gregor can attack him. He pauses, "...In whose light I was named...The Father..." Gregor starts laughing and so does the spectators. "...The Mother, the Maiden, The Crone, the Warrior, The Blacksmith, and the Stranger..." Tywn Lannister shakes his head, "...I know I am a great sinner...But I ask that if I am guilty; then allow the Mountain's sword to strike true...But if I and my bride Sansa Stark are innocent strike down this Mountain among men...With fire or give me the strength of thousand Mountains..."

Gregor Clegane starts walking towards Tyrion again, but he stops when the flame on Podrik's torch belches fire. It goes deathly quiet as a stream of fire leaps off the torch. Podrik drops it as the flames fly around Tyrion in a circle. He drops his axe, "Thank you gods..." He points his hands at Gregor and the fires fly at the Mountain and consume him, the circle of fire breaks left and right from behind Tyrion's back into a stream at Gregor. Cersei and Tywin jump up from their seats as Gregor roars in pain. His armor melts as he drops his sword. He falls to his knees as flesh and metal are melted into one. With a thud Gregor Clegane falls down face forward and dies. The flames eventually die out and everyone just stares dumbfounded.

"The gods have answered Lord Tyrion Lannister by fire and judge him innocent..." The High Septon declares breaking the silence.

"No! No! No!" Cersei says, "He is guilty! Somehow he cheated! Seize him!"

Prince Oberyn steps forward, "The Mountain is dead! The gods themselves judge him...There is no law in a trial by combat that says the gods cannot fight on the accused's behalf."

"Bring me that torch..." Tywin commands. Pod reverently picks it up and brings it to him. They examine the Torch.

"It is an ordinary prayer torch..." The High Septon says.

"No he did something to it..." Cersei offers.

"I gave the torch to this young man this morning per Lord Tyrion's request...It is the first time it has ever been used..."

"The gods have declared me innocent...May I go now?" Tyrion says with two Lannister men guarding him in fear.

Tywin leaves his spot and walks up to Tyrion, "How did you do it?"

"All I did was pray...You are the one who always says that the gods humbled you by straddling you with me a ill formed demon who killed his mother...Perhaps they are humbling you again...Take the message..."

Tywin tries to strike Tyrion, but Jaime catches his hand, "Its over...My brother is innocent...Let him go..."

Tywin yanks his hand away and looks at the guards, "Let him go."

Tyrion spits before leaving, but he is joined by Varys, "What can I do for you Lord Varys..."

"What are your plans..."

"Collect the gold I have been saving and leave this place...Why?"

"I too am leaving...I have powerful friends in the East...I was wondering if you would accompany me..."

Tyrion sighs, "Let me think about it..."

"Don't think too long Lord Tyrion...I can make you Lord of Casterly Rock..."

Tyrion stops to look at him, "How?"

"Aegon Targaryen has a Dragon and a large army...Do you think your family will survive the next few months...Lord Tywin has been ready to leave and face Aegon on the battlefield for weeks now...Aegon has been waiting at Riverrun...Come with me...You have a good head on your shoulders and you can still come out on top in the new order..."

Tyrion goes to his room to pack after convincing Bronn to come with him. "How did you do it?" Jaime asks standing behind him.

"Close the door..." When Tyrion hears the door close he turns to face Jaime, "Ever since I was nine I was able to control fire..." He points his hand at the candle and the fire goes out. Then with a nod the fire on another candle leaps off and dances in the air before Tyrion, Then it splits into two fires, flies black across the room and lights the two candles once again.

"How?"

Tyrion hunches his shoulders, "I don't know how...I can just do it..."

"Is that how the fire started at Casterly Rock?"

Tyrion smiles, "I was angry with Cersei...It was an accident...I taught myself to control it and my emotions...You don't know how many people I was tempted to set on fire over the years..."

"You...can win this war for us..."

"If I showed our father what I can do...No...I am leaving...Come with me...This war with Aegon Targaryen...It can't be won..."

"I can't abandon our father, our sister...Tommen..."

"He was never a father to me...So I must go..."

"I have always been a brother to you...Stay for me...Stay for Aunt Genna and Dorma what of them?"

Tyrion turns away, "I am sorry Jaime...Cersei accusing me of killing Joffrey was the straw that broke the camel's back." Jaime helps him to pack and then walks with him to the ship. "Is Podrick safe..."

"Sort of...I sent him with Lady Brienne to find and protect Sansa...Oh the High Septon has annulled your marriage..."

"Thank you..." They hug then Tyrion boards the ship. Jaime stays on the docks until it sets sail.

"I know about your little fire trick..." Varys says standing next to Tyrion.

"Do you..."

"I kept this secret long enough...Your mother asked me to watch over you before she died...She and I were good friends..."

Tyrion looks at Varys, "What secret?"


	33. Chapter 33

AEGON

 **JAIME**

Jaime decides to leave with his father to take the field against Aegon Targaryen. "Ser Jaime may I speak with you in private?" Cersei asks standing behind him. At first he ignores her, "Jaime please..."

He sighs pausing as he packs his saddle. "What?" He replies angrily. Reluctantly he follows Cersei out of the stables and to the side. "What do you want?" He coldly asks.

"Why are you going into battle? Your Hand..." He huffs and turns to leave, "Jaime I love you!" He stops, "And I know you love me as well..."

He does not turn to face her, "I did love you..."

"Look at me..." She demands.

Jaime turns to face her, "You are the only woman I have ever loved, then I hear you were with Lancel…"

"I...You left me..."

He smiles, "I went to fight for our family."

"Yeah and how many other women have you been with..."

"One!" He can see the surprise in her face, "I have only ever been with and loved one woman...And she betrayed me. She broke my heart...And then she tore our family apart with false accusations and lies..."

"Tyrion..."

"Was innocent...He didn't kill Joffrey and neither did Sansa..."

"He killed our mother..."

Jaime waves her off, "I don't have time for you..."

She grabs his cloak falling to her knees, "Jaime please..."

He snatches it away, "You are my sister and I will always love you...But we are nothing more than that..." He walks away, mounts his horse and rides off.

 **THE TWINS - THREE WEEKS AGO**

 **WALDER FREY**

"Father!" Black Walder cries entering the main hall.

"What is it boy?"

"We are surrounded...The Blackfish holds this side of the Twins with Seven thousand men...Another army bearing Targaryen and Stark sigils hold the east bank castle...Twenty-One thousand strong..."

Walder Frey climbs the battlements and immediately spots the banners of House Tully on the West bank of the Twins. Then he takes a spyglass and looks to the East Bank. As Black Walder said an army twenty one thousand strong with Targaryen and Stark sigils. "gods Old and new help us..." Lothar says.

"Send a Raven to King's Landing and tell them of our plight..."

"Father perhaps we should send an emissary to negotiate..." Black Walder says.

"Stephen will go..." An hour later Stephen's horse returns with a headless body strapped to it. Walder Frey had refused the call to arms. A year later a message arrives from Robb Stark and he offers a marriage alliance with House Tully through Edmure Tully. The King in the North had lost the Karstarks as an ally because Robb had beheaded Rickard Karstark for treason. He had killed Martyn and Willem Lannister to avenge his son. Jaime Lannister had killed Torrhen Stark when he tried to escape.

Walder Frey saw this an opportunity to elevate his House. He insisted that the wedding happen immediately and that Robb attend. During the wedding Robb's men get drunk and with Roose Bolton's help they slaughter the Stark men.

 **AEGON**

Through Dream Walking Aegon discovers a long forgotten secret passage into the Twins. The passage opens up in the dungeons and is connected to the other castle on the west bank via an underground tunnel beneath the bridge. Long ago Dunkyn Frey younger brother of Stephan Frey overthrew his brother and took the castle. The secret passage was only ever made known to the eldest males of House Frey. Dunkyn died taking the secret to his grave. "The Freys don't know of its existence..." Aegon says to his commanders. "...I will lead a group into the castle and take it from the inside."

"Your Grace...The King should not place his life in danger." Strickland says, "Allow me to lead the assault into the passage..."

"A King should ask his men to do things he himself is not willing to do...Ser Donovan..." Aegon had Knighted Donovan and named him Lord Commander of his guard.

"My King!"

"You will remain in camo with the King's banner..."

"If you are going into the Twins then so am I..." Small Jon bellows. A few of the Northern Lords had come south to get revenge on the enemies of the North.

"So be it..." After the meeting Aegon walks through the camp to where Rhaegal is chained. The Dragon snorts when he approaches, "Hey!" He pats the Dragon on the head. Rhaegal is now twice the size of a horse. "I know you hate being chained, but it is just a little while longer..." The Dragon licks him. "Soon you will be bog enough for me to ride..." The Dragon hums.

A message had been sent to the Blackfish by arrow so that the attack could be coordinated. Archers placed along the river and at the exits of the other secret passages. When night falls the catapults are lit and flaming stones are hurled at the castle as a distraction. Aegon his guards, Jon Umber, and a hundred soldiers sneak to the secret passage and enter it. The lock has to be picked. There are spiderwebs everywhere. Aegon uses his torch to burn them as they run through the passage. As he saw in his visions the passage opens up in the dungeons.

With his sword Blackfyre Aegon impales the guard in his back. He spins around and beheads the next guard as his men pour into the dungeons. They release the prisoners mostly Stark men held since the Red Wedding. Men of nobility who would fetch a hefty ransom. Aegon sends Falco down the tunnel beneath the bridge with more men to meet up with the Blackfish. Dressed in Frey armor Aegon and his men reach the main gate, kill the men and open the gate for the army. By sunrise the next day the Twins had been taken. Every Frey soldier had been killed. Most of Walder Frey's sons, and grandsons are dead. Walder, Lothar, and Black Walder are on their knees with several others.

"Walder Fucking Frey..." The Blackfish says standing over him, "I have been looking forward to seeing you again..." He is joined by Edmure who had been taken prisoner at his own wedding. He punches Walder in the face. "Not yet nephew..."

Aegon enters the hall and looks at Walder. Then he walks up to the throne of the Twins and sits down. "Hail the Dragon King!" Aegon's men yell.

"Family, Duty, Honor!" The Blackfish yells.

"House Tully!" His men yell.

"Walder Frey...I have a Dragon...He is hungry and he is very anxious to meet you..."

"Your Grace...My House was wronged by this Oathbreaker same as you...My sister was killed in this hall..."

"Seems everyone wants a piece of the Late Walder Frey.." Everyone in the hall laughs, "...Lord Edmure You can have what is left of his sons. This Riverrat is mine."

"As you wish my King..."

Sandor Clegane had been caught by Aegon's scouts in the wilds of the Riverlands. Aegon spared his life because of how Sandor saved Sansa during a riot in King's Landing. "Sandor Clegane come forward..." Aegon commands.

He walks through the crowd and drops to one knee, "I name you Lord of the Twins choose a bride from among Walder Frey's daughters...All that was his is now yours"

"I thank you Your Grace..."

"My Lord!" Rosalin Frey the girl Edmure had married that day runs up to him and drops to her knees, she is holding a baby. "Thank the gods..."

"Is this...My son?"

"Yes my Lord...Your son Hoster Tully..."

The men cheer and later the next day a feast is held to celebrate the victory and to wed the Hound to the woman he chose to be his wife. Afterwards the rest of the Frey men are hanged. With Twins secure Aegon, Edmure, and Brynden march to Riverrun. Sandor remains at Riverrun to set his house up.

 **RIVERRUN - PRESENT DAY**

Upon arriving at Riverrun Aegon sends a letter to the Eyrie. His Dragon Rhaegal is now big enough to ride. Aegon mounts Rhaegal for the first time and flies to Eyrie. When he reaches the castle Rhaegal circles the castle roaring and then lands on the Falcon's Tower. Then Aegon fires an arrow into the main courtyard with a message on it. _**"Fly!"**_ He commands in Old Valyrian. Aegon urges Rhaegal to the Bloody Gate. _**"DRACARYS!"**_ Rhaegal rears his head and blasts the Bloody Gate with Dragonfire. Then he flies off as the Archers fire at him.

 _ **To Lysa Arryn The Lady of the Vale**_

 _ **I Aegon Targaryen the Seventh of his name. King of the Andels and First Men...Lord of the Sven Kingdoms...Protector of the Realm...Command that you...Your new husband Petyr Baelish, and Your son come to Riverrun with my Cousin Lady Sansa Stark and swear fealty to me or I will tell the Lords of the Vale how you and Baelish conspired to poison Jon Arryn and that your son Robin Arryn is actually the spawn of Petyr Baelish...I give you three weeks to comply...**_

 _ **Your King Aegon Targaryen...**_

 **LYSA**

"What are we going to do?" Lysa nervously asks in the solar. "He knows everything..."

"He has no proof my love it will be his word against ours..."

"We have Sansa...We can use her as a hostage..."

"That would not be wise...You saw what was left of the bloody gate...You heard what our men reported..."

"Well...What if we called the banners and go in force...Dragons can be killed..."

Petyr grabs her hands, "We will go and bend the knee...It is our only choice..."

Eventually she calms down. Then they summon Sansa to the Solar. Lysa is extremely jealous as Sansa reminds her of her sister Catelyn. He sees the way Petyr stares at Sansa. "You wished to see me..."

"We both did...We have news...Your half brother or should I say cousin is at Riverrun..." Petyr says.

"I heard he attacked the bloody gate with his Dragon...Why?"

"A warning...Who knows...He is part Targaryen...gods I hope he hasn't been touched by the madness of his grandfather...At any rate we have been commanded to appear before him at Riverrun and bend the knee..."

Lysa walks up to Sansa, "Can we count on you sweet child to tell your cousin how we protected you..."

"Of course Auntie...I am sure you have nothing to fear from Jon...I mean Aegon..."

Lysa looks at Petyr, "Perhaps we should send my niece ahead and she can sing our praises into his ears..."

"Excellent idea My Lady..."

 **AEGON**

He knew what Lysa and Petyr Baelish would do before they did it. Aegon had seen it in the fire. Before sending the letter to Lysa Arryn or Baelish, Aegon sent a letter to Yohn Royce and told him of Baelish' plots and plans. In a return letter Royce replies that he believes it. Letters are sent to other key Houses of the Vale as well and they to believe it as well. The trap is set for Baelish and Lysa. "Our scouts report that an army is gathering at Golden Tooth...Tywin Lannister is present along the Kingslayer, and Ser Loras Tyrell..."

Aegon nods, "I know...Randyl Tarly is gathering a second army at King's Landing with Kevan Lannister..."

"Right..." Strickland says, "...Lord Tywin has forty thousand men at his command."

Aegon nods, "And Randyl Tarly commands another thirty thousand at King's Landing...Soon we'll have the Knight's of the Vale on our side...Dismissed!"

Aegon leaves his tent to feed Rhaegal, then he climbs onto the Dragon to fly. He does this so that Rhaegal will not get restless. The Dragon is twice the size of an Elephant and his growing had slowed down to normal. They fly for hours through the air, When he returns Melisandre is waiting for him. "This war is a waste of time...The real war is to the North..."

"We still have time...I am watching the Night King...As soon as he starts marching south I will head North on Rhaegal..."

"You have become the Prince that was Promised...But you cannot defeat the Night King without the sword..."

He sighs, "I know where the sword is...And when the time comes I will retrieve it..."

"As you say My Prince...But when the time comes I must be at your side..."

Aegon did not completely trust Melisandre because of her faith. But she gave good advice and seemed to be abiding by his rules of not forcing her religion on anyone. Still she held nightly bonfires and prayers.

The next day Sansa arrives with an escort of fifty men. She bows, Aegon frowns, "Sansa get up..." He says hugging her.

"You are a King..."

"And you are still family..."

Sansa lowers her head, "I wasn't always the nicest person to you..."

They walk through the Castle to the holding area where Rhaegal is, "Family forgives..."

"Aye they do..." Sansa freezes when she sees the Dragon, "So it is true...I saw the gate, but I never imagined..." She looks at Aegon, "Can I touch him?"  
"Wait here..." He walks up to Rhaegal and speaks to the Dragon in old Valyrian. Then he waves her to approach.

"Wow...What's his name?"

"His name is Rhaegal after my father..."

"He is so amazing..."

"So your Aunt and Baelish sent you ahead to sing their praises in my ear..."

Sansa stares at him, "How did you..."

"I am part Targaryen and part Stark...The blood of both flows in my veins...I can see things before they happen or after..."

"How?"

"By staring into the fire I can see the future...Looking into the past is a bit harder to explain...Maester Luwin called it Dreamwalking…"

"How long have you known that you were Prince Rhaegar's son?"

"Since before I left to go to the wall..."

"And this fire..."

"Sight..."

"Sight...Is that why you attacked Theon?"

"Yes...I saw him betray the family."

"Who else knew about your real parents..."

"Father of course...Maester Luwin figured it out after I had my first Dreamwalk...Maester Aemon of the Night's Watch...Howland Reed already knew..."

"You didn't tell Arya..."

"Actually I saw Arya in Braavos…"

"Arya is still alive!"

Aegon smiles, "You sound surprised..."

"Well if anyone can take care of themselves...Is she here with you?"

"No she stayed in Braavos to be trained by the faceless men..."

"How in the world did that happen?"

"Its a long story I will tell you later...But she is on the way home as we speak..."

Sansa shakes her head, "All this time..." She grabs Aegon, "I am so sorry for the way I treated you when we were children..."

"You didn't know...I only hope that from now on...You and I can be family..."

"I would like that..."

They start walking back towards the castle. "You should know...Bran and Rickon are alive..."

She stops and looks at him, "Really!"

"Yes I left them at Winterfell with two thousand men..."

"You trust these men? Most of them are Sell-swords..."

"I trust them with my life...After Rhaegal's egg hatched the Golden Company swore an oath to fight for me..."Aegon takes Sansa to meet her uncles. A few days later Petyr Baelish, Lysa , and Robin arrive at Riverrun.

"Hail Aegon Seventh of his name...King of the Andels and the First Men...Lord of the Seven Kingdoms...Protector of the Realm." Baelish says dropping to one knee. "My wife Lady Lysa, her son Robin, and I swear fealty to you..."

"Hello Lord Baelish..." Petyr and Lysa slowly stand up as Yohn Royce and a few of the other Lords of the Vale enter the hall.

"Lord Royce...What are you doing here?"

"Seize them!" Aegon coldly commands.

"Let me go! I am Lysa Arryn the Lady of the Vale."

"Lysa Baelish nee' Tully and Petyr Baelish...I Aegon the Seventh of his name King of the Andels and the First Men...Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm do hereby strip you of all titles and rank...I sentence you both to die..."

Lysa falls to her knees, "Mercy My King...Have Mercy on me..."

"Lysa get up!" Baelish says.

"I will show mercy if you confess..."

"Its a trick be silent woman!" A guard punches Baelish in the stomach.

"It was I..." She looks at Petyr, "If I confess will you show us both mercy..."

"I will be merciful..."

"Petyr and I..."

"Shut up you fool!" The guard kicks him in the ribs.

"Petyr and I...We poisoned my husband Jon Arryn..."

"And the rest...All of it!"

"He gave me the poison and I slipped it into his tea...Petyr and I are lovers..."

"Mother!" Robin says.

"Does he have to be here?"  
"Yes!"

"Petyr is Robin's father..."

"Whose idea was it to blame the Lannisters for Jon Arryn's death?"

"His...I wrote the letter to my sister...Petyr also plotted with the Tyrells to poison King Joffrey...He was going to use my niece to win the North and then take the Iron Throne..."

"Lady Lysa I turn you and your son over to your brother as a Ward...Lord Baelish I sentence you to the Night's Watch..."

"My Lord you swore to show mercy..."

"I am showing mercy...Your heads are still attached to your bodies..." Aegon looks at Yohn Royce, "Lord Royce I name you warden of the Vale in place of Robin Arryn..."

With that done and the support of the Vale Aegon's army now numbers 57,000 troops. He turns his eyes towards Golden Tooth.


	34. Chapter 34

TYWIN

Tywin looks at his son as they ride side by side up the gold road towards the west. He was adamant that Jaime remain in King's Landing, but he insisted on coming. "You know I may not survive this war..."

Jaime looks at him, "You survived the Mad King...You survived Robert's rebellion..."

"This is different...Our House is on the verge of being extinguished forever..."

"Tyrion is out there...As long as he is alive House Lannister survives..."

He shakes his head, "Tyrion is useless..."

Jaime grabs the reigns of his horse, "Useless! Who was it that organized the defenses of King's Landing and led a counter attack at the mud gate...Who was it that convinced the Hill Tribesmen to fight for us...Tyrion has come through for us time and time again and you refuse to acknowledge it..."

Tywin stares at Jaime, "How did he do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill the Mountain..."

"You saw the same thing I did..."

"He told you didn't he?"

"Tyrion prayed and the gods answered him..."

Tywin watches as he urges his horse away, knowing that he is lying. Tywin always knew when his children were lying. Soon they reach Golden Tooth, but to get their they took the long way around by using the Golden Road. Going by the King's Road would have put them to close to Riverrun. Soon they arrive at Golden Tooth and with Tywin's arrival he has an army forty thousand strong. After refreshing themselves from a long march, Tywin meets with his Lords in the main hall. "Our scouts report that the Knights of the Vale are marching towards Riverrun..."

"That will give the Young Dragon just over fifty thousand troops..." Lord Swyft says.

"I will not be outnumbered on the battlefield...Send word to the Capital to deploy another 10,000 men to our position..."

"My Lord what about House Martell...Your Granddaughter is promised to Trystan Martell. Shouldn't they help us?"

"I have sent word to House Martell...Prince Doran refuses to aid us..."

"A letter to Princess Myrcella perhaps...Encouraging her to speak with Prince Trystan..." Lord Lefford suggests.

Two days later Tywin settles down for sleep. He stays inside the castle. Just as he falls asleep a roar awakens him. He runs to the battlements and is horrified at the sight of a Dragon flying overhead. He watches as the Dragon attacks the camp. A man is riding the Dragon, a roar precedes a blast of fire. The soldiers scream out just before they burst into flames. Tents, men, horses, supplies, and wagons are burned up.

The Dragon lands on the one of the towers after three attacks and spews fire at the men on the walls. It roars and flies off back towards the North. The morning Tywin walks through the ruins of the camp. His son was in the camp when the attack happened. "Jaime! Thank goodness you are alive." It had been awhile sense Tywin Lannister expressed any sort of emotion or concern for his family. When his wife died he closed himself off emotionally and refocused his efforts to his family's legacy. "And this is why you should be back in the Capital..."

"I am unharmed, but many of our men are wounded...Many more are dead..."

No one rested after the attack, everyone from high to low born counted, buried, salvaged, and helped wherever help was needed. Other Maesters were called in from as far away as Cornfeild and Crakehall. People even came from the Reach. Three days had passed and a scout rides hard into camp. "Lord Tywin!"

"What is it?"

"He's on the move...The Young Dragon is on the march..."

"To where? Jaime asks.

"He is heading Southwest..."

Tywin sighs, "We can stay here no longer..."

"Where will we go?" Jaime asks.

"Hornvale…" But Aegon did not chase Tywin's army, they marched on Casterly Rock to take it. When Tywin learns that his home was under attack he gathers what forces he can to relieve the siege. They march through the mountain passes to reach the Rock quickly. when they arrive the castle is under assault. "Attack!" Tywin commands after putting his archers into position. His catapults had been destroyed by in the Dragon attack. After two days of fighting Aegons' forces stand triumphant.

Tywin is taken before Aegon, they march him through his own castle. As they walk Tywin is angry at these invaders in his home. To his surprise no one is looting the castle. Most of the furniture in Casterly Rock is made of solid gold. Well done boy you have taken down one of the most powerful families in Westeros."

"Perhaps you aren't as powerful as you thought you were..."

"My son?"

"Is alive...and well...Though why he rode into battle with one hand is beyond me..."

"He's a Lannister..."

"Now what?"

"I am offering you to the Martells in exchange for their loyaltee…"l

"And my son?"

"Alive..."Guards! Take him away." With Casterly Rock secured Aegon must march on High Garden before attacking King's Landing.


	35. Chapter 35

TYRION

Tyrion sits at a table alone as the merchant ship The Sea Master makes its way to Pentos. Tyrion had agreed to accompany Varys, but after learning the truth of his parentage Tyrion had fallen into depression and started drinking more. He is joined by Bronn who came with him. "Ever since we came on this voyage you have been every melancholy for someone who defeated the Mountain is single combat..." He says taking a seat.

Tyrion looks at Bronn, "You know...I consider you a friend...I mean I know I pay you, but I truly like you as a person..."

Bronn smiles and takes a drink, "You're not so bad yourself...You have your moments of arrogance, but you are more down to earth then any other High Born I have met."

"How do you feel about your family?"

He frowns, "Why?" Tyrion takes a drink, but before he can put the cup to his lips Bronn takes it. "What's wrong?"

"I just learned that the Old Lion Tywin Lannister is not my father..."

"How so?"

"Turns out that my dear departed mother...caught the eye of the Mad King...He fancied her so much that he cornered her one day and raped her. I was born nine moths later..."

"Where did you hear that?"

"My Mother and Varys were very good friends...Before she left King's Landing with my father she confided as much in him. I am the bastard of the Mad King..." Bronn hands him the cup back and he drinks.

"Sorry...Does Lord Tywin Know?"

"Nope my mother seduced old Tywin a few days later to make him think I am his spawn..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Nothing to be sorry about..."

It is quiet as they drink cup after cup, finally Bronn breaks the silence. "He must know or have some inkling. Why else would he hate you so..."

"Because he blames me for my mother's death...I am the curse the god's placed on him to humble the great Tywin Lannister..."

Soon they run out of wine, "You asked me about my family and how I feel about them..." Bronn smiles, "I miss my mother..."

Tyrion looks at him, "Is she dead?"

"As far as I know...No...I left home over twenty years ago...I was six and ten. My mother is a good woman...Strong, kind, dam good cook...She wasn't afraid to speak her mind...My father...good man as well...Taught me how to fight...Taught me how to be a man...I have a sister as well...She probably married by now..."

"Don't tell Pod about..."

"Not a word..."

Later Tyrion regrets drinking so much especially while drinking at sea. "You need to eat..." Varys says a few days later.

"You only have yourself to blame..." He looks at Podrik, "For telling me what you told me..."

Varys nods to Bronn, "Right come on lad time for sword practice..."

"I told you that because I want you to connect with your other family..."

"Why would Daenarys Targaryen give me a second thought let alone a first..."

"Because family is very important to her and Aegon..."

"How would you know?"

"Because I have been keeping watch over her all her life..."

Tyrion eyes Varys suspiciously, "You've been plotting a Targaryen return to the throne this whole time haven't you..." Varys just smiles. "Truly you are the Spider...Varys I underestimated you."

PENTOS

Upon arriving Varys takes Tyrion, Bronn, and Pod to Magister Mopatis' mansion. "All of Essos is up in arms over this..." Mopatis says.

"Slavery is wrong..." Tyrion says.

Mopatis looks at Tyrion, "Lord Tyrion Slavery has been the back bone of Essos since the days of the Ghiscari Empire...She was supposed to take her army and sail home to retake the Iron Throne..."

Tyrion shakes his head, "Lord Varys told me your story My Lord...It is similar to his...The two of you came from nothing...And rose to be counted among the most powerful men in the world...How can you not support her quest to end Slavery..."

"I do, but there are other ways to go about it...Her life is in jeopardy...Volantis and a few other Free Cities are gathering the largest army ever assembled before...Over five thousand ships and a hundred thousand troops...They will kill her and her Dragons if we do not hurry..."

"We will leave for Meereen on tomorrow..." Varys replies. Later Varys comes to see Tyrion and finds him on the balcony of his room. "If she is to survive she will need you...And that thing you can do with fire..."

Tyrion keeps his back to Varys, "How long have you known about that?"

"I have always known...The Targaryens have a saying...Wake the Dragon..."

Tyrion smiles, "I have heard it before..."

"But do you know what it means?"

He sighs, "I am starting to understand..."

"You are not the mad King if that is what you are worried about..."

"So far I have burned two men with...this...power..."

"Men who would have killed you...Aerys' life was never threatened when he burned people...Killing to protect yourself or those you love is justified..."

Tyrion smiles, "Thank you for saying that."

The next day Tyrion, Varys, Bronn, and Podrik board a ship and sail to Meereen.

MEEREEN

Of the cities of Slaver's Bay Meereen is the most powerful and populated. The city's origins can be traced back to the age of the Ghiscari Empire. After the Targaryens overthrew the Ghiscari it became a province of the Volyrian freeholds. After the Doom of Valyria Meereen an independent free city state. The people of Meereen or the Meereenese are a proud people. With traditions that go back to the Ghiscari Empire. Meereen is most famous for its pit fighting and the great arena.

Once again Meereen is conquered; this time by Daenarys Targaryen the current Queen of Meereen. Daenarys controls the cities of Qarth, Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen. Some of the people of Meereen resent her rule and others embrace it. Especially the slaves of Meereen. Word had been sent ahead by Mopatis. So when Tyrion disembarks from the ship with Varys, Bronn, and Podrik; they are greeted by Asher Forrester.

"May I present Master of Whispers Lord Varys, Lord Tyrion of House Lannister, and Podrik of House Payne." Asher says making introductions after Missandei.

"I have been expecting you...Lord Tyrion I would like to speak with you in private...Would like some wine?"

"I would, but I shouldn't...Water please..."

"I already know about your mother and what my father did to her...For that you have my sympathies..."

Tyrion clears his throat after drinking some water, "How do you know about that?"

"My or should I say our Nephew wrote me a letter and told me...Let me explain...You see Aegon is a fire seer and a Dreamwalker as they call it in the North. He dream walk into the past and see the future through the fire..." Tyrion watches as she approaches the brazier and sticks her hand in. "I am a fire walker...I cannot be harmed by fire...' She looks at Tyrion.

He sighs extending his hand at the brazier. All the fire in the brazier flies out to his hand and dances above it, "Its not something I like to do..."

"Not only do you have Targaryen blood you are a fire mage..."

Tyrion points his hand at the brazier sending the fire back. "I came because of Varys and he told me that I can help you...I can be an adviser to you..."

Daenarys walks up to him and takes a knee in front of Tyrion. "You can be more than that...Family is very important to me...I know how Lord Tywin and your sister Cersei treated you...You are my brother."

Tyrion lowers his head, "Half brother..."

She raises his head by touching his chin, "Brother! I lost a brother...Viserys...He was mad...I have heard many things about you...Now I want to get to know you..."

They talk for hours and after a while Dany orders food. "No you didn't..." Daenarys says laughing after Tyrion tells her what he put in his sister's stew.

"I did...She ate it all...Said it was the best turtle stew she ever had..."

"gods I hope never to get on your bad side..."

"I hope I never get on yours...Feeding the nobles of Meereen to your Dragon is not a way to gain the hearts of the people..."

She sighs, "I regret that, but, fear can be a powerful tool..."

"So can mercy."

"I suppose next you'll tell me that I should leave Meereen...Especially with my enemies gathering against me..."

"I hate slavery as much as the next person...But Aegon is across the sea with his Dragon..."

She smiles, "He got the egg to hatch?"

"So I was told..."

"Since you bought it up, I must tell you...Drogon the Dragon I feel closest to has run off..."

"Yes I saw him flying near the ruins of Volyria as we sailed here..."

"Yes well I tried to ride Viserion, he won't accept me...But he may let you ride him..."

"Me!"

"You have Targaryen blood..."

"Half Targaryen..."

"Who can control fire...In the history of our House there has always been three Dragon Riders...Me, Aegon, and now you..."

A few days later Daenarys takes Tyrion to see the Dragon Viserion. She stands back while he approaches the Dragon. Daenarys had locked him up after Drogon had burned a little boy watching his father's sheep. "Hello Viserion...My name is Tyrion...I have been dreaming about you since I was a little boy..." The Dragon lowers its head and allows Tyrion to remove the chain collar from around his neck. "That was the most exiting scary and thrilling thing I have ever done..." He says joining Daenarys.

"How is your Valyrian because tomorrow you will have to ride him..."

"I think I'll need a lot more wine for that..."

The next day after morning meal Tyrion screams as Viserion flies over the city. They fly out over the countryside. On more than one occasion Tyrion has to direct Viserion back towards the city. "Your majesty I do not think this is wise..." Jorah says.

"I agree with Jorah the Andel…" Grey Worm says.

"The Dothraki may kill you...Or force you to join the Dosh Khaleen...When the widow of a Khal dies she must take her place among the widows of the Khals..."

"I need a larger army...When they see us on Viserion the Dothraki will bend the knee...Ser Jorah will rule in my name while I am away..." With that Daenarys climbs up on Viserion and sits behind Tyrion.

 _ **"Fly!"**_ He commands in Old Valyrian.

They fly from Meereen heading North towards Vaes Dothrak. As they fly over the mountains Viserion picks up a scent and flies towards the Mountains ignoring Tyrion's commands. They find Drogon lying in a bed of bones sleeping. When Viserion lands Drogon awakens and roars. Viserion roars back at him. After a while Drogon lowers himself so that Daenarys can ride him.

VAES DOTHRAK

People point into the air as two Dragons circle the city. Then Drogon lands on the temple of the Dosh Khaleen. Viserion lands on another large hut. _**"I am Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen..."**_ She says addressing the Dothraki in their language. As she speaks many start dropping tp their knees. _**"Khal Drogo was my husband...I am Khaleesi of the Great Grass sea...The Mother of Dragons...The Unburnt...Breaker of Chains...Queen of Slaver's Bay...Will you ride with me?"**_ They start screaming, chanting, and howling, **_"Will you fight for me against my enemies?"_**

Tyrion and Daenarys sit side by side on their Dragons as the Dothraki ride out of their city in force.

MEEREEN

A week after Daenarys leaves the united armies of the Free Cities arrive and attack from the land and the sea. The attack is sudden and very coordinated. Men inside the city open the gates for the land forces. For two days they pound the city. Grey Worm has to order the Unsullied back to the pyramid where they can make a last stand. On the morning of the third day the bombardment stops and emissaries are sent to negotiate. "Who are you?"

"I am Ser Jorah the Andel Chief Advisor to her Grace Queen Daenarys Targaryen..."

"Where is your Queen?"

"She has business outside the city, but I am authorized to speak in her name..."

"Very well then...I am Razdal mo Eraz…"

"I remember you..."

"The city is surrounded and you are outnumbered...Surrender and you along with him..." He points at Varys, "...And him..." He points at Asher, then he points at Ser Barristan, "...will be allowed to leave as free men. The Unsullied your Queen stole from Astapor will returned to slavery..." He points at Missandei, "She too will be returned to slavery."

"How long will you give us to think about it?"

"Accept my offer now or die..."

Just then a roar echoes through the air. Jorah smiles as two Dragons swoop down from the North and fly over the pyramid. "I think I have a counter offer..."

" _ **Dracarys!"**_ Daenarys commands and Drogo blasts the command ship in the harbor with his fire.

Tyrion sighs, "If this is what it means to be a Targaryen...So be it... _ **Dracarys!"**_ Viserion blasts another boat as Tyrion points his hand at the fire. Some of it leaps from the boat Viserion is attacking and flies across the water setting another on fire.

Meanwhile back on land the United forces stand awestruck as the Dothraki horde attacks. Their howls and screams proceed them as they charge towards the massive camp. The soldiers outside the city run towards Meereen and as they do the gates are closed and a hail of arrows fly at the Dothraki. They burn the tents and kill the men. A flaming arrow is fired into the air by Jhogo. Soon Daenarys appears on Drogon blasting the arches on the wall and blowing open the main gates. The Dothraki cheer and charge into the city.

Razdal mo Eraz and his companions are forced to their knees as Daenarys dismounts Drogon. "Welcome back your majesty..." Ser Jorah says.

"So we meet again...Arise..." She starts walking around the three men, "I will spare your lives, so that you may deliver a message to your allies...Tell them in Volantis what took place here...Tell all the other free cities...They have one month to end slavery in their cities and send emissaries to bend the knee...Or I will pay them a visit with my Dragons and the Dothraki...Grey Worm have these men escorted to the docks..."

"Yes my Queen..."


	36. Chapter 36

HOUSE GREYJOY

YARA

Yara mourns the death of her brother Theon. Word had been sent that he was burned alive at the stake. Thinking about it bought up many regrets; the way she and her father had treated Theon had driven him to try to prove himself by taking Winterfell. After taking the castle both Yara and her father refused to help Theon hold the castle. It led to his capture and torture at the hands of Ramesey Snow and his death by fire at the hands of Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen as he now called himself. "I will avenge you brother I swear by the Drowned god..."

The door opens and in walks her father Balon Greyjoy, "I summoned you hours ago!"

She looks at him, "Fuck you Old Man..."

"Watch your tongue girl...I am your father..."

Yara stands up, "You are the worst Father in the history of fathers...Theon! Maron! Rodrik! Victarion! All dead...My mother mourned herself to death...All because Balon Greyjoy wanted a crown...Hail the King of the Iron Islands..."

"Yara!" She pauses by the door, "Your Uncle Euron is back..."

"Good for him..." She leaves Castle Pyke to seek her Uncle out. She finds him on Blacktyde Island. "Uncle Euron...I heard you were back."

"Well...well...well...My little niece Yara...and all grown up. If you weren't my niece I would have a go at ya..."

"I'm sure you would...I hear you are trying to rally lords and captains to your side..."

"I am..."

She drops to one knee, "I bring thirty Captains and House Harlaw...If you help me get revenge on that Targaryen bastard..."

He smiles, "Rise my niece..." It doesn't take much to convince the Iron Lords that new leadership is needed, especially with Yara's help.

A few days later Euron and Yara confront Balon in the main hall. "What is the meaning of this?" Balon asks after entering the main hall.

"A change in leadership..." Yara says. Euron walks up to Balon and stabs him in the gut. "What are you doing?" She asks running up to her Uncle.

"He's too dangerous to be left alive..."

"You said we would lock him away."

"Iron Born does not kill Iron Born..." Rodrik Harlaw Yara's Uncle by her mother says.

Yara holds her anger inside and stops her men from drawing their swords on Euron. She hated her father and the ruin he bought to her House, but she didn't want to kill him. She convinces her Uncle and Captains to give Euron their full support. After being crowned King Euron orders the Iron Born to start building a thousand ships.

"We are going to King's Landing to fight for King Tommen..." He announces to the Iron Born Lords.

"Why they are losing..." The Reader Rodrik Harlaw asks. "Tywin Lannister has been captured along with Jaime Lannister...This Aegon has taken Casterly Rock...He will most likely march on High Garden next and cripple the power of the Iron Throne for good..."

"That is why we will help King Tommen...and after we have captured this Aegon and killed him we will turn on King Tommen and support Daenarys Targaryen...She will be my Queen and I her King..."

It was a good plan, but Yara had other plans and when the time is right she would strike. Euron decides to divide his forces and sends Yara North with half the fleet to attack Gull Town and White Harbor. The entire fleet sails out to sea before turning South. They sail around the coast and into the narrow sea. Euron waits in the STeps Stones while Yara sails on North. When they arrive the attack is immediately ordered. They bombard the city and the fleet in dock catching them by surprise. Or so the Iron believe. Aegon had sent word to Gulltown and White Harbor of the impending attack and how to prepare for it.

The ships in port are actually merchant ships and fishing vessels made to look like the fleet. The actual fleet of the Vale is hiding off the coast of Essos many miles south of Braavos. The White Harbor fleet or those ships that had been built and manned with crews is hiding on the North side of Widow's Watch. The ships in dock are actually merchant and fishing vessels. In both cases the cities offered no offense against the attackers.

"I think they knew we were coming and that is why we saw no counter attacks from either city..." Rodrik says to his niece.

"Yes I know...But we will not tell my Uncle this..."

"And what if he has spies on board our ships..."

"To avoid suspicion we will send out a ship to scout for the enemy, but the ship will only have people on it loyal to us...They will report back that they did not find the enemy..."

After returning to Euron in the Step Stones they sail to King's Landing. It is Kevan Lannister who meets with Euron Greyjoy aboard his ship, "I am Kevan Lannister I serve as Hand of the King..."

"We have come to fight for the crown on the condition that we be given our independence..." Euron says after guest rights are observed.

"Independence...I will have to discuss this with the King and his other advisors..."

"What is there to discuss...You have what? Two armies left...One here and the other at High Garden and as we speak Aegon is marching on High Garden...I am your last hope..."

"Even so I must discuss this with the King and the small council..." After hours of debate everyone agrees and Tommen condones the alliance. With the Iron Born as an ally the Lannister may yet survive the war. But neither side trusts the other completely and Kevan has his men watch Euron Greyjoy for the slightest hint of betrayal.


	37. Chapter 37

AEGON

 **CASTERLY ROCK**

After taking Casterly Rock many of the Western Lords swear fealty to Aegon. Lord Lefford is the first to bend the knee. Then Serret and all the others. One by one they come to Casterly Rock to bend the knee. Aegon had sent Tywin to the Martells days ago on the promise they would not give aid to the crown. Now he turns his attention towards the Reach. Aegon must defeat Randyl Tarlly on the battlefield as, such he uses his fire sight to look at Tarly's battle plans and how to counter them. Instead of having his army clustered in one place. The Reach armies are evenly spread throughout the Reach at each castle.

Aegon calls his banners to a meeting to discuss his plans. "I have it on good authority that Lord Tarly has divided his forces among the castles of the Reach..."

"If that is the case he can drag this war out for years if not months..." The Blackfish says.

"We will divide our forces evenly and attack each castle at the same time..." The meeting takes hours as Aegon chooses someone to lead the attack on each castle. Aegon himself will lead the attack on High Garden. After making his appointments Aegon tells them how to attack each castle. He tells them the weak spots and how to breech the castles. After the meeting a man approaches Aegon.

"My Lord...Jaime Lannister is asking for an audience with you..."

"Bring him to the solar..." An hour passes before Jaime is bought before him. "Leave us..."

"My father where is he? No one will tell me anything..."

"Your father is on his way to Dorne…"

"And why am I being left alive."

He stares at Jaime Lannister before answering, "Your brother will be returning soon...If I am to win his trust I can't start off by killing you."

"What does my brother have to do with you?"

"He will tell if he so desires upon his return..."

Aegon was not willing to reveal Tyrion's secret. He had already seen how Jaime would react upon learning the truth and it was Tyrion's truth to tell. After dismissing him Aegon gets ready for the march on High Garden. House Florent had already sworn fealty to Aegon in exchange for being named Wardens of the South in place of House Tyrell.

Marching from Casterly Rock Brynden Tully arrives at Old Oak with five thousand men. He attacks the castle after resting his troops for a day. Within four days they breech the castle and take it. The castles of High Garden, Cider Hall, Long Table, and Bitterbridge all sit along the river. The forces assigned to attack these castles reach them at the same time. As he did at the Twins Aegon leads the attack against High Garden. After two days of fighting they breach the castle using the secret passageway. Aegon and his bloodriders open the hunting gate and the gate to the gardens. The rest of his forces storm the castle and after twelve bloody hours the castle is taken. During the battle Loras Tyrell tries to attack Aegon from behind, but Aegon knowing what was coming turned at the last minute and beheaded him with one swing of his sword.

Tywin Lannister had the foresight to move his gold to the Bank of Braavos. The Tyrells did not and Aegon claims their wealth for himself. A few days later news arrives from Long Table. The castle belongs to Lord Royce. Then they receive word from Bitterbridge; it to had fallen. After Cider Hall surrenders the rest of the Reach surrenders to Aegon's forces. "Now we turn our attention towards the Capital..." Aegon says addressing his banners.

"Down with the false King Tommen..." Lord Forrester yells.

They all cheer, "This will not be an easy battle...Euron Greyjoy has joined forces with the Enemy..."

 **KING'S LANDING**

 **TOMMEN**

Tommen walks with his guards to council chambers near the throne room. When he arrives his Uncle Kevan, his mother Cersei, Lady Olenna, Dickon Tarly, Mace Tyrell, Euron Greyjoy are all waiting. "Your Grace..."

He sits down, "Let us begin...What is the situation?" He tries not to sound nervous, but no matter how much Tommen tries he can't keep the shakiness out of his voice.

"We have lost the reach and the Westerlands...As we speak Aegon is marching on the Capital with over fifty thousand men at his back..."

"So what we have wild fire..." Cersei says.

"And if misused will kill us as well as them...Besides he has a Dragon..."

"Any news on my grandson?" Olenna asks.

"None milady..."

"We conscript every able bodied man in the city and meet this Aegon on the battlefield..." Euron says.

"We don't have the time to train them properly..." Kaven counters.

"What do you recommend uncle?"

"We should surrender..."

"Coward!" Euron says. "This Aegon will feed us all to his Dragon..."

"Not of we ask for terms..."

Tommen sighs wondering what his Grandfather would do in this situation. "Train the conscripts and in the meantime send an emissary to negotiate a surrender..."

"And whom shall we send?" Lady Olenna asks.

AEGON PART II

 **ARYA**

Arya and Gendry had finally returned to Westeros. The two had been sent by the council of Elders, after Arya convinced them that she and Gendry can serve the House of Black and White in Westeros with Jacqen's help of course. She had marked Cersei, Illyn Payne, and Grand Maester Pycel for death. First Cersei had to suffer and Arya would take away what Cersei loved same as Joffrey took her father away. Eddard Stark was innocent and died over a lie. So now Tommen who is innocent will die for vengeance.

Pycel is in his room when someone knocks on his door, he had sent for a whore. "Enter..." A beautiful young woman enters. "Very lovely...What is your name my girl..."

"Catelyn my lord...I bought this wine for you...Arbor gold...Shall we have a cup..."

"Arbor gold...Yes I'll take a cup..." It starts with a cough, there is blood in the cough. "What..." He watches as Catelyn removes her face.

"My name is Arya Stark of Winterfell...The Starks send their regards..."

He tries to call for help, but the poison he drank in his wine is known as the strangler. Pycel dies spitting up blood. She is joined by Gendry and together they remove his face and burn the body. While Gendry wears Maester Pycel's face; Arya takes the place of one of Cersei's handmaidens. Three days later they find Illyn Payne in his room dead. He had been beheaded and written in blood on the wall are the words; _ **The North Remembers...**_

"I don't think the North or this Aegon would hire an assassin to kill Illyn Payne..." Olenna Tyrell says.

"People will do anything for revenge..." Kevan says.

"I have to agree with Lady Olenna...Why would the North or this Aegon employ such tactics...They are winning the war..."

"The King's safety should be our utmost concern..." Cersei says.

"So should your Queen's..." Olenna says looking at Cersei.

"Of course."

 **MARGAERY**

"Well?" Margaery asks looking at Pycel.

"Congratulations Your Grace...You are with child..."

Tommen is with her, "I'm going to be a father..."

"We will host a feast..." Olenna, Cersei, Kevan, and Genna who had recently returned from Braavos are all invited. Mace is not present because he had been sent to negotiate with Aegon.

Tommen stands up tapping his goblet, "I have news...My beautiful Queen is carrying our child..."

"Congratulations!" The word is expressed by everyone at the meal. As he eats and drinks Tommen is given the poison the Eternal Sleep.

That night Tommen and Margaery lie in bed staring into each other's eyes. "I am going to be a better father to my child than my father was to me..."

She smiles, "I know...I am worried about this war and what will become of us..." She places her hand on her stomach, "...of our child; if Aegon takes the city or refuses terms..."

"He will accept...I am sure of it..."

Margaery awakens the next morning, "Good morning my King..." She says shaking him, but Tommen does not move. "My King..." She shakes him again, but he does not awaken. "Tommen! Tommen! Tommen!"

 **CERSEI**

When Cersei awakens she finds a letter on her vanity...

 _ **Death comes for us all...But before it comes for you I want you to know the pain my family felt when your bastard Joffrey had my father Lord Eddard Stark beheaded. Like my father Tommen was innocent...With regards...**_

 _ **Arya Stark of Winterfell...**_

Her hands shake as the bells start ringing. Then the door opens and her Uncle Kevan Lannister stands in the door with teary eyes.

"How did he die?" Cersei asks standing beside Margaery as Maester Pycel examines Tommen's body.

"Poison...Known as the Eternal Sleep...He did not suffer...The poison takes effect after the victim falls asleep."

"My child will never know his father..." Margaery whispers.

"We can avenge him."

They look at each other, "Is it true what the letter said?" Cersei hands her the letter. "Do you think this was really done by Arya Stark?"

"I don't know...The Lannisters always pay their debts...Whoever did this...I will hunt them to the edges of the Earth and beyond if I must..."

"We have a common enemy...This person killed my husband and the father of my unborn child..."

Tommen lies in state and the entire city turns out for last rights of the King.

 **ARYA**

Arya was going to kill Cersei next, but she decides to turn her attentions to Euron and Yara Greyjoy. By the time Arya comes up with a plan Mace Tyrell has returned to the city with terms of surrender. "King Tommen is dead..." Arya says wearing the face of an Iron Born. "...and now I hear that our allies. The Lannisters and the Tyrells have made a deal with this Aegon. Once again House Greyjoy leads us to ruin! I say it is time for new leadership...I say it is time we had a new King!"

"Who? You?"

"Yeah...Me...I am Tyan Blacktyde...Name me King or follow this fool to oblivion..."

Euron laughs and draws his axe, "You'll have to kill me..."

"With pleasure..." Tyan/Arya replies.

Tyan/Arya fights with two swords, while Euron fights with an axe. She draws first blood cutting Euron on the cheek. All across the deck of the ship they fight. Yara is present waiting to pounce on the loser, but Arya has other plans. When they separate Arya throws her left sword missing Euron and catches Yara in the chest killing her. Euron had been trained by a Braavosi sword-master. So had Arya and she had been trained by the Faceless Men. She stabs Euron in the gut and leans in whispering into his ear.

"The Starks send their regards..." As he falls to the deck of the ship Tyan/Arya looks around, "This is what happens when you shit for brains Iron Born step out of line...You didn't learn your lesson when you rebelled against King Robert..." They stare at each other in disbelief as Tyan removes his face. "Winter has come for House Greyjoy..." Then she runs across the deck and leaps into the water.

 **CERSEI**

"Your Grace..." Maester Pycel says. The Handmaiden is present.

"What is it?"

"Euron and Yara Greyjoy are dead...The Iron Born are leaving..."

"Is that all?" She asks taking another drink of wine.

"Aegon's fleet has been spotted sailing pass Dragonstone."

She grunts, "Have you told my Uncle?"

"Not yet...There is one other matter..."

"What?"

"Your crimes against my family..." The Handmaiden says speaking up.

Cersei looks at her Handmaiden and Pycel as they remove their faces. "Remember me?" Arya asks.

"My name is Gendry...My father was King Robert..."

Cersei takes another drink with a shaky hand as she stares at the two of them.


	38. Chapter 38

HOUSE TARGARYEN

 **MARGAERY**

Cersei was found dead in her room. Pycel/Gendry said she had been tortured and killed in the most painful way. There were cuts all over her body, her head had been shaved, her toes, and fingers cut off. Her head was on a pike beside the bed and her body laid out on the bed. The terms of the surrender had been agreed upon, but Margaery wanted to look into Aegon's eyes before his army was allowed inside the city. She insisted on meeting with him. With the King's Guard Margaery, Olenna, and her father Mace travel by wheel house to the old Dragon Pit.

They are met by Donovan and Aegon's bloodriders. "Lord Mace...Ladies Margaery and Olenna...Welcome..." Aegon says.

"Thank you for meeting with us..." Mace says.

"Did you order the death of my husband?" Margaery demands.

"No I did not..."

"A letter was left by Arya Stark...Did she truly kill my husband?"

He nods, "Yes..."

"I want justice!"

He frowns, "Justice! Tommen may have been innocent, but so was my Uncle Lord Eddard Stark. Joffrey demanded his head, even after he gave him what he wanted. Arya exacted a just price for his death..."

"Just! Joffrey was already dead...Poisoned..."

"By Lady Olenna…" He looks at her and she at him. "Don't deny it...Own it..."

"Yes I did it..."

"Mother!" Mace Tyrell says in shock.

"To control Tommen through your Granddaughter...House Tyrell's hands are not clean..." Reluctantly Margaery concedes the point and signs the terms of surrender. Aegon would march peacefully into the city with his army and on the steps of Baelor Margaery will publicly renounce the crown. Then the High Septon will crown Aegon in the name of the old and new gods. Olenna, Mace, and Margaery will become wards of Aegon. Loras will be sent to the wall. As Aegon marches through the city on horseback he can see the resentment on the faces of the people. They had come to love Margaery as their Queen and Tommen their King. Aegon would have to work hard to win their hearts away from her.

He immediately starts by requesting that the Maesters of Old Town provide teachers at his academy to educate the poor. He also announces that any one who teaches a trade at his academy will not have to pay taxes. Next Aegon starts resuming support for the poor with food and new clothes.

"Hello Your Highness..." Arya says from behind Aegon in his solar.

"I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance..." They hug.

"You remember Gendry..."

"Of course..." They sit down and Aegon orders food.

"King...I thought you didn't want the Iron Throne..."

He smiles, "I didn't, but...after I learned about father, Robb, and...well I had to claim my father's birthright..."

"I know...I wish they were all here..."

They sit in silence until the food comes, "I am not chastising you, but did you have to kill Tommen?" Aegon asks eating a piece of bread.

She sighs, "I wanted her to feel what I felt when father was killed...I wanted her to suffer...I regret killing Tommen, but it had to be done..."

"Margaery is with child..."

Arya looks down, "I know..."

"No you don't know...See Tyrion is actually a Targaryen as well...My half Uncle..."

"Are you serious?" Arya asks.

"I am..."

She hunches her shoulders, "If Tyrion wants to dance..."

"No!" Aegon forcefully replies, there is an awkward silence in the room. "So did the faceless men just allow the two of you to come here and settle personal scores..." He says breaking it.

"No...We were sent to establish an order here in Westeros..."

"Other than that do the two of you have any plans..." Gendry and Arya exchange looks, "I bring it up because the Stormlands are in need of a new Liege Lords...I was thinking of legitimizing Gendry..."

"Me?"

"Yeah you...Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End..."

After settling things in King's Landing Aegon prepare to leave for Dragonstone to greet Daenarys when she arrives.

 **DAENARYS**

There was nothing in the world like flying on the back of a Dragon. It was true freedom and power. On many occasions Dany felt like a goddess looking down on the world. She looks over at her half brother Tyrion who has a smile on his face as they soar through the air. He too looked as if he belonged among the clouds on the back of a Dragon. Daenarys rules Essos unchallenged with the exception of Braavos and Ashai she is absolute ruler of the continent. Now she sails across the Narrow sea with her Unsullied army.

She left Daario Naharis in charge with the Dothraki to back him and enforce her will while she is away. After flying and scouting for her fleet Daenarys and Tyrion return to the deck of her ship. "Are you alright?"

"I am worried about my family...If Aegon killed my brother..."

She shakes her head, "I am sure he didn't..."

"He had better not..."

She looks at him, "I told you...Jon is a fire seer...He would not risk a relationship with you...Jaime is alive and well...Speaking of which...Have you decided whether or not to tell him?"

"I...I guess I will have to tell him..."

In all the journey from Meereen to Dragonstone takes a month. When they arrive a Dragon flies out to greet the fleet. "How did he get so big so fast?" Daenarys asks.

"Its a long story...I will tell you over evening meal..."

"Very well then...May I present..."

"Tyrion Lannister...Son of Aerys Targaryen...I am so sorry about your mother..." Aegon says kneeling down before Tyrion.

"Thank you your Grace...Your Dragon what is his name..."

Aegon looks at him, "Rhaegal...After my father..."

Aegon already has rooms prepared for them and servants waiting to serve their every need. Evening meal is just Daenarys, Aegon, Tyrion, Jaime and to Tyrion's surprise his first wife Tysha. Aegon had used his fire sight to find her and convinced her to come back and meet Tyrion. Most of the conversation at meal time was made by Aegon and Daenarys who shamelessly flirted with each other. "I grow tired..." Daenarys says.

"May I accompany you to your room..."

"Yes please..."

 **TYRION**

He watches them leave him alone with his brother and former wife. "Please forgive me Tysha..."

She smiles, but it is Jaime who speaks up, "I am the one who must ask for forgiveness...You see..."

"It is in the past Ser Jaime..." Tysha says interrupting, "Let us not speak of it again..."

"I truly did love you..." Tyrion says. "I still do..."

"And I still love you..."

"Where do we go from here?' Tyrion asks.

She takes his hand, "We take one day at a time..." Then Tysha gets up to leave, but she stops by Jaime and whispers into his ear.

"What did she say?" Tyrion asks when Tysha is gone.

"I...I want to tell you, but she asked me to remain silent..."

"Did he kill father...Aegon...He didn't say."

"No he handed him over to the Martells...I heard they interrogated him and executed him."

"I am sorry for you Jaime...Who is left?"

"You, me. Myrcella, Aunt Genna, Uncle Kevan…"

Tyrion frowns, "What about Tommen?"

He sighs, "Dead, by poison...At Arya Stark's hand..."

A tear falls down his cheek, "Why would she? Tommen was innocent in all this! I am gonna roast that little..."

"I wouldn't if I were you..."

"Lannisters always pat their debts..."

"Believe me...I would kill her myself, but she was trained by the faceless men..."

"What?" Tyrion could not believe what he just heard. Even after Jaime told him what Aegon revealed to him.

"We must look to the future...Margaery is pregnant with Tommen's child..."

Tyrion shakes his head and stands up, "I need to be alone for now..." He wanted to tell Jaime about Aerys and their mother, but hearing about Tommen's death was too much. He walks to Dany's room, but she is not in her room. He goes to Aegon's room and from behind the door he can hear Daenarys. He sighs and goes to his room and drops to the bed. "Margaery pregnant and Tommen dead..." He whispers to himself. Tyrion drinks a bottle of wine before falling asleep.

The next morning Tyrion has the servants bring him his food to his room; as he is not in the mood for company. He eats fish bacon, bread boiled eggs and cheese. Just as he is finishing his meal Aegon comes to see him. "The servants said you took your morning meal in your room...Are you alright?"

He grunts, "My nephew is dead? Poisoned, murdered by your sister or rather Cousin as it were..."

"Yes the Starks, Targaryens, Lannisters...We have all done some pretty horrible things to each other...And at the same time we are all bound by blood and marriage..."

Tyrion looks at him, "Tell Arya to stay far away from me...For as long as we both draw breath..."

"Thank you..."

Later Tyrion visits Tysha and takes her to meet his Dragon Viserion. Then later before evening meal Tyrion takes Jaime to see Viserion. "What are we doing out here?"

"You will see..." The sun is setting but there is just enough light to see all three Dragons laying on the cliff beside the fortress, there are burnt bones scattered around them.

"Should we be out here...I mean those Dragons might kill us..."

"Viserion! Come here _ **..."**_ Jaime gasps as the Dragon obeys. It gets up leaves his brothers and stands over Tyrion who places his hand on the Dragon's snout. "Aerys Targaryen was obsessed with our mother..." Tyrion says in a sad tone of voice. "...So much so that one day he cornered her and forced himself on her. That is why I can control fire...That is why I dreamed of Dragons as a child and it is why Viserion is bonded to me...You see the Mad King is my father..." Tyrion looks at Jaime with teary eyes.

Jaime grabs Tyrion and hugs him, "You think I would cast you away because of that? We are brothers...and I love you with all my heart..."

"You want to go for a ride..."

Jaime smiles, "Not tonight maybe another time..."

"I didn't get to ask...What became of Cersei?"

He sighs, "She was tortured by Arya Stark...Tortured and then killed...Gruesomely..."

"How do you feel about that?"

"She was my sister...I loved her once, but she broke my heart...I don't know how to feel..."

 **AEGON**

For evening meal Aegon wanted to meet in private with Dany and Tyrion, "I wanted to meet with the two of you privately...As we speak all of Westeros if not the world is facing a danger that will consume us all..."

"You are talking about the White Walkers?" Tyrion says.

"Yes..."

"What is the plan?" Daenarys asks.

"The magic in the wall that keeps the White Walkers at bay has been weakened around Castle Black and that is where they will attack..."

"How was the magic weakened?" Tyrion asks.

"It is not important..."

"It is if you want me to risk my life..."

Aegon sighs, "When my cousin Bran was North of the wall he trained with the Three Eyed Raven...Bran..." Aegon explains it as best he can.

"We should leave here tomorrow at sunrise and head North by ship...I already sent my army ahead...before coming to Dragonstone..."

"How much time do we have?" Dany asks.

"Enough for the two of you to fly on to the wall while I fly to Winterfell...I must retrieve a sword...It is the only thing that can stop the Night King...Be careful...Fire kills Wights, but the White Walkers themselves can only be killed by Dragonglass and Valyrian steel..." The next morning Aegon, Daenarys, and Tyrion fly North on their Dragons. Jaime flies with Tyrion on Viserion's back while the Unsullied sail up the coast towards Eastwatch.


	39. Chapter 39

THE NIGHT'S WATCH

 **BENJEN**

Benjen Stark had been chosen the 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He often regretted the position as it became a full time job keeping the peace between the Men of the Watch and the Free Folk. The Free Folk were always throwing insults and the men of the watch were always rising to the bate of their remarks. Benjen was grateful that no actual blood had been spilled. There were men of the Watch always reminding both sides of the true enemy and the coming threat.

With the help of the Free Folk and aid from Northern Lords Castle Black was ready for the coming war with the dead; twelve thousand men were stationed at Castle Black. The days were growing colder and the nights longer. A white raven arrived from the citadel marking the end of the long summer. The first snows had already fallen in the North both below and above the wall.

"My Lord..." A young boy named Olly yells running up with a message. "A Raven just arrived..." Benjen takes the note and reads. "Good news my Lord?"

"Yes...My nephew's army just landed at Eastwatch...Reinforcements are on the way now...Summon the council..." They all gather in the main hall. "My brothers and Free Folk...A Raven just arrived from Eastwatch...King Aegon's army just landed...We will be receiving more troops..." It was strange referring to Jon as Aegon, but if he can accept it then so can Benjen.

They all cheer, but their cheers are drowned by out by three long horn blasts. "White Walkers!"

"Get to your posts!" Benjen screams running out of the main hall with everyone else.

 **TORMUND**

Tormund Giant's Bane is at the top of the wall with the Half Hand when the horn sounded. They watch from top of the wall as thousands upon thousands of Wights emerge from the forest. Astride rotten, skin falling off, and some nothing but bone horses are White Walkers armed with ice weapons. Some carry spears, others swords, and there are those who have maces.

"Nock your arrows!" Ser Alliser Thorne screams.

"NOCK!"

"And hold!"

One of the White Walkers ride forward on his dead stead. He raises his spear and whales a ghostly howl. The dead surge towards the wall.

"FIRE!" A hail of flaming arrows fly down from the wall. Some arrowheads are made of Dragonglass. The White Walker who gave the command to attack is struck and he shatters into a mist of ice.

"Catapults! Lets send the fuckers back to the seven hells!"

For a few seconds they hold them back from the wall with a constant barrage of flaming arrows and stones. Then the Night King appears. He bends down as an arrows shatter on his body. He touches the ground and a trail of ice leaves his hand and heads for the wall. The trail hits the wall and shakes it. "RUN!" Tormund screams as the wall starts to crack.

 **RIVER**

River is on top of the wall as well and it was she who fired the arrow that killed the White Walker. She takes out the horn, "For the alliance we made with Bran the Builder..." She whispers before blowing the horn. The wall stops shaking when she blows the horn. Then she blows it again and all the Wights fall down and stop moving.

"What did you do?" Tormund asks walking up to her with Ser Alliser.

"The Horn of Winter...One blow will strengthen the wall and two will put the Wights to sleep...The magic will only hold up the wall for a short time...You must hurry and get down..." River walks pass them to the edge of the wall and places her hand on the ice. She reshapes the ice on the wall making steps so that men on the wall can get down faster.

"Look out!" Alliser screams as the Night King suddenly appears on top of the wall and stabs River through the back. Her eyes turn white and she speaks with Tormund's mind as she tosses the horn over the wall.

 _ **"Tormund Giant's Bane hear me...Retrieve the Horn...It can only be used by a Child of the Forest or by a descendant of Bran the Builder...Get it to someone with Stark blood...If the horn is blown a third time it will revive the children of the forest...We will be reborn into the world...But if the Night King uses it he can raise the dead all over the world..."**_

The Night King tosses her now lifeless body over the North side of the wall...

 **TORMUND**

Tormund watches as Alliser rushes the Night King and strikes him in the back with his Dragonglass spear. The weapon shatters when it strikes the Night King. He turns and grabs Thorn by the throat lifting him off his feat. Then he takes his finger on his left hand and touches him on the forehead. Thorn's eyes turn blue and his skin turns white.

"RUN!" Tormund screams joining the men as they descend the steps River made. Because they rush the steps a few people fall to the ground below and die. As he runs down the steps Tormund spots the horn on the roof of castle Black. He leaps off the steps and catches the ropes for the lift. As he slides down he spots Alliser who is now a White Walker. He lands in front of the men descending the steps and starts killing people. He makes a horrible screech after being struck by a Dragonglass arrow fired by Benjen Stark.

A few feet from the ground Tormund leaps off into a role and runs toward Castle Black. "What's happening?" Benjen asks grabbing him.

He shoves Benjen, "No time I got to get that Horn..." He runs to castle and starts climbing. Just as he reaches the roof Tormund sees a Walker stalking towards the Horn. "No!" He screams, throwing his Dragonglass dagger. It strikes the Walker in the back. He screeches and shatters into an icy misty vapor. Tormund climbs up and recovers the Horn. Then he runs to Benjen Stark

"Here take it..."

"Why?"

"River is dead..." He says in between deep breaths, "...The Horn is magic. When she blew it the wall stopped shaking...When she blew it a second time the Wights stopped moving...She said that only her kind or someone with Stark blood can use it...Blow it again and her people will come back to life..."

Just as Benjen places the horn to his lips to blow he is struck by an ice spear from the Night King. The horn makes a weird sound as Benjen hits the snow. Tormund scoops up the Horn and runs.

 **THE NIGHT KING**

Everything is chaos and soon the Night King will fulfill the promise he made to Cloud long ago when she freed him from the bonds the Children of the Forest placed on him. The humans would die and then his curse would be broken. He watches as the Wildling with the Horn of Winter runs off. He could easily catch him and take the Horn, but something is coming. Something made of fire. He can also sense the magic that put his children to sleep is weakening. The Night King sinks into the snow and reappears on the other side of the wall. He is joined by his White Walkers.

He raises his hands and the Wights start to move again. He also summons a fog to cover their retreat. Many hours would pass before the Horn's magic was weak and he could breech the wall. They slide down deep into the snow to wait for the time to strike.

 **DAENARYS**

With Tyrion following on Viserion Daenarys has Drogon dive low. She stares in awe at the wall, she had heard tales of the wall from Aegon, but seeing with her own eyes was another thing. As they fly overhead the people below cheer their arrival. They land outside the castle as the courtyard is not big enough for both Dragons. As instructed two cows are waiting for the Dragons to eat so they won't go looking for food on their own.

"Who is in charge?"

"I am Ser Endrew of House Tarth...Lord..."

"Ser Endrew!" A man yells running up interrupting them. He bows to Daenaerys.

"What is it?"

"You better come quick..."

They all follow the man into the courtyard and are astounded by what they find. Benjen Stark is alive, but his eyes are black as tar; even where the Whites should be. "I saw you fall how are you still alive?"

He answers them, but his mouth does not move, _**("I am not sure...")**_ He responds with his mind, _**("As I blew the horn I was struck by the Night King's Ice Spear...I think the horn's magic somehow protected me and bought me back to life...")**_ He looks at Daenarys. **("The Night King and his army is still out there...They are waiting for the magic reinforcing the wall to weaken...We need to pull back away from Castle Black and the wall...")**

"So why not go out there and face them..."

Benjen looks at Tyrion, _**("The Night King and his minions are hiding in the snow...They use it like a fish uses water or a bird the air...They will appear when the Night King wills it...")**_

So the castle is abandoned in an orderly fashion. They gather all the food they can and retreat to Queen's Crown. Ravens are sent out to the other castle asking for reinforcements. As the Night's Watch sets up defenses to face the enemy in open combat the ground starts to shake and they can see the wall near Castle Black fall.


	40. Chapter 40

LIGHTBRINGER

 **AEGON**

 **WINTERFELL**

Aegon arrives at Winterfell on Rhaegal's back; while Daenarys and Tyrion fly on to the wall and Castle Black. He lands the Dragon in the god's wood. "The sword is buried deep down in the crypts of Winterfell..." Bran says to Aegon who is waiting for him by the door to the woods.

"I know..."

"Do you know that as we speak the Night King is approaching the wall?"

Aegon leaves the god's wood and heads strait to the crypts alone. Down he goes into the crypts. Over the years the tombs have been added on too by each generation. Each member of House Stark buried in their own sarcophagus. After four levels down Aegon arrives at the Sarcophagus of Azor Ahai. The Sarcophagus is more elaborate than any of the others and it is decorated in gold. The sword itself rests in the hands of Azor's statue.

Aegon reaches out and touches the sword. When he does a great power engulfs him...

 _ **"Who are you?"**_ **A Ghostlike man stands before him.**

 _ **"I am your ancestor...Azor Ahai...I have waited a long time for you child of Fire and Ice...I have come to teach you how to use the sword..."**_

 ** _"We don't have time..."_**

 **He smiles, _"We have to make time..."_** For many hours Aegon labors to master the sword. **_"Well done..."_** _Azor's ghost says,_ ** _"Now do not make the same mistake I did...Kill the Night King and end this..."_**

As Aegon walks away Azor vanishes. Before leaving he gets something to eat and mounts Rhaegal. They fly north towards the wall only to stop Aegon can relieve himself and for Rhaegal to get a few minutes of rest. After two days of flying they arrive at Castle Black. The battle is at a stand still as Daenarys is the only one in the air with Drogon. Tyrion is on the ground with Viserion.

"What's wrong!" Aegon asks leaping off his Dragon.

"Those fucking White Walkers wounded Viserion with one of their Ice-Spears..."

"My King!" Donovan yells running up. He hands Aegon the horn, "The Wildling Tormund gave me that and told me that when you return to hand it to you...He also said to tell you to blow the Horn..."

"Why?"

"Said it would bring the Children of the Forest back to life..."

Without hesitating or asking more questions Aegon blows the horn. The glyphs and ridges on the horn start glowing. River awakens and starts fighting beside the humans. Then Aegon mounts Rhaegal and flies to the top of the wall where the Night King is with two White Walkers. The two stare at each other and as they do Aegon draws Lightbringer while the Night King and his White Walkers get ready to throw their spears. A great light erupts from the sword destroying the two White Walkers and their spears as they fly at Rhaegal. The Night King is blinded and weakened by the light of the sword. He stumbles backwards and falls off the top of the wall.

'AEGON!" Dany screams from Drogon's back as she flies by them.

He raises his sword to her and dives down to the breach in the wall. Again he unleashes Lightbringer's power destroying many Wights and Walkers. Then Rhaegal unleashes a torrent of flames on anything still moving. With all the heat the snow melts in a half mile area and there is nowhere for the Night King and what is left of his forces to hide.

The defenders begin to cheer and push forward against the enemy. Aegon Frantically searches for the Night King after unleashing the sword's power for a third time. He lost sight of him after he fell over the side of the Wall. He orders Rhaegal to set the forest on fire to prevent the White Walkers from escaping. On his second dive Rhaegal is joined by Drogon. The two Dragons burn acres of trees, but soon they have to fly back to rest.

As they land the people chant his name, **"AEGON! AEGON! AEGON!"**

"My Prince!" River yells as she runs up to him. "After your Dragon has rested we must hunt down the Night King..."

"Yes I intend to do that..."

Later after the Dragons are rested Daenarys insists on going with Aegon, but River says that they must make the journey alone. "Come back to me..." She says after they kiss.

"I will..." They kiss again then he and River mount Aegon.

They fly North towards the cave of the Old Raven where the Children of the Forest are waiting; alive again because of the Horn of Winter Aegon blew. "The Night King will head for the place in the deep North where we created him..." Leaf tells him.

When Aegon takes off Leaf, River and the others accompany them. As they fly a flock of Ravens controlled by Bran flies with them. After several days of flying they reach the place. The Night King stands by the tree alone. His army is nowhere to be found.

"Be careful my Prince...Do underestimate him...Even with that sword..."

Aegon dismounts Rhaegal and starts walking towards the Night King who draws his ice sword. "Look out!" River screams as an ice spear comes flying at him.

Aegon swings his sword and breaks the spear before it impales him. Rhaegal blasts the area with fire from where the spear was thrown. The Children hurl fire balls in every direction. Aegon raises his sword and unleashes its power. Then he starts running towards the Night King. As he runs White Walkers appear before him; sometimes two and three at a time. One is destroyed by a Dragonglass arrow head fired from Leaf's bow. Aegon destroys the next with a swing of his sword Lightbringer.

He howls in pain as the last White Walker catches him on the arm with his ice sword; his arm grieve shatters and his arm turns blue.. Aegon raises his sword and unleashes the power within destroying the White. Cradling his ruined arm Aegon rushes forward fighting with one arm. The Night King disarms him, but Aegon rolls away. As he does the Night King is struck in the back by a fire ball from River. Ice grabs his sword, "My Prince..." She screams throwing him the sword. Aegon catches it as Leaf throws a fire ball at the Night King. It hits him in the face allowing him to throw his sword. It spins through the air and catches the night King in the chest. Aegon runs up wrapping his hand around the sword and unleashes its power.

The Night King's body cracks and then he explodes into a shower of ice, mist, and sparks. Aegon falls to his knees as Lightbringer hits the ground. The Children of the Forest walk up to him. "You did it my Prince..."

Leaf takes Aegon's arm, "Let me see it..." River takes a dagger and cuts her hand dropping her blood onto the wound healing him.

"Thank you..." Aegon says. "Lets go home..."

"We are home...My Prince...Go and we will never forget what you have done for us..."


	41. Chapter 41

KING AEGON

Aegon rides Rhaegal with his eyes closed. All he had endured, the battles, the bloodshed, the nightmare of the White Walkers; it was over. His family had been avenged, both the Starks and the Targaryens. The World will never have to face the threat of the Night King again. As he approaches the wall the people below cheer. As Rhaegal lands Aegon looks for Daenarys who is standing with his men. When he lands Aegon runs into Daenarys' arms and share a kiss to the cheering on lookers.

Later after burning the dead the survivors gather to feast and celebrate the victory. "Hail the victorious dead!" Aegon says at the head table.

"Hail!" Everyone gathered replies.

The feast lasts until midnight, but before that Aegon and Dany slip away to their tent and make love. With the destruction of the White Walkers a debate starts as to whether or not to disband the Night's Watch. Eventually what is left of the Watch gathers at Aegon's request. "My friends...many of you see the wisdom in disbanding the Night's Watch. Perhaps this is not necessary. The Purpose of the Watch has to change. Your order will still guard the realms of men, but it will do so to make sure Tyrants do not rise again...To ensure that the small folk can find justice when none can be found with Lords, Kings and Queens...That is your purpose from now..."

Over the next few days Aegon works to define their purpose, then he prepares to leave for Winterfell. Before leaving word is sent ahead by rider to announce their arrival. Two weeks after the long night Aegon and Daenarys say their final farewells and leave on Dragonback with Tyrion.

 **WINTERFELL**

Aegon, Daenarys, and Tyrion meet Bran, Sansa, and Rickon. Arya and Gendry are waiting for them as well. "Now what?" Rickon asks.

"Now we live and rebuild our Houses." Aegon says causing Daenarys to take his hand. He looks at Rickon, "Time you found a wife..." Rickon blushes. Then he looks at Sansa, "And you a husband..."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"You are woman now and you know your own heart...You choose...Find love...and choose wisely..."

Sansa sighs, "You can fire see...Tell me who it is."

Aegon just smiles and looks at Bran, "I am the Three Eyed Raven..."

"I know..."

Aegon and Daenarys spend a week at Winterfell; before leaving for King's Landing, it is during this time that Dany becomes pregnant. Sansa goes with them flying with Aegon on Rhaegal. As soon as they return to King's Landing wedding plans are made and after a month Aegon and Daenarys marry in the Great Sept of Baelor. Sansa and Tyrion's marriage is annulled; then Tyrion and Tysha remarry.

Aegon gives Strickland the title Lord Commander of the Royal Army. Because of his Fire Sight Aegon doesn't really need a Master of Whispers, but for his service Varys is allowed to keep his position. Roland, Donovan, Able, Martland, Falco, Rufus, Kano, and Abo are all knighted and made members of the King's Guard. To choose the Lord Commander a contest of archery, swordsmanship, and jousting is held. Donovan wins and is named Lord Commander of the King's Guard.

Captain Pennigast is named Master of Ships. Master of Coin is goes to a woman from the east by the name of Lymera of House Konnal. She is from Volantis and is very good with handling the finances of the realm.

Bronn at Tyrion's request is reinstated as Lord Commander of the City Watch. Gendry had been offered to be Lord of Storm's End, but he refused and his half sister Mya Stone of the Vale is made Mya Baratheon of Storm's End. She is a fierce young woman who quickly earns the respect of the Storm Lords. Like her father Mya loves a good fight. She befriends Shireen and hasher move in with her. Mya is black of hair blue of eyes, tall and has a slender face. Eventually she hosts a ball and falls in love with the second son of House Morrigen. They marry two moons later. To keep the Baratheon name their first born son will take the name Baratheon while the other children receive the name Morrigan.

Eight months later Daenarys gives birth to a son. They name him Prince Aemon Targaryen the Second of his name. Two years later she has another son and they name him Rhaegar. Another three years would pass and Daenarys has a daughter they name Lyanna after Aegon's mother.

Margaery gives birth to a son and names him Tommen after his father. Jaime Lannister marries Lady Lefford of Golden Tooth and they have five children.

When Prince Aemon turns 13 Aegon takes his family east to inspect the free cities still under their domain. During the trip an assassination attempt is made against Daenarys. When Aegon learns the identity of the people behind the assassination attempt they are gathered together and executed by Dragonfire. After six years abroad Aegon and his family return for Sansa's wedding to a Northern Lord. Aegon's reign is long and peaceful, eventually he and Daenarys retire and give the throne to their eldest son Prince Aemon...

 _ **A/N: Sorry about this ending if you find it a little boring...I was really shaken up with GOT Battle of Winterfell and Episode 5...Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this I am mentally working on one for Theon and one for Rhaegar...and I am writing one for Jon Arryn...CUL**_


End file.
